Encontro Surpresa
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Para lidar com seu novo chefe, Rin precisava de toda paciência. Ele podia ser um super-homem, forte, chamrmoso, mas implicava com ela o tempo todo. Como podia ser tão mal-humorado? E como se não bastasse, seus amigos lhe conseguiram um encontro as cegas..
1. Coincidências

**犬夜****叉**

_**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me os direitos reservados.)**_

_Dedico essa fic a minha fofa amiga Dóris! (beijo na buchecha foufa!!!!)_

_**Encontro surpresa**_

Capítulo 01 – Coincidências

Rin mal entrou no escritório e já viu o tom de censura do chefe.

- Que horas são no seu relógio?

Respirando fundo, voltou-se para Sesshoumaru, que a examinava.

- Quinze para as dez.

- E qual o seu horário nesse escritório?

O rosto de Rin se avermelhou no mesmo instante. Por que era tão tola? Sentia-se em clara desvantagem em relação à Sesshoumaru. Ele estava sempre tão impecável em seu terno caro e elegante... Parecia estar acima dos mortais. Seus olhos dourados mantinham uma expressão indecifrável, e se comportava como se nada e nem ninguém pudesse surpreendê-lo em algum erro ou leve deslize.

Com ar autoritário, ele fitava Rin insistentemente.

- Sei que estou atrasada e sinto muitíssimo! – ela justificou quase sem poder respirar, irritada consigo mesma por estar tão abalada. - Havia uma velhinha no metrô... não sabia onde ir, e o funcionário foi muito grosseiro com ela... eu não pude deixar de interferir. Ela mal podia andar... enfim, precisei levá-la ate a estação onde pegaria a condução certa... próximo a torre de Tóquio.

- Eu não acredito que você foi na direção oposta ao seu trabalho...

- Eu não podia deixá-la simplesmente perdida.

- Sabia que não teria nenhuma chance de estar aqui no seu horário...

- Tive que fazer isso. - Rin protestou. – Ela estava muito triste. Não havia razão para que o funcionário fosse rude com ela daquela maneira. – ela lembrou-se indignada. – Como se sentiria se estivesse no lugar dela? Perdido e...

Sesshoumaru parecia prestes a explodir.

- Escute não me interessa o funcionário e nem a tal velha. Minha única obrigação é manter a companhia funcionando, e, acredite isso é difícil de acontecer se tiver funcionários que fazem o que querem na hora que bem entendem. Kagura costuma estar no escritório dez minutos antes das nove horas, todos os dias. Nela eu sei que posso confiar.

Rin quase perguntou a ele como a infalível Kagura fora tão irresponsável a ponto de quebrar a perna em uma estação de esqui, que nem faziam parte dos negócios do escritório...

Rin já estava cansada de ouvi-lo falar o tempo todo de sua secretária eficiente, sempre tão discreta, elegante, perfeitinha, que sabia digitar documentos na velocidade da luz.

Com certeza ela também sabia ler a mente dele, antes mesmo que pronunciasse as ordens.

Mas calou-se, pois não seria de bom-tom provocá-lo ainda mais. Já estava conseguindo se manter ali havia três semanas, diferente das outras duas moças que antecederam e que saíram às lágrimas do escritório nos primeiros dias. Ela tinha que se controlar.

- Eu disse que sentia muito – Rin repetiu com firmeza – claro que não me desculpo por ter senso de solidariedade, característica que torna as pessoas confiáveis – ela continuou, incapaz de se mostrar submissa quanto Kagura certamente se mostraria.

Sesshoumaru não parecia impressionado, apenas a examinava, e Rin mentalmente repassava a imagem que ele devia estar vendo: cabelos desarrumados, roupas desalinhadas e sapatos sujos. Será que ele conseguia ver também a meia fina que desfiava?

- Espero que meus empregados façam o que são pagos para fazer. Você, no entanto, insiste em fazer seu próprio horário, distrair a todos durante o expediente...

Rin ficou boquiaberta. Ele precisaria de olhos de raio-X para tê-la visto conversando com alguém, pois ficava sempre trancado em sua sala. Ela só queria se entrosar...

- Eu não distraio ninguém! – protestou ela.

- Esta sempre no corredor ou nas outras salas, conversando.

- Isso se chama "viver em sociedade". É o que os humanos fazem. Claro, não os andróides com os quais você esta acostumado a conviver. – Rin provocou, esquecendo-se por um momento o quanto precisava daquele emprego. – Aqui, sinto que tenho sorte se consigo ouvir um grunhido de "bom-dia".

Pronto, passara dos limites.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se ergueram em um olhar maligno.

- Kagura nunca reclama de nada.

- Talvez Kagura goste de ser tratada apenas como um móvel de seu escritório... mas certamente viveria mais feliz se soubesse que o chefe sabe algo a respeito dela e seus sentimentos...

Sesshoumaru encarou-a, mas Rin não pôde decifrar sua expressão. Não devia estar acostumado a empregados que ousassem discutir.

– Aqui não é um consultório de psicólogos. - Disse ele secamente.

Rin não pretendia se calar ate dar a ultima palavra, sabia disso. Mesmo se estivesse surpresa consigo mesma por deixar que ele a afastasse tanto.

- Basta dizer "como você esta?" ou " tenha um bom final de semana". É simples. E então depois de estar um pouco mais acostumado, poderia arriscar um "obrigado pela ajuda".

- Não com você por perto. Sei que não teria que agradecer. – Sesshoumaru disse asperamente. – agora se não consegue trabalhar sem que as atenções sejam constantemente voltadas para você, é melhor que me diga já e eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de conseguir uma substituta para segunda-feira.

Aquela frase foi suficiente para trazer Rin de volta a realidade. Não podia perder aquele emprego. A agência já se mostrara bastante relutante em enviá-la e, se criasse qualquer problema, eles não hesitariam em tirá-la de seus arquivos.

- Posso perfeitamente suportar o trabalho aqui. – ela disse rapidamente – Só não gosto desse clima de tensão.

- Não precisa gostar. – Sesshoumaru disse, encerrando a questão. – Podemos trabalhar? Já perdemos tempo demais nessa manha.

Rin mal teve tempo de tirar o casaco e, muito menos beber um copo de água. Sesshoumaru rapidamente disparou a ditar-lhe suas várias tarefas para aquela manhã.

Ela fervia de raiva enquanto sua caneta deslizava pelo papel.

Por sorte, o toque do telefone veio lhe dar um minuto para respirar.

Segurou seu pulso dolorido com um cuidado exagerado, desejando que Sesshoumaru percebesse que estava passando dos limites. Mas a chance de que isso acontecesse era muito pequena, Rin pensou,

examinando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

Sesshoumaru respondia apenas com monossílabos à pessoa com quem falava ao telefone, enquanto brincava distraidamente com algumas caixinhas pretas que estavam à sua frente, na mesa.

Pequenos enfeites deveriam revelar algo de sua personalidade. O que significava aquelas caixinhas pretas? Provavelmente indicavam uma pessoa profundamente reprimida. Isso explicaria aquela expressão fechada e o jeito reservado, embora parecesse contrastar com a força que emanava dele. Rin observou-lhe a boca e o queixo bem feitos, que lhe davam um ar de austeridade.

Sem querer, os olhos de Rin pousaram em um porta-retratos que havia em cima da mesa. A foto de uma mulher de cabelos longos e olhos grandes profundamente sentimentais, que segurava um gracioso bebê no colo.

A mulher dele, Rin presumiu, surpresa com o fato de que ele devia ter alguma habilidade social, já que conseguira pedir alguém que se casasse com ele. Ainda mais uma bela mulher como aquela.

Era difícil imaginá-lo sorrindo ou beijando... ou mesmo segurando um bebê. E fazendo amor então?

Que pensamento mais bizarro!

Um arrepio estranho serpenteou pelas costas de Rin, e ela balançou suavemente a cabeça. De súbito, percebeu que Sesshoumaru a olhava diretamente nos olhos com seu olhar glacial. Ele havia desligado o telefone enquanto ela estivera distraída, e mostrava uma irritação designada no rosto.

O sangue novamente subiu ao rosto de Rin enquanto ela se endireitava na cadeira e aprontava seu bloco para continuar a escrever.

- Releia o último parágrafo.

Não podia deixar de se sentir irritada com o modo grosseiro dele, mas já bastavam de provocações por um dia. Quando ele finalmente terminou, Rin foi para sua sala e descarregou seu mau humor no computador, digitando raivosamente ate que o telefone tocou.

- Sim? – ela atendeu em tom indelicado, irritada demais para quaisquer cumprimentos.

_- Sou eu, Sango._

- Olá, Sango!

_- O que esta havendo? Parece tão brava._

- Meu chefe. – Rin desabafou. – ele é tão rude e desagradável. Eu sei que é trabalhar para Naraku é pior, mas pode ter certeza de que ele não é fácil. Rin torceu o nariz quando se lembrou de seu último emprego, do diretor que não quis nem mesmo ouvir sua versão dos fatos e acreditara apenas nas palavras de seu chefe, a palavra de um alto executivo contra a de uma simples secretária.

- Não posso dizer que seja um crápula – ela disse mais ponderada. – mas isso não o torna uma pessoa educada.

_- Atraente?_

- Bonito – Rin admitiu. – Mas feito aço. Se você gosta do tipo " minha vida é meu trabalho".

- Não acredito que possa haver mais alguém como Miroku, não!

Ambas deram risadas, e Rin se sentiu muito melhor. Era muito bom saber que Sango estava feliz de novo, depois que começara a namorar Miroku meses antes.

_- Eu liguei para lembrá-la do jantar dessa noite. Você virá, não é?_

- Claro!

Mas Sango percebeu seu tom de hesitação.

_- O que foi?_

- Bem, estive conversando com Kagome... e fiquei sabendo que pretendem me apresentar alguém...

_- Kagome não consegue mesmo ficar de boca fechada. Não vai parecer um "encontro". Kohako também vai estar lá. Você precisa conhecer pessoas diferentes..._

- Por que você não me disse?

_- Porque eu queria que fosse uma coisa natural para vocês dois, eu sei que não será se você ficar preocupada se ele vai gostar de você ou não, e tudo mais._

- Humm – Rin não estava inteiramente convencida. – E o que você disse sobre mim?

_- Foi o Miroku quem falou com ele. Ele disse que você era o braço direito de um executivo muito importante, que poderia facilmente ser verdade se você estivesse nisso – disse Sango – Parece que ele tem uma empresa de consultoria. Com exceção disso, dissemos a ele só a verdade. – ela explicou num tom virtuoso._

- Oh sim, eu sei, a verdade... – Rin ironizou. – E qual é a verdade exatamente?

_- Que você é uma pessoa afetuosa, divertida, atraente e maravilhosa._

Talvez ela devesse pedir a Sango que conversasse um pouco a seu respeito com Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai... provavelmente ela não incluiria o fato de que era uma tola sonhadora e romântica. As pessoas lhe diziam havia tempos que precisava enxergar o mundo tal como ele era. Mas isso não era tão fácil, Rin pensou, suspirando.

- Ele não perguntou por que eu, sendo tão perfeita, preciso que meus amigos fiquem me arranjando encontros? Não quis saber por que os homens não estão o tempo todo caindo aos meus pés?

_- Ainda bem que não, porque eu mesma não sei responder. Porque não estão?_

Aquela era uma das qualidades de Sango. Ela realmente acreditava em seus amigos.

Rin resolveu mudar de assunto.

- E como é esse rapaz?

- Eu nunca o vi. – Sango admitiu. - ele é um velho amigo do Miroku.

- Quão velho ele é, só para ter uma idéia?

_- Acho que perto dos trinta anos..._

- Em plena crise da meia-idade então.

_- E não é sua primeira crise... - _Sango disse seriamente_. – Ele é viúvo. A mulher dele morreu quando a filha deles nasceu, ele criou sozinho desde então._

- Deve ter sido bastante difícil para ele. – Rin já se sentia culpada pelo comentário maldoso.

_- Bem, suponho que sim. Miroku disse que ele adorava a esposa, mas já faz nove anos que ela faleceu, e ele nunca mais namorou. E já que você reclama por não conhecer nenhum homem interessante, Miroku sugeriu um pequeno jantar para que os apresentássemos. Nada demais, apenas para que se conheçam._

- Oh, não sei se conseguiria ser madrasta, Sango. – Rin hesitou. – não sei nada sobre crianças.

- _Crianças só precisam de sinceridade, e isso você tem de sobra._

- Sim, mas não quero ser apenas uma boa senhora casada. Quero um homem charmoso, excitante... sexy!

_- Não, você não quer. Você quer um homem gentil, cuidadoso..._

- Por que não posso ter um homem gentil, sexy, excitante e tudo mais?

_- Porque já estou namorando com ele – Sango disse convencida. – Mas escute, esse rapaz já passou por maus bocados, por isso seja legal com ele._

- Esta bem, estarei lá. Qual o nome dele afinal?

Rin perguntou, mas não pôde ouvir a resposta. Sesshoumaru abrira a porta de sua sala.

- Oh, vem aí vem o Sr. Rabugento.. é melhor eu desligar, não posso usar o telefone para chamadas pessoais. Vejo-a mais tarde. – ela colocou o telefone no gancho rapidamente.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela desconfiado.

- Quem era?

Bastava ficar nervosa para que a capacidade de Rin de inventar histórias manifestasse. Começou assim com uma longa narrativa sobre um rapaz que Kagura conhecera no esqui, e que soubera que ela sofrera um acidente, que se lembrara que ela trabalhava ali então resolvera telefonar para ter notícias, e queria saber como poderia mandar-lhe um cartão e...

- Eu lhe disse que enviasse para cá que teríamos prazer em entregá-lo para ela. - Rin terminou por fim emendado tantos detalhes à historia que quase acreditou em si mesma.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela desconsolado.

- Perdi mais quinze minutos de meu tempo hoje. Preferia não ter perguntado.

- Não somos neurocirurgiões. Não sei que diferença quinze minutos a mais ou menos pode fazer.

- Bem, nesse caso não se importará em pagar o atraso dessa manha no final do expediente. Temos um projeto muito importante para enviar, o mais rápido possível.

- Receio não poder ficar esta noite – ela disse, tentando não se desculpar. – Vou sair...

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

- Não pode telefonar e dizer que vai se atrasar um pouco?

Para qualquer outra pessoa ela seria a primeira a se oferecer para ajudar, mas algo em Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai a enervava, afinal ele não fazia o menor esforço para agradá-la. Porque deveria ser gentil?

- Meu namorado iria odiar. – Ela disse, tentando negar o tom afetado ao dizer "meu namorado".

- Você tem namorado?

Sesshoumaru parecia surpreso, e Rin teve que se controlar para não ser mal-educada. Alem de ser grosseiro o dia todo, ainda insinuava que ela não era atraente o suficiente para ter um namorado?

- Tenho sim – disse, determinada a convencê-lo de que, embora não fosse uma grande secretária, alguém no mundo gostava dela.

- Na verdade – ela continuou a voz firme. - ele vai me levar a um lugar especial essa noite... estamos comemorando, estamos noivos.

- É mesmo? – Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem nem tentar disfarçar sua incredulidade.

Era mesmo um bruto, Rin pensou indignada. Deixava claro que ela não era o tipo de mulher que poderia atrair um homem, que não havia alguém que pudesse querer casar com ela.

Olhou friamente nos olhos dele, disfarçando a raiva com uma cena.

- É só por isso por isso que estou nesse emprego temporário. Quando conheci...

Ela esforçou-se por lembrar do nome do namorado de Kagome. Ela com certeza não se importaria de emprestá-lo mentalmente por apenas alguns segundos.

- Inu-Yasha, nos descobrimos que fomos feitos um para o outro. Ele é analista financeiro... – ela se divertia com suas invenções. - ...e pode ser transferido para Nova York ou Londres a qualquer momento. Lógico que ele sempre diz que não preciso trabalhar, mas é bom manter alguma independência financeira, não acha?

- Na verdade não acho que seu salário faça muita diferença, já que logo vai viver com um analista financeiro. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- É uma questão de princípios. – ela disse, gostando da idéia de trabalhar por esporte.

Sesshoumaru voltou a sua sala.

- Talvez amanhã você possa chegar em seu horário, por uma questão de princípios.

Era uma pena que não fosse tão bem-sucedida na vida real quanto nas histórias que inventava, Rin refletiu divertida, enquanto chacoalhava no ônibus lotado de volta do trabalho. Não seria ótimo voltar para casa e encontrar seu marido adorado, que lhe diria que nunca mais precisava trabalhar para Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai?

Rin observou da janela a multidão que se apressava na chuva. Pareciam saber exatamente para onde estavam indo. Por que ela era a única que se metia em uma confusão atrás da outra?

Tinha vinte e sete anos e o que conseguira? Não tinha carreira, não tinha casa própria, nem mesmo um relacionamento sério.

Nos últimos anos só tinha ganho três quilos a mais. Nem a dieta havia feito diferença para ela. Também, chocolate era seu único conforto depois que seu ultimo relacionamento se extinguiu. E o emprego ao mesmo tempo. Claro que os amigos tinham ajudado demais, sem eles não teria sobrevivido. Fora graças a Sango, Kagome e o champanhe, que Rin decidira que coisas mudariam no Ano-Novo. Seria mais fria e objetiva, conseguiria um emprego melhor e um namorado bonito. Perderia peso, faria ginástica e teria sua vida sob controle.

O único problema era que as coisas pareciam mais fáceis sob o efeito do champanhe . já estava em março e suas decisões de ano-novo tardavam a se tornar realidade.

Tinha um emprego temporário, mas ainda não conseguira as contas que haviam ficado do final do ano no cartão de credito. Precisava continuar procurando um bom emprego, começar a fazer ginástica e cozinhar apenas alimentos saudáveis para o jantar.

Faria tudo isso no dia seguinte. No dia seguinte surgiria uma nova Rin.

Quando chegou em casa, Kagome foi logo perguntando:

- Você vai ao jantar não é?

Kagome, sim, era uma mulher de sorte. Sairia com o seu maravilhoso namorado, enquanto ela conheceria um pobre viúvo com o qual deveria ser leal, Rin suspirou.

- Vou sim...

E passou contar a amiga a história que inventara para o chefe, incluindo o empréstimo de Inu-Yasha.

- Não ia dizer que ia jantar com um pobre viúvo, não é?

- Viúvo?

Rin contou a ela um pouco que soubera de Sango.

- Esse encontro não promete ser dos mais festivos...

- Ora vamos!! Ele pode ser bonito, charmoso...

- Não com a minha sorte...

Apesar disso, Rin se esforçou ao máximo por pensar positivamente em relação ao encontro, enquanto se arrumava. Talvez Kagome estivesse certa. Talvez um fabuloso exemplar de homem estivesse prestes a entrar em sua vida naquela noite e levantar seu ânimo. Algum dia teria que ser a vez dela, certo?

Apenas para o caso disso acontecer naquela noite, ela se vestiu cuidadosamente. Gostava muito do vestido estampado, cujo, não muito pequeno decote realçava seus atributos: a pele alva e os seios bem desenhados. Ao colocar as sandálias de salto alto, instantaneamente se sentiu mais alta e elegante. Sempre pensara que a vida seria mais fácil se tivesse pernas mais compridas e a cintura mais fina, mas estudando sua imagem no espelho começava a pensar que, na verdade, gostava de se arrumar.

Será que pareceria jovem demais para o viúvo? Pensou se deveria se apresentar de um jeito mais reservado e sério, mas também pensou em seguida que todos precisavam de alegria. O pobre viúvo já devia estar cansado de lamúrias.

Perdida em pensamentos, Rin só percebeu seu atraso quando Inu-Yasha chegou para apanhar Kagome. Quando olhou no relógio, teve um calafrio. Como podia já ser oito horas?

Assim ficaria realmente atrasada...

Pontualidade era uma de suas promessas para o ano-novo, mas essa realmente era muito difícil de ser cumprida.

- Oh, desculpem-me!!! – Rin foi logo dizendo quando finalmente chegou à casa de Sango. – Sei que estou atrasada, mas não queria estar... foi um dia daqueles...

- É sempre um dia daqueles para você Rin... – disse Sango tentando parecer severa enquanto abraçava afetuosamente a amiga.

Rin balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei, eu sei... mas estou tentando melhorar. – ela baixou a voz como se conspirasse. – Ele já chegou? Como ele é?

- Um tanto formal... não. Reservado seria uma definição melhor – Sango se corrigiu. – Mas o sorriso é maravilhoso quando você consegue um. Ele é muito atraente.

- De verdade?

Quem diria, será que estava mesmo prestes a conhecer um viúvo_ excitante_?

- Tem barba?

- Não...

- Barrigudo?

- Nem de longe...

As palavras de Sango pareciam promissoras.

- Dentadura?

Sango estava quase gargalhando.

- Vá ver você mesma...

Talvez sua sorte houvesse mudado. Endireitando os ombros e respirando fundo, Rin seguiu a amiga em direção a sala de estar.

- Ela chegou!

Rin ouviu-a dizer, já paralisada ao ver o homem que estava entre Miroku e Kohako.

Ele se virara ante as palavras de Sango, e Rin teve a estranha sensação de que sua expressão horrorizada apenas espelhava a dela.

Era Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai.

E então ele ficou temporariamente fora de sua vista, encoberto por Miroku que se aproximava dela sorrindo.

- Rin! – ele chamou abraçando-a. – Atrasada como sempre.

- Já me ajoelhei aos pés de Sango – ela brincou, alimentando a esperança de que estivesse errada, e de que Sesshoumaru não estivesse por detrás de Miroku afinal. Seria apenas alguém parecido com ele. Mas não. Miroku se moveu, ainda com o braço em seus ombros, voltando-se para os demais... e não houve dúvidas.

Lá estava Sesshoumaru, transformado em pedra. Claramente odiando o fato de participar de um encontro com sua própria secretária.

Rin considerou suas opções. Desejar nunca haver nascido encabeçava a lista, seguida pelo velho desejo de que um buraco se abrisse no chão para engoli-la.

Se fingisse desmaiar tudo acabaria? Provavelmente não. E aquilo não fazia seu estilo, sempre fora um pouco mais atrevida.

_Continua..._

_-x-_

Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir mil perdões a todas as leitoras(res) que acompanham minhas fics.

Tive e ainda estou me livrando de um problema pessoal muito grande, uma perda muito dolorosa para mim...

Falando sobre a fic...

Bem ela se passa em uma era totalmente atual, na qual kimonos formais e coisas parecidas são pouco usados, a não ser pelas famílias totalmente tradicionais.

A idéia foi tirada de um livro, um romance que eu li. Este tendo o mesmo nome da fic.

Preservei pelo simples fato da essência do livro estar presente o tempo inteiro na estória.

Ele um homem seco, bastante sério, ela uma moça cheia de sonhos e esperança...

Será o que vai acontecer nesse encontro na casa de Sango?

Não percam no próximo capítulo...

"_- Olá – Rin abriu um sorriso brilhante para cumprimentar Sesshoumaru, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Em resposta, recebeu um olhar glacial."_


	2. Odiável Jantar

**犬夜****叉**

**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados.)**

Encontro Surpresa

* * *

Capítulo – 02 – Odiável jantar

- Olá – Rin abriu um sorriso brilhante para cumprimentar Sesshoumaru, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Em resposta, recebeu um olhar glacial.

- Rin, esse é Sesshoumaru Daiyoukai. – disse Miroku. – ele estava nos contando como tem sido difícil a vida dele no escritório desde que sua secretária se machucou, e dissemos à ele que você também é secretária. Contamos tudo sobre você.

Rin estendeu-lhe a mão, e Sesshoumaru não teve outra alternativa se não apertá-la.

- Rin Hiiragizawa. – sua voz estava trêmula, e ela tentou não se importar com a pressão que os dedos fortes fizeram sobre sua mão.

A despeito de sua óbvia relutância em cumprimentá-la, a mão dele era firme e quente... muito mais quente que ela podia imaginar. Rin puxou a mão em seguida, estranhamente incomodada.

- Quanta formalidade, Rin – Miroku comentou divertido. – Por sorte não terei de apresentá-la a Kohako, irmão da Sango.

- Rin já é minha amiga a muito tempo – Kohako explicou, dirigindo a Rin um sorriso simpático, Rin apenas corou um pouco.

Ele, obviamente sabia que fora convidado apenas para fazer parecer que o jantar não era combinado para que Rin e Sesshoumaru se conhecessem. Mas, com certeza, Sesshoumaru não se deixaria enganar.

- Como esta Rin? Faz tempo que não nos vemos!

- Estou bem, Kohako. – embora se sentisse a beira da morte por tanto constrangimento, pensou.

Sango estendeu a Rin uma taça de vinho.

- Pensamos que você poderia dar umas dicas a Sesshoumaru sobre como lidar com as experiências desastrosas que tem enfrentado com a secretária substituta.

Claro. Miroku e Sango haviam dito a ele que ela era uma conceituada secretária executiva, certo?

- É mesmo? – Rin deu um sorriso cínico. – Mas não parece tão difícil encontrar boas secretarias hoje em dia, o que há de errado com a substituta que conseguiu?

- Ela parece não se importar nem um pouco com o relógio – Sesshoumaru disse, fitando com um olhar sarcástico o relógio de parede. Não havia duvidas de que ele havia chegado antes das oito e pegando ate mesmo Miroku e Sango despreparados. - É inacreditável!

- Talvez não esteja muito motivada para o trabalho. Consegue imaginar alguma razão para isso?

Sesshoumaru deu nos ombros.

- Puro descaso. Ou preguiça – ele sugeriu – Ela parece também desligada do mundo em que vivemos... Fala com tanta vivacidade de suas fantasias que parecem reais! – prosseguiu, e à sua revelia, Rin sentiu-se corar, lembrando-se de seu analista financeiro.

Algo ainda poderia piorar aquela noite?

- Bem, nem sempre as relações no trabalho são tranqüilas. Conte a ele sobre seu chefe, Rin. Esse sim parece ser horrível.

Ah, sim. As coisas podiam piorar.

- Como assim? – Sesshoumaru voltou-se com interesse. - Por quê?

Nem, Sesshoumaru havia perguntado, e Rin poderia aproveitar para dizer exatamente o que pensava sobre ele.

- Ele é muito rude e desagradável. – Rin disse fazendo uma careta. – Não tem habilidade para se relacionar com as pessoas. Não consegue dizer ''bom dia'', ''por favor'', ''obrigada''. É... Inacreditável! – ela sorriu cinicamente.

Rin pode ver o rosto de Sesshoumaru tornar-se ainda mais tenso.

- Talvez seja muito ocupado.

- Isso não é desculpa para falta de educação. – Rin disse, fitando-o em seus olhos.

- E ele proíbe qualquer chamada pessoal no escritório. – Sango acrescentou, sem perceber o clima desconfortável entre Sesshoumaru e Rin. – Rin tem que desligar o telefone no meio da conversa quando ele abre a porta. Fica ate engraçado. No meio da conversa ela diz que "retornará em breve minha ligação". E temos que esperar ate que se tranque novamente em sua sala. – ela se virou para Sesshoumaru. – Isso não acontece em seu escritório, não é?

- Na realidade, não encorajo ninguém ficar conversando no trabalho – ele falou com um olhar desagradável para Rin.

Obviamente, ela nunca mais teria permissão de se aproximar do telefone no escritório. Não que esperasse continuar trabalhando lá depois daquele jantar. Tentava imaginar um momento em sua vida que houvesse sido mais embaraçoso que aquele, e não conseguia se lembrar. Será que a sorte nunca ia sorrir para ela?

- Sua equipe de trabalho pode se sentir mais animada depois de conversar com outro amigo – ela resolveu se defender. - Se puder levar em conta que seus empregados têm uma vida fora do trabalho, talvez a produtividade deles melhore.

- Não há nada errado com a produtividade de minha equipe. – Sesshoumaru não conseguia disfarçar sua irritação.

Todos se voltaram para ele com um ar intrigado, e ele se esforçou por controlar seu mau humor.

- Os funcionários usam o telefone quando necessário, mesmo para resolver algum problema pessoal. Bater papo quando estão recebendo para trabalhar é que eu não admito.

- Sua secretária atrasa o trabalho que pede a ela? – Rin perguntou, com uma suavidade forçada.

- Não, mas faz tudo à sua maneira.

- Talvez devesse trabalhar para Sesshoumaru, Rin. – disse Miroku, em uma tentativa de aproximá-los a qualquer custo. – Com certeza se daria melhor com ele que com seu chefe atual.

- Oh! Seria uma ótima idéia! – Rin disse sorrindo. – Há alguma vaga em sua equipe, Sesshoumaru?

- Há uma grande possibilidade de que surja uma vaga para secretária substituta... Mas certamente não lhe interessaria. Miroku e Sango me disseram que você praticamente dirige a companhia para a qual trabalha atualmente. Eu não posso te oferecer tanto.

Uma rápida onda de calor percorreu o rosto de Rin.

- Mas estou pensando em mudanças de carreira... Estou ficando doente por ser tratada como um ser inferior... Talvez devesse mesmo mudar de ramo, diversificar. Talvez fosse melhor trabalhar em algo em que eu pudesse usar de verdade minhas habilidades.

- E quais são exatamente suas habilidades? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, como a demonstrar interesse.

Sim, quais mesmo eram seus talentos? A imaginação fértil de Rin falhava no exato momento em que precisava dela.

- Ela cozinha divinamente. – Sango respondeu de pronto, claramente pensando nas qualidades de uma boa esposa para Sesshoumaru.

Por alguma razão foi naquele momento que Rin lembrou-se de que ele era viúvo. Estivera tão chocada por vê-lo ali, que só se lembrara do antagonismo entre eles. A bela foto em cima da mesa lhe veio à mente, e ela se sentiu condoída com a situação de Sesshoumaru. Aquela mulher tão cheia de vida... Não estava mais do lado dele. Não era sem razão que seu chefe era tão amargo.

Rin sentiu-se subitamente culpada por havê-lo julgado tão mal. Talvez tudo aquilo mascarasse sua tristeza.

- Rin tem muita facilidade de se comunicar, é maravilhosa para lidar com as pessoas – Miroku afirmou.

- E não só com pessoas– Kohako disse brincando. – É muito boa com animais também. Lembra-se do cachorro do bar, Sango?

- Oh! Sim!! – Sango exclamou e Miroku sorriu.

- Ainda suo frio quando lembro daquilo – ele disse a Sesshoumaru – Rin enfrentou um sujeito... Sabe daquele tipo troncudo e sem pescoço, cheio de tatuagens? Rin o viu chutando o cachorro dele. Foi lá, tirou a coleira da Mao dele e lhe disse que não era digno de ter um cachorro. Nós ficamos tremendo, cochichando para ela que não era boa idéia. Mas ela gritava que levaria o cachorro para a sociedade protetora dos animais, que aquilo era um absurdo, e tudo mais... Sesshoumaru, Rin era metade do tamanho do sujeito, o bar inteiro já se preparava para defendê-la da reação dele.

Dessa vez notou-se um lampejo de real interesse na voz de Sesshoumaru.

- E o que aconteceu com o cachorro?

- Rin ficou com ele – Kohako explicou. – sabíamos que ficaria. Era uma raça estranha, enorme. Eu não iria querê-lo perto de mim... Mas logo estava comendo na mão dela. – ele se voltou para Rin. – O que aconteceu com aquele cachorro, Rin?

- Levei para a casa dos meus pais. – ela disse desconfortável com aquela exposição. – ele já esta muito velho e... Gordo!

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin.

- Você acha que realmente valeu a pena ter se arriscado tanto?

Por que pessoas como Sesshoumaru sempre faziam com que ela parecesse uma estúpida sentimental?

- Não sei – ela respondeu com os olhos baixos. – mas alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Um aviso – Miroku confidenciou a Sesshoumaru. – Rin pode parecer frágil e doce, mas nunca maltrate um animal perto dela ou estará se envolvendo em uma grande confusão.

Sesshoumaru examinou o rosto corado de Rin com cuidado, antes de dizer.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

- O que Rin realmente precisa... – começou Sango enquanto guiava todos à sala de jantar. – é de uma casa no campo, onde possa criar cães e gatos, e alojar todas as pessoas necessitadas que encontre pelo caminho.

- Não, muito obrigada – Rin protestou. – Sou muito urbana. Ainda não estou pronta para viver fazendo doces e bolos... – fez uma pausa. – Estava pensando em algo como relações públicas...

Os três amigos caíram na risada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – ela perguntou com ingenuidade.

- Rin querida, você jamais seria uma boa em relações públicas. Toma sempre o partido do cliente! Seria melhor que fosse uma astronauta!

E seus amigos seguiram o assunto, discutindo quais as carreiras adequadas para Rin. A sugestão de Kohako, de que deveria trabalhar no controle de zoonoses foi a mais votada.

Ela mordeu o lábio, podia sentir que Sesshoumaru a examinava minuciosamente. Não estaria preocupada se seus amigos não estivessem decididos a transformá-la na dona-de-casa perfeita. Será que não percebiam que Sesshoumaru não estava nem um pouco impressionado?

As coisas ainda pioraram quando, durante o jantar, Sango deu inicio a um assunto mais pessoal, abordando, não sutilmente, a vida de Sesshoumaru e sua filha.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Risa – Sesshoumaru disse quase com relutância.

Rin não o culpava. Ele podia ler a mensagem nas entrelinhas: todos achavam que deveria casar-se para dar uma segunda mãe à filha.

Sesshoumaru deveria estar odiando tudo aquilo, ainda mais que ela.

- Ela tem nove anos – ele continuou, antes que lhe arrancassem mais essa informação.

- Deve ter sido muito difícil criá-la sozinho – disse Sango.

- Risa tinha apenas três anos quando Sara faleceu. Várias babás me ajudaram, mas nos últimos tempos ela tem ficado na escola o dia todo, e nossa empregada fica com ela quando preciso chegar mais tarde em casa.

A voz de Sesshoumaru não denotava nenhuma emoção, era como se sua pequena filha fosse mais um problema de logística.

Rin sentia por ela, pobre criança. Nunca recebera uma chamada telefônica dela. Provavelmente era instruída pelo pai a não o incomodar. Rin pensou em quanto à pequena se sentia sozinha.

Sesshoumaru, aquela noite, estava se revelando mais chato que o tolerável. Ele ia dirigir, por isso não estava bebendo, e, embora Rin não pudesse fazer qualquer objeção àquilo, ele poderia pelo menos fingir que estava se divertindo.

Sesshoumaru parecia absolutamente apavorado com a idéia de que Rin se insinuasse para ele. O receio era ate compreensível depois do modo com que os amigos a pintaram como a deusa do lar.

Mas ele não precisava preocupar-se. Ficar com ele era a ultima coisa que tinha em mente. Não estava desesperada por um relacionamento.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado dela no jantar, parecendo reprová-la todo o tempo, desde quando ria, ate quando se servia de mais vinho e falava das festas e clubes aos quais tinha ido, deixando claro que não estava a disposição de viúvos deprimidos. Claro que parecia animada, era o mínimo que podia fazer por Sango e Miroku, que haviam se esforçado tanto para preparar aquele encontro.

Ignorando o olhar reprovador de Sesshoumaru, Rin serviu-se de mais vinho. Qualquer pessoa em seu lugar faria como ela: aproveitaria a ocasião para relaxar e se divertir. Poderia chamar um taxi e pegar o carro no outro dia. Qualquer um pensaria assim, exceto Sesshoumaru.

Claro que era tentador fazer algo que claramente o incomodava, ainda mais quando Rin sentia a presença forte dele ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru não acrescentava nada a conversa, mas ficava claro que achava tolas as colocações de Rin, e isso a deixava nervosa. E como em um circulo vicioso, ela bebia ainda mais vinho.

Enquanto a noite seguia, Rin percebia que seu tom de voz se alterava, e que ficava mais e mais empolgada com seus próprios assuntos, ate que Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio, obviamente sem poder agüentar mais.

- Preciso ir – ele disse, empurrando bruscamente sua cadeira para trás.

- Rin – disse Miroku com um sorriso -, talvez você também devesse ir... Ou não conseguira ir trabalhar amanha.

Aquele assunto causou um súbito tremor em Rin.

- Nem fale disso. – ela fechou os olhos, o que foi um erro.

A sala girou rapidamente quando ela os abriu de novo.

- Seria muito pedir que a levasse em casa, Sesshoumaru? – Miroku perguntou. - não posso deixá-la ir sozinha para casa nesse estado.

- Estou perfeitamente bem. – Rin protestou no mesmo instante, erguendo a cabeça tentando se manter equilibrada apesar do movimento súbito.

- Você esta ótima. - Sango concordou, ajudando a levantar-se. – Mas é hora de ir. Sesshoumaru a deixará em casa.

- Porque não me leva Kohako?

- Porque estou sem carro... – Kohako disse simplesmente, claramente esquivando-se.

- Fico muito feliz em dar-lhe uma carona. – Sesshoumaru disse com certo humor, detestando a idéia, com certeza, mas incapaz de encontrar uma boa desculpa para não levá-la.

Naquela noite, chovia forte e talvez estivesse ate caindo pedrinhas de gelo. Sesshoumaru observou resignado enquanto Sango e Miroku procurava ajudar Rin a vestir seu casaco, abotoando-o e beijando-a antes de deixá-la sob os cuidados dele.

Rin resolveu agradecer rapidamente pelo jantar, disposta a preservar o máximo a dignidade que lhe restava. Infelizmente, equilibra-se em seus saltos parecia impossível e apenas o apoio da mão de Sesshoumaru conseguiu livrá-la de se esborrachar no chão.

- Cuidado!! – ele exclamou rispidamente.

- Sinto muito, o chão esta um pouco escorregadio... - Rin apertou com força os dedos dele. Em seguida tentou se afastar, mas Sesshoumaru colocou o braço em torno de seus ombros enquanto caminhava decidido para o carro.

- É você quem esta escorregadia. – ele disse em tom severo, enquanto abria a porta do carro com uma cortesia desnecessária.

O carro dele era imaculado. Nenhum papel, nenhum brinquedo esquecido ou migalhas no assento. Era impossível crer que uma criança havia andado nele, pensou Rin imaginando o lugar que a pobre Risa ocupava na vida organizada e eficiente de Sesshoumaru.

- Ajuste logo seu cinto de segurança.

- Sim, senhor. – Rin respondeu com ironia.

Sesshoumaru virou para traz de modo a poder manobrar o carro na rua estreita, quase sem nenhuma visão pelo mau tempo. Sentindo aquela proximidade, Rin fez um enorme esforço para se endireitar bem no banco, para o caso de Sesshoumaru pensar que ela estava se inclinando de modo convidativo em direção a ele. O perfume masculino provocava-lhe sensações que não podia explicar. Foi um alivio quando ele finalmente fez o retorno e sentou-se normalmente. Mas isso não tornou as coisas tão mais fáceis. Sesshoumaru era uma presença forte ali a seu lado.

Ele estava concentrado em dirigir, e Rin só ousava observá-lo pelo canto dos olhos, mais interessada do que queria admitir. Sua competência era evidente pela firmeza com que dirigia.

Quando o olhar de Rin pousou nas mãos dele, que seguravam o volante, algo ocorreu dentro dela, que fez com que desviasse rapidamente o olhar.

Era ridículo, Rin repreendeu-se. Por que sentia-se tão vulnerável a ele naquela noite? Ele era o mesmo Sesshoumaru, um homem desagradável, seu chefe e um convidado mal-agradecido. Ela não gostava dele de forma alguma.

Então, porque o interesse por seus lábios, seu queixo, pelos cabelos longos caídos sob o peito, ou pela força de suas mãos?

- Para onde devo ir?

A pergunta dele quebrou o silêncio e a paralisou.

- O que?

- Miroku me pediu que a deixasse em casa. Provavelmente ele sabe onde é, mas eu não leio pensamentos...

- Oh... sim... – Rin se endireitou no assento, assustada demais com seus sentimentos para responder à altura ao sarcasmo dele.

Ela orientou-o por entre as ruas escuras enquanto os faróis piscavam ritmicamente fora do carro. Depois disso, o silencio entre eles tornou-se mais pesado, ate que Rin não pôde agüentar.

- Porque não disse a eles que me conhecia?

- Provavelmente pela mesma razão a qual você também não disse – Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente. – Pensei que iria tomar a situação ainda mais embaraçosa do que já estava.

- É logo ali. – ela apontou o lugar, aliviada por estar tão perto de casa. – Se me deixar aqui, esta ótimo,nunca há lugar para estacionar em frente.

Sesshoumaru ignorou-a e continuou a se dirigir para o lugar onde ela havia apontado. Como sempre, havia muitos carros estacionados, e Sesshoumaru não teve alternativa a não ser parar no meio da rua. Rin colocou a mão na maçaneta quando ele destravou a porta.

- Obrigada pela carona – ela murmurou. – eu espero não havê-lo desviado muito de seu caminho.

Um golpe de vento a atingiu quando ela empurrou a porta e em seguida, forçando-a a fechá-la novamente.

- Puxa, que noite horrível!!

- Espera aí.

Resmungando, Sesshoumaru apanhou um guarda-chuva e saiu do carro. Tentava abri-lo enquanto dava a volta ao redor do carro.

- Vou com você ate a porta.

- Honestamente, não é necessário...

- Sai logo daí! – ele pediu de modo autoritário. – Quanto mais rápido você sair, mais rápido estarei em casa.

Relutante, Rin saiu do carro, abrigada pelo guarda-chuva. O vento estava ainda mais cortante, e a chuva batia em seu rosto, mas mesmo assim ela podia sentir a intimidade daquele seu contato com Sesshoumaru. Ele era alto, e ela teve um impulso inexplicável de colocar seu braço em torno dele e apertá-lo, para sentir o quanto ele era forte e musculoso.

- Certo, vamos nos mexer logo senão morremos congelados aqui mesmo. – ele disse, sem poder ler, por sorte, os pensamentos dela, como ele próprio havia dito.

Rin fazia um enorme esforço para acompanhar os passos com aqueles saltos altos.

- Por que não colocou um sapato com o qual conseguisse andar? – ele perguntou rudemente, segurando o guarda-chuva impacientemente sobre ela.

- Se eu soubesse que estava indo a uma expedição ao Alasca teria feito isso. – ela gritou, os dentes batendo tanto que mal podia falar, mas agradecida pelo fato de ter alguma justificativa para o tremor que transparecia em sua voz. E em suas pernas. Era não podia acreditar na tentação que havia sentido segundos antes.

Sesshoumaru teria um colapso se ela colocasse seus pensamentos em ação. O que poderia acontecer? Ela engoliu a seco, sem saber se sentia-se aliviada ou desapontada porque nunca teria essa resposta. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que não conseguia colocar a chave na fechadura.

Sem poder esperar, Sesshoumaru colocou sua mão sobre a dela na intenção de abrir logo a porta, mas instintivamente, ante o toque dos dedos dele, Rin retirou sua Mao, derrubando a chave no chão.

Totalmente impaciente, ele pegou do chão a chave suja e molhada, sem dizer uma palavra destrancou a porta e escancarou-a.

- Obrigada mais uma vez pela carona.

- Vejo-a amanha – ele rosnou.

Tudo bem, se era assim que ele queria, ela não o convidaria para entrar. Apertou ainda mais o casaco em torno do corpo.

- Tem certeza de que quer que eu vá trabalhar amanha?

- É para isso que estou lhe pagando – ele disse, com um olhar irônico.

- Mas pensei que eu era um desastre.

- Não é mesmo uma ótima secretaria – ele concordou. – mas é a melhor que consegui ate agora. Se prestou atenção, sabe que vou iniciar um grande projeto, e não tenho tempo para procurar outra substituta. Por isso, vou ficar com você mais um pouco.

- Obrigada pelo caloroso voto de confiança!

- Não economizou palavras para dizer o quanto odiava trabalhar para mim. Logo, não vejo motivo para enfeitar a realidade. Você não pode abrir mão desse emprego, e eu não tenho tempo para arrumar outra substituta.

- Quer dizer que estamos amarrados um ao outro? – Rin perguntou, erguendo o rosto de modo provocante.

- Precisamente. Então façamos o melhor possível. – ele olhou para baixo, sem inclinar a cabeça. – eu lhe pago, e você trabalha. Sugiro que tome um litro de água antes de se deitar. E não se atrase! Temos muito o que fazer amanha cedo.

-x-

Desligando o despertador, Rin forçou-se a abrir os olhos para ver as horas. Precisava erguer um pouco a cabeça para isso, mas ao primeiro movimento soltou um gemido.

Claro, a esperada dor de cabeça. Levantando a mão, apalpou a testa para ter certeza de que estava ainda intacta.

Infelizmente estava. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ter de se encontrar novamente com Rin.

Rin encarou o relógio. O que ele diria se ela se atrasasse de novo? Se não demorasse no banho e tivesse sorte com os trens, talvez conseguisse chegar no horário.

A chuva continuava a cair forte naquela manha. O metrô estava lotado, ela estava enjoada e sua cabeça latejava. Para piorar tudo, as memórias da noite anterior ainda estavam vívidas em sua mente. A expressão dele quando descobrira que seu encontro seria com sua própria secretária; o modo como o coração dela batera inexplicavelmente quando ela fixara a boca dele e as mãos. As lembranças de seu corpo encostando ao dele sob o guarda-chuva, imaginando como seria tocá-lo deliberadamente...

Ela devia estar completamente dominada pelo álcool.

Será que tinha feito ou dito algo indecente? , Rin pensou em pânico. Será que se lembrava de tudo?

Bem, se tentara alguma coisa, com certeza fora firmemente rejeitada, isso era algo que podia ter certeza. O vestido de que ela tanto gostava e seus saltos não tiveram efeito algum sobre Rin. Sempre diziam a Rin que ela ficava muito atraente com aquele vestido, mas ele simplesmente a vira apenas como a incompetente secretária substituta.

Rin chegou ao escritório com menos de dois minutos de atraso. Rin já estava em sua mesa, claro. Ele a olhou por cima dos óculos de leitura enquanto ela abria a porta.

- Você esta péssima!

- Obrigada!

- Não espere que eu me compadeça.

- Não, nunca conto com milagres.

Ele apenas estreitou os olhos por detrás de seus óculos de leitura.

- Pegue suas coisas. Temos muito o que fazer.

- Vou desjejuar, e logo estarei pronta.

- Você tem cinco minutos – ele disse, voltando sua atenção ao jornal que estava lendo.

Rin caminhou ate a máquina de café e pegou dois expressos.

Sentou-se para tomá-los, tentando não prestar atenção ao barulho dos telefones e dos teclados dos computadores. Havia um martelo dentro de seu cérebro, que parecia bater ritmicamente em cada uma de suas terminações nervosas.

Qualquer garota teria aspirinas dentro da gaveta, mas não Rin. Examinando cuidadosamente as gavetas, Rin foi obrigada a admitir que Rin não tinha dor de cabeça. Ela não devia nem mesmo saber o que aquilo significava. Provavelmente nunca ficara nervosa ou exagerara na bebida ou falara alto na frente de Rin.

O café fez a sentir-se pior. Gemendo, Rin encostou-se à mesa e enterrou a cabeça em seus braços.

Tudo bem. Desistira de tudo. Morreria ali mesmo, no escritório de Rin, e ele teria apenas que decidir o que fazer com o corpo dela. E conhecendo-o, deixaria isso por conta da nova substituta.

- Não tomou a água antes de deitar, não foi? – a voz de Rin doeu os ouvidos de Rin.

- Não – ela murmurou, apenas porque era mais fácil do que balançar a cabeça.

- Deve estar desidratada.

Em algum lugar do ouvido direito, ela pôde perceber o som de vidro sendo colocado em cima de sua mesa.

- Aqui esta. Chá doce com duas aspirinas.

A promessa das aspirinas foi suficiente para fazer com que Rin levantasse a cabeça com cuidado.

- Obrigada. – ela disse em voz baixa.

Depois de alguns minutos que tomara o remédio, começou a pensar que sobreviveria afinal.

Rin estava sentado no canto de sua mesa, lendo alguns papéis. Ele parecia estar sempre de cenho franzido, Rin pensou divertida. Será que agia assim com todo mundo ou só com ela? O pensamento com que se sentisse novamente deprimida. Chegar atrasada ao escritório e dizer o que lhe vinha a cabeça provavelmente não era a melhor estratégia para conseguir que ele lhe sorrisse...

Mas talvez houvesse alguma coisa nela de que ele ainda pudesse gostar.

-x-

N/A:

Ela não pôde resistir ao charme dele, mesmo que sem querer, ela não resistiu.

Admito que esse encontro foi bastante inusitado, mas que foi uma grande lição para ela, e também para ele.

O que será que ele realmente esta pensando, no dia seguinte do jantar, será que pode acontecer algo ainda pior do que os debates entre eles sobre quem era pior que o outro?

No próximo capítulo...

- Kagura deve voltar em algumas semanas – ele disse como que para se lembrar disso.

- Esta dizendo que não precisara me suportar por um longo tempo?

- Tive a impressão de que esse desejo era mútuo.

-x-

Até a próxima!


	3. Melhorando e piorando

Capítulo 03 Melhorando e piorando

Rin estava decidida: iria retribuir de algum jeito a gentileza de seu chefe.

Aproximou-se dele em silencio, mas, parecendo sentir a presença dela, Sesshoumaru voltou-se imediatamente.

- Esta melhor? – ele perguntou, rude como sempre.

- Um pouco.

- Bom. – fechando a pasta, ele soltou na mesa com um barulho que fez Rin saltar. – Porque bebe tanto se sabe que passa mal no dia seguinte?

- Não costumo fazer isso – ela disse, tentando se controlar. - Estava querendo me sentir melhor, apesar de você... Porque concordou em ir, se não se esforçou nem um pouco para relaxar?

Pronto, sua promessa de melhorar a relação entre eles havia sido esquecida.

- Fui porque Miroku me pediu que fosse – Sesshoumaru disse secamente – Ele disse que Sango tinha uma amiga que eu gostaria de conhecer. Eu esperava uma pessoa gentil e educada, não uma mulher com um enorme decote, com sapatos ridículos e disposta a beber tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance e que contivesse álcool.

Ah, então ele percebera seu decote! – nem era tão grande assim como ele havia dito. - , Rin notou uma satisfação perversa.

- Eles obviamente não faziam idéia... – ela concordou com uma voz suave. – Para mim disseram que você era muito simpático! Acho que não posso mais confiar nas descrições feitas por meus amigos....

- Concordo plenamente com você.

- Oh, pela primeira vez!

Sesshoumaru levantou-se.

- Bem, se já esta boa para discutir, então já pode trabalhar – ele disse, mostrando-se insensível. – Acho que também concordamos que a noite de ontem foi muito desagradável. Francamente preferia não saber nada sobre sua vida pessoal, pois não quero misturar intimidade com negócios. Entretanto, como expliquei, não tenho tempo para procurar outra pessoa, então sugiro que finjamos a noite passada nunca aconteceu e continuemos como antes. Embora fosse melhor que você chegasse no seu horário e se apresentasse em condições para trabalhar. – ele acrescentou rudemente.

Rin levou a mão na cabeça que ainda doía. Ela só queria estar em posição de dizer a Sesshoumaru exatamente o que fazer com o emprego. Tinha uma idéia de haver comentado algo na noite anterior sobre encontrar uma nova carreira. Parecera uma boa idéia então, e ainda melhor naquela manha.

Algum dia ela teria que fazer algo a respeito, mas naquele exato momento, tinha que sobreviver e pagar suas contas. Nunca tivera o habito de fazer poupança. Teria que continuar no escritório de Sesshoumaru naquele momento.

- Kagura deve voltar em algumas semanas – ele disse como que para se lembrar disso.

- Esta dizendo que não precisara me suportar por um longo tempo?

Apesar de sua própria relutância, Rin sentia-se magoada por perceber que Sesshoumaru mal podia esperar para se ver livre dela.

- Tive a impressão de que esse desejo era mútuo.

- E estava certo.

- Esta me dizendo que quer partir agora?

- Não – Rin disse, sentindo-se encostada à parede – Preciso continuar. Não tenho alternativa.

- Estamos no mesmo barco então. – disse Sesshoumaru, dirigindo-se à sua cadeira. – E se quer continuar a trabalhar, sugiro que comece.

Três horas depois, Rin estava atrás de uma pilha de papéis que Sesshoumaru pusera em sua mesa, antes de sair para almoçar com um cliente.

- Quando voltar, espero que os arquivos estejam prontos em minha mesa.

Rin fingiu não ouvi-lo. Será que queria mesmo se manter naquele emprego?

A expressão dele estava indecifrável como sempre, mas ela podia apostar que ele se declinava em vê-la atulhada de trabalho. Acreditava que pelo menos metade daquele serviço poderia esperar e que ele só o exigiria para aquele dia para puni-la.

Era difícil acreditar que, por um ou dois momentos na noite anterior, chegara a julgá-lo atraente.

Correndo os dedos pelo longos cabelos negros e sedosos, Rin pensou que precisaria de um chá antes de enfrentar tudo aquilo.

Embora Sesshoumaru afirmasse que seus empregados não tinha tempo para bate-papos, Rin já percebera que a máquina, onde compraria seu chá gelado (aqueles em lata) era um lugar onde as pessoas se reuniam. Talvez as duas moças do departamento financeiro estivessem conversando sobre o trabalho, mas Rin duvidava disso. Elas pararam quando ela se aproximou, e se afastaram educadamente para abrir-lhe espaço.

- Obrigada! – Rin exclamou com um sorriso. Um sorriso meio amarelo.

- Esta se sentindo mal?

- Terrivelmente – ela admitiu, esforçando-se por lembrar o nome delas. – juro que nunca, nunca mesmo vou beber de novo.

Koume e Ayame, das poucas vezes em que haviam conversado com ela, mostraram-se reservadas. Porem dessa vez pareceram menos rígidas depois de sua franca confissão de que estava com ressaca.

- E então, como vai indo? – a mais velha delas lhe perguntou.

- Acho que vou alcançar o "padrão Kagura" – Rin suspirou, enquanto pegava a latinha na maquina. – Como ela é de verdade? É tão perfeita quanto Sesshoumaru a descreve?

- Com certeza ela é muito eficiente. - Koume disse, sem parecer muito entusiasmada. – Sesshoumaru confia nela.

Rin tomou um gole de seu chá, ainda amudada ao lembrar-se da quantidade de trabalho que a esperava.

- Deve ser uma santa para conseguir lidar com ele...

Não foi a coisa certa a dizer. As duas moças agiram instantaneamente à critica a Sesshoumaru.

- Se o conhecer melhor, verá que é uma pessoa adorável – Koume disse, e Ayame assentiu em concordância.

- É o melhor chefe que já tive – Ayame acrescentou.

Aquilo era novidade para Rin.

- Ele nos trata como pessoas, não como empregados. Koume disse, abaixando o tom de voz como se confidenciasse algo. – Aqui entre nós, acho que Kagura espera ser mais do que secretária pessoal dele algum dia.

- Ah é? – Rin instantaneamente contraiu os músculos. – Você acha que ele corresponde?

- Não... – Ayame balançou a cabeça. – Ele nunca esqueceu a esposa, e acho que nunca esquecerá...

- Sara era uma pessoa maravilhosa – Ayame concordou – Ela costumava vir ao escritório, e nós gostávamos muito dela. Era linda, doce, sempre interessada pelos problemas das pessoas. Era algo natural nela, fazia com que você se sentisse especial, não era Koume?

Koume assentiu com uma expressão triste.

- Sesshoumaru era diferente naquela época. Ele a adorava e era correspondido. O sorriso dele [?] se iluminava quando ela chegava. Aquele acidente foi realmente uma tragédia.

- O que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou, esperando não parecer muito intrometida.

- Um acidente de carro. Um motorista bêbado se chocou contra o carro de Sara.

As duas pareceram entristecidas ao se lembrarem.

- Ela nunca saiu do coma. Viveu ainda algum tempo por aparelhos, mas não resistiu.

Ayame suspirou.

- Você não pode imaginar o quanto ele sofreu. E ainda tinha que se preocupar com Risa. Ela também estava no carro, também ficou no hospital, mas não teve nenhum ferimento mais grave.

- Era quase um bebê - Koume continuou. - Apenas crescida o suficiente para chorar por sua mãe.

Rin levou a mão aos lábios ao ouvir a história.

- Que coisa horrível... – disse, sentindo-se absolutamente inadequada.

- Sim – Koume concordou. - Sesshoumaru nunca mais foi o mesmo desde então. Ele se fechou depois que a perdeu, e não deixou que ninguém se aproximasse. Manteve a empresa em funcionamento mas acho que fez isso mais pelos empregados do que por si mesmo.

- Espero que queira se casar de novo algum dia – Ayame disse. – ele merece ser feliz, e Risa precisa de uma mãe. Talvez sinta falta de Kagura neste tempo em que esta longe – ela acrescentou como que esperançosa. – sei que ela pode parecer um pouco fria, mas é o jeito dela.. e ela é muito atraente, não acha? – Ela perguntou a koume que concordou novamente, embora relutante.

- Ela esta sempre tão bem vestida.

- Ela deve o conhecer bem depois de trabalhar para ele tanto tempo. Acho que sabe como agradá-lo e seria uma boa esposa.

Para Rin soava como se elas não acreditassem que Kagura seria mesmo uma boa esposa para Sesshoumaru. Ele já era eficiente e frio o suficiente por ele mesmo. Precisava de uma mulher afetuosa, doce e que o fizesse sorrir, não uma pessoa e empoada.

Rin não pode tirar a história trágica da Sesshoumaru de sua cabeça por toda aquela tarde. Tentou imaginá-lo ao lado da esposa na UTI, esperando que abrisse os olhos, ou tentando explicar ao bebê que não veria mais a mãe.

- Não foi sem razão que ele ficou tão incomodado por eu ter bebido ontem – Rin disse a Kagome ao chegar em casa, depois de contar-lhe o desastre que havia sido a noite anterior e sobre o que ouvira de Koume e Ayame.

- Sinto-me horrível. Fui tão dura com ele...

- Não faça isso – Kagome disse, oferecendo um suco a Rin.

- Não faça o que?

- Não se envolva.

- Não estou envolvida. – Rin disse na defensiva.

Kagome suspirou ao observar à amiga.

- Sabe como você é Rin – ela avisou - um leve toque em seu coração, e você já esta tentando virar o mundo de cabeça para baixo para melhoraras coisas... e algumas vezes simplesmente não depende de você, Rin. Também teve muita pena de Kouga e sabe bem o que aconteceu...

- Aquilo foi completamente diferente – Rin protestou. - Sesshoumaru não esta tentando conseguir nada de mim. Nunca me falou nada de Sara, tenho certeza de que nem queria que eu soubesse.

- Apenas não quero que, desejando ajudá-lo, você acabe se apaixonando por ele – Kagome disse preocupada - você precisa admitir que pode se machucar de novo. E pode ser ainda pior do que foi com Kouga. Seria sempre a segunda pessoa na vida dele Rin.

- Oh, honestamente Kagome! Rin exclamou com raiva – Se alguém a ouvisse falar, teria certeza que planejo me casar com Sesshoumaru. Tudo que estou dizendo é que eu deveria ter sido mais compreensiva com ele quando foi grosseiro comigo.

- Apenas tome cuidado, esta bem? Você não gostava dele antes de saber de toda essa estória, e ele é exatamente o mesmo homem. Ser viúvo não é desculpa para ser mau-educado. E alem disso, já se passaram seis anos desde que a mulher dele morreu, já devia ter voltado a agir de maneira menos agressiva, não acha? Não deixe que ele tire vantagem de seu coração mole, é tudo.

Rin não disse mais nada, mas pensou sobre o que Kagome dissera. A amiga podia ser prática, mas não entendia muito de relacionamentos

Lógico que não via possibilidades de se apaixonar por Sesshoumaru. Apenas faria algumas concessões quando ele fosse rude. Não iria enfrentá-lo a todo momento. Seria mais educada, discreta e eficiente. Se tudo que podia fazer para ajudá-lo era manter um clima tranqüilo em seu ambiente de trabalho, isso era o que faria.

Isso não seria se apaixonar por ele, certo?

Mudar o clima era mais fácil na teoria que na pratica, mas Rin realmente tentou. Cansada de ouvi-lo falar na elegância de Kagura, ela se esforçou para se vestir de um jeito mais sério. Sabia que nunca se sentiria a vontade em um conjunto de saia e blusa, e que as presilhas não seguravam seus cabelos muito lisos, mas forçou-se a isso. Quando Sesshoumaru a maltratava, ela mordia a língua e não respondia. Apenas fazia seu trabalho e esperava que ele percebesse o quanto a vida se tornara mais fácil. Tinha ate pensado o que diria quando ele lhe dissesse que estava agradecido por isso.

Mas longe de se sentir agradecido, Sesshoumaru ficou desconfiado de sua nova atitude.

- Qual o problema com você? – ele quis saber.

- Nenhum. – ela respondeu, um pouco abatida.

- Esta muito educada – ele resmungou. – isso me deixa nervoso. E porque esta se vestindo desse jeito? – a expressão dele mudou subitamente. – foi fazer entrevista para outro emprego?

- Não, só estou tentando parecer mais profissional. Pensei que iria aprovar minha nova conduta. - ela não pode deixar de dizer.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela. A tentativa de manter seus cabelos presos havia falhado miseravelmente. Dezenas de fios escapavam das presilhas e caiam por seu rosto. O casaco era um tom Acinzentado forte, e a camisa branca tinha muitos vincos. Era difícil crer que tais peças haviam saído do mesmo armário onde devia estar o vestido extravagante que ela usara no jantar oferecido por Miroku e Sango.

- Não tenho certeza de que esse visual combine com você – ele disse secamente.

Não havia como contentar determinadas pessoas, Rin pensou suspirando intimamente.

No dia seguinte, conversando com Sango, Rin confessou a amiga toda a verdade e soubera que Sesshoumaru fizera a mesma coisa com Miroku no dia seguinte ao jantar, pelo telefone.

- Ele fez algum comentário sobre mim? – Rin estava curiosa.

- Acho que ficou impressionado ao vê-la vestida daquele jeito. – Sango disse, evitando uma resposta direta. - Acredito que não use esse tipo de roupa no escritório, não é?

- Claro que não – disse Rin ofendida. – o que ele esperava? Que saísse para jantar de terninho? Ele deve ter dito a Miroku que eu não fazia seu tipo... não vou mais me importar de ser simpática com ele. Obviamente ele também não aprecia isso.

Mas por alguma razão queria mostrar para Sesshoumaru que Kagura não era a única profissional competente no mundo. Queria obrigá-lo a reconsiderar sua posição e, por isso, passou a se esforçar por estar sentada em sua mesa antes que ele chegasse.

Fingia estar lendo o jornal calmamente.

Claro que isso significava ter que acordar muito mais cedo e correr como louca pelo metro, mas valia a pena ver o olhar desconcertado que Sesshoumaru lhe dirigia quando chegava ao escritório

Naquela manha o clima estava horrível. Chovera por toda a noite, e o chão liso e escorregadio. Já bem perto do escritório, a chuva foi ficando mais e mais pesada. Ventava forte, em rajadas, e Rin foi obrigada a colocar a sombrinha quase frente ao rosto para se proteger. Era difícil ver por onde andava, mas ela continuou dizendo a si mesma que o escritório estava apenas a um quarteirão dali, e que precisava chegar no horário.

Mas não contava com o escorregão que levou em seguida, a queda amortecida por uma pilha de sacos de lixo que estava ali coletados.

Tentando se colocar em pé percebeu o estrago que fora causado em sua saia pelos sacos de lixo. Suas mãos estavam sujas, assim como suas pernas. E seus cabelos... bem, poderia esquecer deles naquele dia.

Rin tentou pegar novamente a sombrinha, lembrando-se do escorregão o tentando descobrir o que o provocara. Percebeu que havia alguns sacos de lixo abertos, de forma que o conteúdo deles se espalhara pela calçada.

De repente, algo pareceu se mexer no meio deles. Sobressaltada, Rin olhou com mais cuidado, e descobriu, no meio dos sacos, um pequeno cachorrinho, magro e com o olhar amedrontado.

Rin esqueceu-se de toda sua elegância, agachou-se entre os sacos de lixo e estendeu a mão.

- Oh, pobrezinho, eu o machuquei? – ela perguntou gentilmente, mantendo a mão esticada ate que o cãozinho se aproximasse para cheirá-la. Estava molhado e tremulo, e não tinha coleira.

- Você não é mais que um filhote, não é?

Não era com certeza o cachorro mais bonito que já vira. Um observador menos apaixonado diria inclusive que ele era muito feio, com suas pernas muito curtas em relação ao corpo longo e peludo, o focinho bigodudo e as orelhas compridas, uma levantada e outra caída.

Mas Rin via apenas o quanto estava magro e machucado, e ficou entristecida.

Não havia razão em procurar por seu dono. Aquela era uma rua comercial, só havia escritórios, e ninguém andaria por ali com um cachorro. Aquele filhote não estava perdido, havia sido abandonado se é que algum dia tivera uma casa. Mas alguma coisa no modo como ele movia a cauda em resposta a um agrado a cativou.

- Venha querido, vou levá-lo comigo.

Claro que não poderia deixá-lo ali, para morrer de frio e fome ou ate mesmo ser atropelado.

Com todo cuidado, puxou-o em sua direção. Ele gemeu, mas não se debateu quando ela o ergueu. Quando Rin o examinou melhor, não pareceu ferido.

- Acho que o maior problema é a fome. – Ela decidiu.

Havia um mercado próximo a estação de metro. Com a sombrinha agora inútil em um dos braços e o cachorro no outro, Rin mudou de direção para comprar pão, leite, e jornais para o caso de algum acidente. Mais tarde compraria uma coleira. Aquela altura estava quase tão suja e desarrumada quanto o pequeno cachorro, e já passava meia hora das nove. Para quem queria manter sua imagem, Rin estava perdida.

Bem, mas não pudera evitar.

Ignorando a expressão de espanto da recepcionista, ela seguiu para o elevador com o precioso embrulho em baixo dos braços.

Podia sentir o coração do animal batendo contra seu braço. E o dela também na expectativa de enfrentar a fúria de Sesshoumaru. Mas estava fortalecida pela raiva que sentia da crueldade de quem abandonara um animal indefeso na tempestade.

A porta do escritório estava aberta. Rin inspirou profundamente e entrou, parando só ao perceber que havia alguém mexendo em seu computador. Por um momento pensou que havia sido substiuída, mas ao olhar novamente percebeu que o digitador parecia mais interessado em brincar do que conseguir um emprego. A garotinha parou de digitar quando percebeu que Rin entrava, e olhou-a com um ar de poucos amigos. Ela usava óculos, e podia-se ver um rostinho pequeno e fechado por trás das lentes. Tinha um ar de autoconfiança incomum para alguém de tão pouca idade. E os olhos... dourados não deixava enganar...

- Quem é você?

- Sou Rin, e você? – respondeu Rin, embora percebesse o olhar mal-humorado.

Tal pai, tal filha.

- Risa – ela falou por fim. – Meu pai esta muito bravo com você.

- Acho que esta mesmo. – Rin colocou o pequeno cachorro no chão, e ele se sacudiu todo.

- Ele disse uma palavra feia.

Estava mesmo falando de Sesshoumaru?

- Onde ele esta agora?

- Ele vai encontrar alguém para ficar comigo e depois vai acabar com você! O que acha que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Acho que seu pai pensa que eu me atrasei de propósito. – Rin disse suspirando.

Tirou o casaco e pendurou-o, enquanto pensava o que faria a seguir. Teria que encontrar Sesshoumaru e explicar o que acontecera, mas o cachorrinho ainda tremia de frio e medo.

Ela sabia como se sentia.

Risa a examinava criticamente.

- Porque esta tão suja?

- Caí em um monte de lixo.

- Argh!! – Risa torceu o nariz. – Você esta com um cheiro ruim também. – ela informou a Rin, que levantou o braço e sentiu o cheiro de lixo podre. Devia ser sobra de comida.

Ótimo. Era tudo de que ela precisava. Risa havia dado a volta na mesa e olhava para o cachorrinho preocupada.

- Esse cachorro é seu?

- Agora é.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Não sei. Como acha que devo chamá-lo?

- É menino ou menina?

Boa pergunta. Rin levantou o cachorro gentilmente.

- É um menino...

- Que tal Raito!

Raito? Rin esperava que ela sugerisse outros nomes, e começou a rir. Risa pareceu ofendida.

- Não acha que é um bom nome?

- É um nome ótimo! – Rin se controlou rapidamente. – Raito, o cão. Adoro isso. Raito! – ela chamou o cachorro, estralando os dedos para que ele a atendesse.

Ele levantou as orelhas e sentou-se, olhando para ela atentamente, o que fez com que Risa sorrisse pela primeira vez desde que a vira. Porem rapidamente seu rosto ficou sério de novo. E Rin se perguntou se um sorriso teria efeito similar a expressão de Sesshoumaru.

Risa agachou-se ao lado dela.

- Olá Raito!

- Deixe que ele cheire seus dedos antes de tocar nele. – disse Rin, sorrindo quando Raito abanou a cauda e se aproximou da mão de Risa.

- Ele é bonitinho. – Risa comentou.

- Não acho que seu pai vai concordar com você.

Mal pronunciou aquelas palavras e Sesshoumaru irrompeu na sala.

- Ah! Aí esta você! – ele exclamou ao ver Rin. – Que bom que tenha se juntado à nós.

Rin se levantou consciente de seu estado.

- Sinto muito por estar atrasada – ela começou a explicar, mas logo foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru que percebera seu estado.

-Pelo amor de Kami, Rin, o que andou fazendo?

- Por favor, não grite... – ela pediu, mas já era tarde. Assustado com o volume da voz de Sesshoumaru, o cachorrinho fez xixi no carpete.

- Veja o que fez! – Rin acusou Sesshoumaru, enquanto rapidamente espalhava os jornais por cima da mancha e pisava nela – Esta tudo bem querido... – ela disse acariciando a animal trêmulo. – Não vou deixar esse homem gritar com você... – ela disse acariciando o animal trêmulo.

Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, ainda agachada no chão.

- Você esta perturbando Raito.

- Perturbando...? – Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça em frustração muda. – Quem?

- É o nome dele papai – Risa disse.

- Raito?

- Risa escolheu o nome – Rin disse rapidamente antes que ele pudesse dizer algo que entristecesse a filha. – Combina bem com ele, não acha?

Sesshoumaru ignorou o comentário. Parecia estar contando ate dez antes de explodir.

- Rin... – ele disse num tom de voz mais baixo e controlado, quase sussurrando. – O que este cachorro esta fazendo aqui?

- Encontrei-o no caminho...

- Então é melhor que o perca de novo e bem rápido! Escritório não é lugar para cachorros.

- Bem... também não é lugar para crianças...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Isso é muito diferente. Minha empregada precisou ir ver sua irmã doente e hoje é dia de recesso na escola. Não tive alternativa a não ser trazer Risa comigo. Não podia deixá-la em casa sozinha.

- Também não podia deixar Raito largado na rua – Rin argumentou. – Ele seria atropelado!

Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos furioso.

- Rin isso é um escritório, não uma casa de cachorros abandonados. Pensei que estava tentando ser mais profissional!

- Algumas coisas são mais importantes que ser profissional. – ela respondeu prontamente, abaixando-se para pegar o cachorrinho no colo.

- Aonde vai? – ele perguntou rudemente. - Ainda não acabei!

- Vou enxugá-lo e lhe dar algo para beber. – ela respondeu pacientemente. – E quando eu acabar voltarei aqui, e você poderá ser grosseiro comigo o quanto quiser.

- Posso ir com você para ajudá-la? – Risa perguntou, enquanto o pai estava a beira de um ataque.

- Claro – Rin respondeu. – você poderá segurar Raito enquanto eu o seco.

- Espere um minuto! – Sesshoumaru começou sem poder acreditar que perdera tão facilmente o controle da situação.

Risa revirou os olhos, como se fosse uma adolescente.

- Papai, esta tudo bem – disse em tom monótono, seguindo Rin para fora da sala antes que ele pudesse fazer valer sua autoridade.

No banheiro das mulheres, elas encontraram toalhas de papel, e com elas tiraram um pouco da sujeira de Raito e da própria Rin, que também não estava em bom estado.

- Acho que não vou ganhar nenhum concurso de limpeza hoje. – Rin comentou ao ver seu reflexo no espelho.

Risa estava acariciando o cachorrinho, conversando com ele para diminuir seu medo por estar naquele ambiente estranho.

- Você não é como a Kagura – a menina apenas comentou.

Rin suspirou enquanto procurava desesperadamente prender os cabelos desarrumados.

- Seu pai diz isso todos os dias.

- Eu não gosto da Kagura. – Risa disse em voz baixa, como se fizesse uma confidencia. – Ela fala de um jeito tolo como se eu fosse um bebê. Fica se insinuando para meu pai o tempo todo.

- E o seu pai? Corresponde? – Rin não pode deixar de perguntar, embora soubesse que devia se mostrar menos interessada.

Risa deu nos ombros.

- Eu não sei. Espero que não. Não quero outra mãe. Kaede é muito chata, mas prefiro ficar apenas com uma empregada.

Pobre Kagura, pensou Rin. Risa falava com o queixo erguido e um ar de teimosia, herdados de seu pai, sem dúvidas. Rin não apostaria um níquel nas chances de Kagura ganhar aquela rodada.

Sentindo-se, por alguma razão, mais contente, Rin pediu a Risa que procurasse por duas tigelas. Faria uma pequena caminha de jornal para Raito atrás de sua mesa e colocaria um pouco de água e pão por perto, para que ele se sentisse mais seguro.

Ele parecia bem feliz por estar ali, e quando Risa apareceu com a tigela de leite, aproximou-se e abanou a cauda alegremente.

- Ele é tão simpático! – exclamou Risa, olhando-o com fascinação. – Queria poder ficar com ele... você acha que papai permitiria?

- Você precisa perguntar a ele, mas eu esperaria ate que o humor dele melhorasse. - aquele pareceu um bom conselho quando Sesshoumaru apareceu, vindo de sua sala.

- Risa, você pode ficar na recepção com as meninas, você gosta delas, não é?

- Só quando Kagura esta aqui – Risa disse em voz baixa. – Vou ficar cuidando de Raito. Rin disse que posso.

- Esta bem, mas fique aqui, porque quero falar com Rin.

- Não vou perturbá-los – Risa assegurou, e depois acrescentou: - Ela vai poder trabalhar melhor, já que não vai precisar se preocupar com Raito o tempo todo. Não se importa, não é Rin?

- A questão aqui não é com o que Rin se importa. – Sesshoumaru rosnou, no limite de sua paciência. – Venha para minha sala – ele ordenou voltando-se para Rin. – Isto é, se já terminou a ação de caridade. – ele acrescentou fazendo um gesto de falsa cortesia enquanto ela passava ao seu lado.

Na sala...

- Será que pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? – ele perguntou furiosamente quando se sentou atrás da mesa.

Rin pensou se devia estender a palma das mãos para ele, como na frente de um diretor de escola para que aplicasse a palmatória. Optou-se por sentar-se também. Sesshoumaru estava tão bravo que certamente não poderia ser ainda mais rude.

- Não esta acontecendo nada, não me atrasei de propósito., mas não podia deixar o cachorro lá. Você viu o estado dele? Não sei como as pessoas podem ser tão cruéis ao ponto de passar por ele e não se importar. – havia emoção na voz dela. – Deviam ser açoitadas em praça pública – continuou como se fizesse uma manifestação política contra todas as formas de violência. – Isso lhes ensinaria o mal que a crueldade pode causar. Uma vez eu vi...

- Rin, não estou interessado. Tenho negócios para tratar. Já é péssimo ter que ficar com Risa por aqui, e você ainda perde metade da manhã com um vira-lata!

- Risa esta muito contente por poder cuidar dele, então isso resolve seu problema. Na verdade, tudo esta dando muito certo - ela disse. – Estou pronta para começar a trabalhar. Assim que você também estiver, claro.

Continua...

N/A: Desculpem o atraso em postar...

No próximo capítulo...

Na manha seguinte foi a vez de Sesshoumaru chegar atrasado. Entrou no escritório com Raito pulando e latindo ao seu lado. Rin estava em sua mesa e olhou inocentemente para seu relógio.

- Não diga nada... – ele avisou, irritado.

Rin deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu não ia fazer isso.


	4. Um pequeno furacão chamado Raito

**犬夜****叉**

_**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me os direitos reservados.)**_

Capítulo 04 – Um pequeno vendaval chamado Raito

- Papai? – Risa chamou, assim que Rin se levantou, cheia de pastas e papéis, para voltar à sua sala. – você se lembra que prometeu me dar o que eu quisesse no almoço, se eu ficasse boazinha essa manha?

- Sim... – ele disse, desconfiado.

- Podemos ir a uma loja de animais em vez de almoçar, e comprar uma coleira para o Raito?

- Risa, não quero que se apegue a esse cachorro!

- Não vou me apegar, papai. Mas por favor... você prometeu!

- Eu estava pensando em comer uma pizza que você tanto gosta. – Sesshoumaru olhou de modo acusador para Rin, insinuando que era tudo culpa dela. – Talvez devamos deixar Rin cuidar do cachorro. Ela o pegou, é responsável por ele.

- Rin não vai ter tempo de sair para almoçar – Risa continuou antes que Rin tivesse chance de falar.

Não teria mesmo tempo, Rin pensou, olhando para a pilha de papéis que a esperava.

- Não se preocupe, Risa. Tenho certeza de que encontraremos uma corda, ou alguma coisa que se pareça com uma coleira, aqui mesmo. – ela disse, optando por uma voz de mártir que sabia que seria a que menos perturbaria Sesshoumaru. – Você pode sair com seu pai e aproveitar o almoço. Não se preocupe com o Raito.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para ela carrancudo.

- Ah, isso vai ser ótimo! Tudo em prol de sua imagem profissional, não é mesmo? Minha secretária pessoal saindo do escritório com um vira-lata amarrado em uma cordinha!

- Posso esperar ate que todos tenham saído. – Rin falou em tom inocente.

- Ah, papai. Por favor! Diga que podemos ir a uma loja... – Risa interrompeu-os. – Eu fui boazinha, não fui, Rin? E você disse outro dia que todos tem que cumprir suas promessas.

Rin engoliu um sorriso ao ver o olhar de frustração de Sesshoumaru. Risa com certeza não precisava de conselhos de como lidar com o pai.

- Não sei onde vamos encontrar uma loja de animais por aqui...- ele resmungou.

- A maioria das grandes lojas tem uma seção de animais de estimação.

Sesshoumaru não se mostrou grato com a observação. Rin percebeu quando ele se voltou para ela com um olhar maligno.

Quando Risa estava saindo com o pai, o cachorro se aproximou mais de Rin, torcendo-se todo para tentar agradá-la. Ele não era mesmo bonito, mas seus grandes olhos castanhos eram tão confiáveis que ela sentiu o coração acelerar por ele.

Rin sabia que também não devia se apegar ao cão. Ela não poderia ficar com ele teria que achar quem pudesse, mas mesmo assim o pegou-o, incapaz de resistir àquele abanar de cauda. Ele era pequeno o bastante para deitar-se em seu colo e ajeitou-se com prazer.

O pobre animal não a atrapalhava em nada. Ela podia digitar, passar e-mails, falar no telefone e tudo o mais. Do mesmo jeito.

Eram quase duas e meia da tarde quando Sesshoumaru e Risa voltaram. A pequena trazia várias sacolas nas mãos e ao chegar perto de Rin, começou a despejar tudo que comprara no chão. Uma cesta, brinquedos, uma pequena pá para casos de necessidades, comida de cachorro, e também uma linda coleira que tinha sido o objetivo daquela excursão.

Sesshoumaru tinha uma expressão resignada, observando o entusiasmo da filha ao mostrar a Rin tudo que havia persuadido a comprar.

- Aqui esta a coleira! – ela exclamou, exibindo-a com orgulho. Rin não deixou de rir quando a viu. Era feita de veludo vermelho e tinha pedrinhas que imitavam diamantes. De excelente qualidade, devia ter custado uma fortuna.

- Não me diga! Foi seu pai quem escolheu!

A ironia atingiu Sesshoumaru em cheio. Apenas o canto da boca dele tremeu, mas Rin sentiu como se tivesse conquistado o Everest. Não era bem um sorriso, mas pelo menos era uma resposta.

Rin forçou-se para não desviar a atenção de Risa, que estava lhe dizendo que a coleira era seu presente para Raito.

- Eu usei o meu dinheiro. – disse com orgulho.

- Foi muito legal de sua parte – Rin reconheceu, olhando receosa para a pilha de presentes e para

Raito.

- Papai pagou o resto. – Risa admitiu, como se lesse os pensamentos de Rin.

Rin voltou-se para Sesshoumaru. O rápido toque de humor havia se desvencido, deixando-o com a aparência austera de sempre.

- Eu vou lhe pagar o que gastou. Ela prometeu.

- Por favor, não. – ele disse. – Espero esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu o mais rápido possível.

- Bem, obrigada de toda forma – disse Rin, decidida a agradecer mais propriamente em outro momento. E abaixou-se para pôr a coleira em Raito, que se agitou todo com o objeto pouco familiar.

- Olhem só como se parece mais esperto gora! – ela exclamou, sorrindo para Risa. – Você foi muito gentil desistindo de seu almoço por ele...

- Eu não deixei de comer pizza... – Risa teve que admitir.

Rin abriu um largo sorriso, sentindo o estômago roncar de fome.

- Não achei mesmo que seu pai ia deixá-la com fome.

- Veja, trouxemos um sanduíche para você. – Risa disse, para surpresa dela, pegando uma sacolinha com o pai. – Papai falou que você precisava comer alguma coisa.

Rin ficou um tanto sem ação, segurando a sacolinha. Por fim, resolveu abri-la, encontrando um banquete de frango, bacon e mussarela. Era o seu recheio favorito. Como ele podia saber?

Levantando timidamente o olhar para Sesshoumaru, Rin sentiu que um clima se formou entre eles por alguns instantes.

- Obrigada... – ela agradeceu, mal podendo respirar e sentindo-se ridícula.

- Não poderia deixá-la passar fome – Sesshoumaru disse secamente – temos muito o que fazer essa tarde.

Bem ele havia se lembrado dela. Um arrepio correu seu corpo, e ela relembrou o conselho de Kagome. _"Não faça isso, Rin."_

Umedecendo seus lábios, estendeu-lhe várias cartas para que assinasse.

- Já marquei as reuniões que me pediu, e a versão final do projeto esta sendo xerocopiada neste momento.

- E os acertos da próxima quinta-feira?

- Estão feitos.

- Parece que esteve realmente ocupada. – ele grunhiu.

Mas, a despeito dos modos dele, Rin se sentiu confortável pelo reconhecimento.

Tenha cuidado, Rin avisou a si mesma. Sabe que não consegue controlar seus sentimentos.

Ela se manteve ocupada por toda tarde. Risa passara horas brincando com Raito, jogando bola pelo corredor, correndo. Mas perto de cinco horas, ambos aparentavam um enorme cansaço.

Rin bateu na porta da sala de Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que Risa precisa ir para casa. – ela disse, já esperando que ele dissesse para ela cuidar da própria vida. – Posso terminar sozinha o que falta, se quiser ir...

Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio e franziu o cenho.

- Não percebi que já era tão tarde. É melhor que eu a leve, mesmo... Tem certeza de que pode ficar?

- Claro. Cheguei mesmo atrasada essa manha, assim ficamos quites. – ela sugeriu brincando, mas depois acrescentou: - Não me importo em ficar, honestamente. Não quero levar o cachorro para casa nesse horário em que o metrô esta lotado, e não há muito mais o que fazer.

- Bem... obrigado – disse Sesshoumaru com uma voz rouca, enquanto se erguia e pegava seu paletó. Parecia muito desconfortável, e Rin pensou na dificuldade que tinha para agradecer por qualquer coisa.

- Sinto pelo transtorno que causei.

Sesshoumaru estava remexendo em seus bolsos a procura de suas chaves.

- O que vai fazer com o cachorro? - ele perguntou abruptamente, quando Rin abriu a porta para sair.

- Meus pais moram no interior. Eles adoram animais, e têm muito espaço por lá. Acho que vou levá-lo para eles. O problema é que estão de férias e voltam só daqui a três semanas. Vou ficar com ele durante esse tempo. Vou ter de deixá-lo o dia todo, mas posso passear com ele assim que chegar em casa... a não ser que eu possa trazê-lo para o escritório? – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru com uma expressão marota. – Ele não dá trabalho, você viu como é quietinho.

Do final do corredor veio um som de latido e a risada estridente de Risa. Sesshoumaru olhou seriamente para Rin.

- Quase sempre... – ela acrescentou.

- Acho que Risa vai ser um problema maior que o cachorro. Ela não vai querer se separar dele agora.

Ele estava certo. Risa estava convencida de que Raito deveria ir para casa com eles.

-x-

- Ele é um bebê e se acostumou comigo – ela protestou – vai ficar confuso se eu o deixar agora. – Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno rosnado.

- Mas você confia em mim para cuidar dele, não é? – Rin perguntou, tentando dissuadir a pequena de seu intento.

- Não é isso – Risa disse, fazendo um muxoxo. – Se eu não levá-lo para casa, não vou vê-lo de novo – ela choramingou. – Por favor, papai. Você sabe que eu sempre quis ter um cachorro.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Risa você não pode cuidar dele, fica o dia todo na escola.

- Kaede não vai se importar de cuidar dele durante o dia.

- Eu não estou certo disso, e, de todo jeito, Kaede não esta em casa, não podemos perguntar a ela.

A pequena olhou para ele com os lábios trêmulos.

- Mas o que vai acontecer então? – perguntou tristonha. – Como Rin vai poder cuidar dele? Ela também fica o dia todo fora.

Sesshoumaru mordeu o lábio ao sentir-se encurralado. Precisava concordar com o argumento da filha, já que ele próprio o usara. – Rin vai trazê-lo para cá com ela – ele disse, sucumbindo ao inevitável.

- Então porque você não pode trazê-lo, papai? Você vem de carro, não vai fazer muita diferença para você. Eu passeio com ele de manha, e de noite você o leva para casa.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar significativo para Rin. Estava claro que, ele considerava que o cachorro era responsabilidade dela e pedia ajuda. Ela sorriu. Estava embevecida de observá-lo argumentando pacientemente com a garotinha de nove anos.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia, Risa. – ela disse, ignorando o olhar maligno que Sesshoumaru lançou ao ouvi-la – Posso passear com ele na hora do almoço, ele não incomodará seu pai.

O rosto de Risa se iluminou no mesmo instante.

- Oh! Sim papai. Por favor!

- E o que acontecerá quando Kagura voltar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou,incomodado pela manobra das duas. – Ela com certeza não vai querer passear com um cachorro na sua hora de almoço.

A expressão de Risa se entristeceu por um instante.

- Quando ela voltar, a irmã de Kaede também já terá melhorado, e com certeza ela não irá se incomodar de ficar com ele.

Rin tentou esconder um sorriso ante a expressão de Sesshoumaru.

- Você fez um excelente trabalho com Risa – disse a ele seriamente, embora divertida. – São poucas as garotas da idade dela que sabem argumentar tão bem. Deve ter muito orgulho dela.

- Não descreveria como orgulho o que estou sentindo agora... – ele disse exasperado, pois já ficara óbvio que havia perdido a batalha.

- Muito bem... Mas....

Ele foi interrompido por Risa que se jogou em seus braços, com os olhos brilhantes, agradecida.

- Oh! Obrigada, papai, brigada! – ela gritou, sempre seguida por Raito com seus latidos estridentes.

Ele sempre parecia carrancudo, mas era óbvio que se adoravam.

- Mas... – Sesshoumaru levantou sua voz acima da gritaria. – com uma condição. Você não deve se apegar a ele, Risa. Pode levá-lo para casa hoje, mas só enquanto Rin estiver trabalhando aqui, ou ate que possa levá-lo para a casa dos pais dela. Você esta na escola, eu estou no escritório, e não faz parte das funções de Kaede cuidar de um cachorro. Esse é o acordo. Concorda?

Risa olhou como se estivesse refletindo. Rin quase a ouviu pensar que era a melhor oferta que conseguira naquele momento, e que poderia fingir aceitá-la ate que aparecesse coisa melhor.

- Esta bem – ela disse, olhando-o com a cabeça erguida.

Era tão parecida com o pai, que Rin sorriu ao ter a certeza que Sesshoumaru é um feliz proprietário de um ex-cachorro abandonado. Querendo ou não.

E aquela era mesmo a melhor solução. Seus pais poderiam ficar com o cachorro, mas se envergonharia de pedir que ficassem com mais um animal, depois de todos os outros que já levara. Gostaria também de ficar com Raito, mas percebeu a paixão que a menina sentira pelo cãozinho. Ele seria bem mais feliz com Risa.

- Espero que Kagura não volte nunca mais... – Risa murmurou enquanto Sesshoumaru pegava seu paletó.

Rin ficou desconcertada porque esse também era seu desejo.

Na manha seguinte foi a vez de Sesshoumaru chegar atrasado. Entrou no escritório com Raito pulando e latindo ao seu lado. Rin estava em sua mesa e olhou inocentemente para seu relógio.

- Não diga nada... – ele avisou, irritado.

Rin deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu não ia fazer isso.

- Suponho que tenha consciência de como você e esse cachorro desorganizam minha vida? – Sesshoumaru rosnou, enquanto Raito correu para Rin, reconhecendo-a.

Estava usando um vestido claro aquela manha, já que o terninho tivera que ir para a lavanderia por causa do episódio anterior. Apesar de ser um modelo comprido, com gola alta e mangas, era muito mais provocante do que aquele que usara no jantar de Miroku e Sango, pois realçavam com perfeição suas curvas bem feitas.

Ela também desistiu de manter seus cabelos presos, e deixara-os caírem soltos por suas costas.

Apesar de julgá-la muito mal arrumada, pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela lhe parecia afetuosa e cheia de vida, ali, tentando manter o cachorro afastado do computador de seu escritório, antes tão asseado e arrumado...

- Esse cachorro esta descontrolado – ele disse, a voz seca, como se sua garganta estivesse tensa.

- Oh! Mas ele é tão carinhoso, como posso brigar com ele?

- Diz isso porque não tentou levá-lo para passear. Ele não faz idéia do que é andar com uma coleira, e se você o solta dá tantas voltas que não consegue mais segurá-lo. Já é difícil o suficiente levar Risa para a escola no horário, sem ter esse furacão em miniatura por perto. Ele comeu o meu melhor sapato.

- Mas ele é um bebê! – Rin exclamou. – E é isso que os bebês fazem. Você é quem precisa ser cuidadoso e manter as coisas fora do alcance dele.

- Não é um bebê, é um cachorro crescido e descontrolado!

Raito saltou em Rin animado quando ela segurou sua cabeça.

- Só precisa de um pouco de treinamento, não é? Logo, logo estará sentando e ficará quieto com uma única palavra.

- Então eu desafio a treiná-lo senhorita. E ensine-o também a fazer algo útil, como café da manha, ou limpar a cozinha para pagar os gastos que tenho com ele. – Sesshoumaru suspirou e tirou o casaco. – Que manha! Já é ruim ficar sem Kagura, que dirá sem Kagura e Kaede ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando ela voltará? – Rin perguntou, colocando o cachorro no chão e tentando não se sentir muito magoada, com o fato dele sentir falta de Kagura.

- Não rápido o suficiente! – ele respondeu, pegando as cartas que Rin abrira para ele e começando a lê-las. – Não sou um homem prendado e há um limite para comida congelada. Mas a irmã de Kaede ainda esta no hospital, e ela não sabe quando poderá voltar.

- Não consegue contratar alguém temporariamente?

- Fica difícil sem saber por quanto tempo vou precisar contratar. Alem disso, Risa odeia mudanças. Ela não gosta nem de ter empregada, queria que fossemos só nós dois. Consegue suportar Kaede, mas é o máximo que consigo dela.

- É mesmo difícil. - Rin concordou, percebendo que Sesshoumaru a olhava desconfiado, parecendo arrependido por haver confidenciado, algo de sua vida particular.

- Bem, mas vamos começar... - ele disse abruptamente. – Alguma mensagem?

- A secretária do Bokusen-ô-sama telefonou. Você pode ligar para ele? - Rin consultou sua agenda. – Que você se encontre com ele esta tarde. Há alguns pontos que quer esclarecer antes de tomar uma decisão quanto aquele contrato. Qual é o problema? – ela perguntou ao ouvi-lo resmungar.

- Preciso ir encontrá-lo, não posso perder esse projeto. Mas prometi a Risa que a pegaria na escola. Ela quer mostrar o cachorro aos colegas... - Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e fitou o chão com uma expressão preocupada. - Ela sempre foi uma criança muito solitária. Acho que é inevitável, e esperava que ela fizesse mais amigos nessa nova escola. E que as outras crianças iriam pensar... – ele continuou relutante. – tenho receio de que ela tenha falado a todos sobre o cachorro e fique muito frustrada por eu não aparecer com ele.

- Quer que eu vá buscá-la com Raito? – Rin ofereceu-se, e ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Poderia fazer isso?

Rin evitou olhar nos olhos dele. Não tinha certeza do que tinha a motivado àquela oferta.

- Iria com prazer... – ela conseguiu dizer. – em parte isso tudo é culpa minha também.

Sesshoumaru hesitou.

- Posso não estar de volta antes das sete, Bokusen-ô não é uma pessoa fácil...

- Não há problema. – ela começou a arrumar alguns papéis em pilha sobre a mesa. Posso ficar com Risa ate que volte.

- Tem certeza? Hoje é sexta-feira, não tem compromisso?

- Nada de especial – ela respondeu. – e eu posso sempre chegar atrasada.

- Não tem nenhum encontro com o analista financeiro?

- O que? Oh... – o sangue subiu-lhe o rosto, lembrando-se da estória que havia inventado para impressioná-lo. – Não. Essa é a vantagem de um homem de contos de fadas. – ela disse erguendo o rosto pouco corado. – faz tudo que eu mando, é realmente um homem perfeito.

- Entendo. – um ar desconcertado tomou conta dos olhos de Sesshoumaru. – Bem, se não se importar gostaria muito que você fosse buscar Risa na escola. Vou telefonar para a escola e avisa que você irá.

Porque estava fazendo aquilo? Rin se perguntou ao adentrar o carro que Sesshoumaru havia alugado para levá-la. Estava tão determinada a parecer fria e profissional, e aprontava aquilo.

Kagome avisara para não se envolver, e ela não faria. Estava apenas ajudando-o em um momento de necessidade. Faria o mesmo por qualquer outra pessoa.

Não tinha nada haver com o calor que a aqueceu quando ela se lembrou do "quase sorriso" nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e em sua voz.

Ficar esperando no portão da escola com várias mães e babás foi uma experiência muito estranha.

Rin nunca se permitira a pensar em ter filhos. Mesmo no auge de sua paixão por Kouga, ela sabia que a idéia de ter filhos não o atraía nem um pouco. Kouga sempre queria que o mundo girasse em torno dele, e nunca se contentaria em dividir as atenções com alguém, muito menos com um bebê que não saberia bajulá-lo. E também não era confiável o suficiente para ser pai. Ao contrario de Sesshoumaru.

Quando as crianças começaram a aparecer no pátio, Rin desviou seus pensamentos de Sesshoumaru e procurou por Risa.. por fim, avistou-a no meio da multidão, procurando por seu pai. Rin observou o momento em que ela percebeu que ele não estava ali e pode sentir seu desapontamento. Com alguma dificuldade para passar com Raito entre todas aquelas mães, Rin gritou para chamar a atenção da menina.

- Risa!

O ar sombrio sumi da expressão dela ao avistar Rin e o cãozinho. Em um instante já havia os alcançado.

- Seu pai ficou muito chateado por não poder estar aqui. – disse Rin rapidamente. – Mas ele mandou Raito de todo jeito, você não se importa, não é?

- Não... se Raito veio... - Disse abaixando para que o cachorrinho pusesse as patinhas em seus joelhos, para cumprimentá-la.

Logo, havia um circulo de crianças curiosas em volta de Raito.

- É o meu cachorro... – Risa disse com ar casual, como se não se importasse com a atenção dos outros.

Raito desempenhou seu papel com brilhantismo, fazendo festa e se comportando com tanta doçura, que todos perguntaram a Risa se poderiam acariciá-lo. Foram momentos de gloria para a pequena. Suas faces estavam rosadas de satisfação quando saiu da escola, segurando triunfantemente Raito no colo e acenando para os colegas.

O escritório de Sesshoumaru era tão moderno e pratico, que Rin de algum jeito esperava que ele morasse em um lugar similar. Sua surpresa foi grande ao deparar-se com uma casa muito grande. À frente dela um amplo jardim, com um chafariz e algumas carpas dentro deste, extremamente bem cuidado, ideal para um cachorro.

Mas, por dentro, a casa parecia ter sido decorada por um profissional, era impessoal. O ar parecia estagnado, triste mesmo, como se nada ali pudesse ser tocado. Uma residência, e não um lar. Rin imaginou se estaria assim desde que Sara falecera.

Risa correu para uma grande cozinha com portas francesas que davam para o jardim.

- Eu queria que Raito dormisse no meu quarto, mas papai disse que ele precisava ficar aqui. – ela disse a Rin, apontando o cesto com brinquedos postos em um canto.

- Acho que ele se sente melhor mesmo na cozinha. – Rin disse com tato.

Aquilo deveria ter causado uma batalha no dia anterior. Era fácil entender o porque Sesshoumaru estava tão estressado pela manha.

Enquanto a pequena bebia água, Rin observou a cozinha, lembrando-se do comentário de Sesshoumaru sobre comida congelada.

- você sabe cozinhar? – Risa olhou para ela realmente curiosa.

- Bem... sei fazer algumas coisas...o que você gosta de comer?

- Lasanha! – ela pediu de imediato. - Kaede não sabe fazer... acho que não comem isso do lugar de onde ela veio. – Risa explicou compreensiva. - você sabe fazer pudim?

- De alguns sabores. Porque? Você também gosta de pudins?

- Papai adora, mas Kaede também não sabe fazer.

Rin gostou muito de saber que Sesshoumaru tinha uma fraqueza, mesmo que essa fosse por pudins.

- Você acha que ele gostaria de pudim de chocolate? – ela perguntou a Risa.

- Ele adora chocolate.

- Bem, vamos ver se tem aqui ingredientes para fazer uma lasanha e um pudim...

Quando Sesshoumaru voltou para casa, encontrou sua filha e a secretária substituta e o cachorro na cozinha. Sem que ninguém percebesse sua presença, ele parou à porta, observando a cena. Normalmente Risa corria para seu quarto ao chegar em casa, mas naquele dia, estava feliz ao lado da mesa, o cachorro aos seus pés, ajudando Rin a cozinhar. Havia farinha por todo lado, e a pia estava cheia de louça suja e utensílios de cozinha. O rosto de Risa estava cheio de chocolate, e Rin não estava muito melhor.

Sesshoumaru foi obrigado a admitir que sua cozinha nunca fora mais aconchegante.

- Não se pode contar com esse cachorro nem para guarda, heim?

A ironia de Sesshoumaru ajudou a abafar o aperto em sua garganta.

Ao som de sua voz, Rin virou-se e Raito correu para seus pés, pulando, correndo em círculos ao seu redor, latindo e abanando a cauda com tanta rapidez, que só mesmo Sesshoumaru, com sua arrogância, para não sentir-se agradecido com o calor do cumprimento.

- Veja como ele esta feliz em vê-lo! – exclamou Risa abraçando o pai.

Rin voltou toda a sua atenção para a tigela que mexia. Apenas o susto pela chegada inesperada, Rin disse a si mesma. Não havia motivo algum para ficar ansiosa. Era apenas Sesshoumaru e seu olhar frio, seu rosto tenso, sua presença sombria e austera. Nada que pudesse explicar o fato de todos os seus sentidos estarem alertas, ou o ar parecer ter evaporado de seus pulmões.

E não havia absolutamente razão alguma para que se sentisse subitamente tão ridícula e embaraçada.

- Olá... – ela disse em resposta ao cumprimento dele, e um tanto afetado pelo seu desespero.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela viu que Sesshoumaru tirava o paletó e afrouxava o nó da gravata.

- Tem alguma coisa cheirando bem aqui...

- Você não vai acreditar papai! Rin fez lasanha. – Risa continuou com expressão séria. – E eu estou fazendo a salada, e... também teremos pudim de chocolate! Fizemos o pudim especialmente para você.

Sesshoumaru olhou Rin, que enrubesceu e bateu com força a peneira dentro da bacia.

- Risa disse que você adorava chocolate.

- É verdade.

- Espero que não se importe por eu ter invadido sua cozinha desse jeito – Rin disse um pouco ansiosa. – pensei em preparar o jantar, já que estava aqui.

- Me importar? – Sesshoumaru repetiu as palavras. – Estou grato.

Ele parecia menos teimoso e terrível do que o habitual, como se boa parte da rigidez estivesse tivesse deixado seu corpo. Bem estava em sua casa, seria de se esperar que ficasse mais relaxado que no escritório.

Mas aquele novo comportamento dele era ainda mais perturbador. Ela não sabia como lidar com este Sesshoumaru mais amigável, e aquilo a deixava mais nervosas que suas grosserias.

- Não vou me demorar. – ela disse incerta sobre o que devia fazer. – E prometo limpar tudo antes de ir embora.

- Mas vai jantar conosco, não vai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, e Risa o seguiu, como se não contasse com a possibilidade de que Rin não os acompanhasse.

- Oh... Você tem que ficar...

Ele podia estar apenas sendo gentil, Rin pensava, sem parar de bater a massa. Ela queria ficar, estava muito apreensiva. Sentia-se muito estranha e isso tinha a ver com o modo em que Sesshoumaru a olhava parada ali de pés.

- Bem eu...

- Você disse que não tinha nada em especial para fazer esta noite. – Sesshoumaru relembrou-a.

- Sim, mas...

- Eu chamarei um taxi para levá-la em casa mais tarde. – ele prometeu, e então, como se as palavras saíssem sem controle da boca dele, continuou: - Por favor, fique.

O que ela poderia dizer?

- Esta bem, eu aceito o convite.

Foi então que Sesshoumaru sorriu. Um sorriso real, só para ela.

As mãos de Rin tremiam quando ela foi trocar de roupa. Havia fantasiado varias vezes como seria o rosto dele ao sorrir, mas não estava preparada para o modo como o sorriso o transformou, iluminando seus olhos e suavizando seus lábios austeros.

Fora um sorriso breve, apenas para que ela percebesse seus dentes claríssimos e o modo com que seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento, também sorrindo. Nada que justificasse como seus joelhos fraquejaram de repente.

Sentindo-se culpada, Rin encarou a realidade. Estava agindo completamente ao contrario do que Kagome aconselhara. Já desculpara Sesshoumaru por todo o seu mau gênio por causa de sua estória trágica, e agora se sentia atraída por ele.

Quanta tolice. Sabia o que era sofrer por um homem inatingível. E Sesshoumaru com certeza era um deles. Não porque vivia apegado à imagem de sua esposa falecida, mas porque também era seu chefe. Envolver-se com ele não era uma boa idéia.

Aliás, seria uma péssima idéia. Considerando que Kagura estaria de volta em breve, e ela estaria novamente desempregada.

Ao invés de sair e se divertir e conhecer alguém realmente interessante, Rin estava ali, coberta de farinha da cabeça aos pés, emocionada porque Sesshoumaru sorrira para ela.

Jantaria com eles, já que não podia mais voltar atrás, e depois colocaria um ponto final naquela estória sem futuro.

N/A:

Só esse cachorrinho mesmo para mudar o rumo da estória... será que algo mais vai rolar?

No próximo capítulo:

- Deveríamos fingir que você arrumou uma namorada, então a vovó não poderia dizer mais nada.

- Não acho que possamos enganá-la com facilidade. Ela iria querer conhecer essa namorada de qualquer jeito, e pareceríamos tolos se não pudéssemos apresentá-la, não é mesmo?

- Talvez pudéssemos pedir a Rin para fingir ser sua namorada. – sugeriu Risa.

- Fingisse o quê? – Rin quase caiu.


	5. Uma idéia para dois pensamentos

Capítulo 05 – Uma idéia para dois pensamentos

Sesshoumaru apenas a convidara para tomar um licor na sala de estar.

Risa já devia estar dormindo, e mesmo Raito se recolhera na almofada e ressonava.

Rin não previu o quanto a sala ficaria aconchegante, depois que Sesshoumaru acendesse a lareira. A noite estava muito fria, e sentir o calor que emanava da lareira era delicioso.

Mas o ar de intimidade a assustava. Sentia-se muito nervosa por estar ali sozinha com ele. Já tentara de todas as formas fazer fluir uma conversa mais animada, sem sucesso. Uma tensão pairava no ar entre eles.

Culpa de Sesshoumaru. Ela decidiu. Porque ele tinha que estar tão diferente àquela noite?

Com uma calça jeans desbotada e um moletom vermelho macio, ele parecia mais jovem, menos sério, mais atraente... e Rin estava transtornada com aquilo.

Tentava não olhar diretamente para ele, nem observá-lo enquanto animava o fogo

- É muito bonita a decoração dessa sala.

- Não venho muito aqui, é muito grande. Fico mais no escritório, do lado do meu quarto.

Rin imaginou a bonita sala sempre vazia, fechada... e Sesshoumaru também fechado em seu quarto.

- Deve se sentir solitário em alguns momentos – ela disse, arrependendo-se em seguida.

- Estou mais acostumado agora.

- Você sente falta dela o tempo todo?

- Sara? – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro profundo. – no começo era um inferno, mas agora... vem e vai. Em alguns momentos penso que aceitei viver sem ela. Em outros sinto tanta saudade que parece uma dor física. Olho para Risa e sinto raiva porque Sara não teve a chance de vê-la crescer.

- Sinto muito... – Rin disse em voz baixa, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- O pessoal do escritório me contou que foi um acidente de carro...

Ele assentiu.

- Ela ficou em coma por uma semana. Eu não podia fazer nada, apenas segurar sua mão, e dizer o quanto a amava. – Ele voltou-se para o fogo. – Os médicos disseram que ela não podia me ouvir.

Rin sentiu um aperto na garganta.

- Talvez ela pudesse senti-lo, sua energia...

- Era isso que eu dizia a mim mesmo. Prometi cuidar de Risa, que eu faria isso por nós dois... mas o medo de não conseguir manter minha promessa vem crescendo dentro de mim... - Tomando o resto do licor, Sesshoumaru levantou-se para colocar o cálice na mesinha em frente a eles. – Não é fácil ser "pai solteiro". O pior é não ter com quem conversar algumas coisas, alguém para dividir preocupações. Risa é difícil em alguns momentos, e é quando mais sinto falta de Sara. Ela era calma e gentil, e saberia como lidar com Risa.

- Risa parece tão feliz... – Rin comentou, pensando na animação da pequena com o jantar.

- Graças a você.

Rin contraiu o rosto.

- A mim?

- Fazia muito tempo que não a via feliz desse jeito, e foi por causa desse vira-latas que nos deu. – ele mexeu com o pé em Raito, que dormia largado embaixo da mesinha, e mesmo assim rolou rapidamente, oferecendo a barriga para ser acariciado. – Risa não faz amigos com facilidade – Sesshoumaru continuou. – É muito reservada para uma criança. Receio que seja muito possessiva em relação à mim.

- Acho que isso é inevitável, já que são só vocês dois.

- Ela ressente ate mesmo do fato de termos uma empregada. Não entende o porque não podemos cuidar de tudo, só ela e eu. Pensei em vender a companhia e ficar só em casa – ele admitiu. - Mas o que aconteceria com todas as pessoas que trabalham comigo? Tenho empregados leais, que já estão comigo a muitos anos. E também o que aconteceria comigo? Risa fica na escola o dia todo. Também preciso viver.

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros. Obviamente tinha pensado naquilo muitas e muitas vezes.

- Uma outra alternativa seria eu casar de novo. – Ele disse. – Risa esta crescendo e vai precisar de uma mulher por perto.. mas não me parece justo pedir que alguém se case comigo só para fazer o papel de mãe.

Ele parecia tão cansado, que Rin teve um impulso maluco de envolvê-lo em seus braços, deixar que ele recostasse a cabeça em seu peito, e ouvisse que ficaria tudo bem, que ela estava ali.

Se estava mesmo disposta a não se envolver, aquela decididamente não era a melhor estratégia. Engolindo em seco, olhou o fogo.

- Foi por isso que foi a casa de Miroku e Sango aquela noite? Procurava por uma mãe adequada para sua filha.

- Em parte sim...- ele disse. – disse a mim mesmo que precisava conhecer pessoas. Pensei que se eu encontrasse alguém as coisas poderiam mudar, não sei...

- Mas você acabou me encontrando. – Rin completou por ele.

- É verdade. – Sesshoumaru disse em seguida. – Eu a encontrei.

Houve um silêncio, que para Rin pareceu durar uma eternidade, tão cheio de palavras não ditas.

- Sango é uma de minhas melhores amigas.

- Você sabia que eu estaria lá?

- Sim. Não sabia que era você, é claro. – Rin acrescentou. – Mas eu sabia que ela convidaria alguém para que eu conhecesse.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com curiosidade.

- Eu não entendo isso...

- O que quer dizer?

- Você é uma garota bonita – ele disse. – Deve saber disso. É cheia de vida, inteligente... quando quer ser, claro. E obviamente tem muitos amigos. Eu imaginaria que os homens correm atrás de você. Porque precisa de encontros arranjados?

Rin deu nos ombros, um pouco corada.

- Não é tão fácil quanto você pensa. Especialmente quando já se tem a minha idade. Todos os homens legais já estão envolvidos com alguém, e você termina fazendo papel de tola na mão daqueles que ainda estão livres. – Um traço de amargura tomou o tom de voz dela. - Bem, pelo menos comigo parece ter sido assim.

- Não com o analista financeiro.

- Não – Rin deu um sorriso triste. – ele existe sim, mas é o namorado de Kagome, minha amiga. Eu apenas o emprestei por alguns instantes em minhas fantasias para tentar impressioná-lo. Não que tenha funcionado...

- Não sei não, você me convenceu por algum tempo. – os olhos de Sesshoumaru pousaram em seu rosto.

- Então, se não foi o analista financeiro, quem foi?

- O nome dele é Kouga... – Rin olhou para o fogo, deixando que as lembranças voltassem a sua mente. – Eu era louca por ele. Era um dos executivos da empresa onde eu trabalhava. Eu costumava a fantasiar que tinha um caso com ele. Ele era tão bonito, tão charmoso... tinha uma reputação horrível! Mas aquilo, claro fazia parte de seu charme – ela disse com ironia. – Quando ele me notou, entre todas as garotas que havia lá, não pude acreditar na minha sorte.

Ela deu um leve suspiro, perceptível apenas para Sesshoumaru.

- Sango e Kagome nunca gostaram dele, mas eu estava enfeitiçada, é difícil explicar agora, depois que tudo passou. Ele tinha um carisma, um jeito sedutor... eu não podia pensar claramente enquanto estava com ele. Eu dizia a elas que não o entendiam como eu. Convenci-me de que o modo egoísta dele era resultado da criação que tivera, e que havia um pequeno garoto perdido escondido dentro dele. Pensava que tudo que ele precisava era amor de uma mulher generosa, e que eu conseguiria mudá-lo... – ela sorriu, mas não conseguiu esconder a magoa que sentia. - Fui uma tola.

- Todos nós cometemos erros – ele disse em tom compreensivo.

- A diferença é que algumas pessoas aprendem com ele, e eu não. – Rin se inclinou para pegar seu copo. – eu me humilhei por meses. Desviava meu caminho apenas para encontrar com ele, esperava desesperadamente que ele me telefonasse. Checava os recados em meu telefone e meus e-mails obsessivamente, Kouga sabia disso. Ele dizia que entraria em contato comigo e me ignorava completamente,apenas para que eu continuasse a ter esperanças.

Sesshoumaru a fitava e parecia compreender o que ela dizia.

- Ele era perfeito nisso. Vinha me ver ou me telefonava de vez em quando, e eu ficava tão feliz que não percebia que ele tina segundas intenções. Sempre me pedia dinheiro emprestado, ou que lavasse suas roupas... E eu não percebia! – Rin olhou de repente para Sesshoumaru. – Oh, sim – ela disse com um sorriso tristonho. - Eu lavava as roupas dele, passava e cozinhava para ele. Fico com raiva quando lembro, mas parecia tão natural...

- O que fez com que você mudasse de idéia a respeito dele? – foi tudo que ele perguntou.

- Fui à sala dele uma noite – Rin contou - Encontrei uma desculpa para trabalhar ate mais tarde, sabendo que ele estaria lá, e o encontrei gritando com uma das faxineiras. Eu não sei o que ela havia feito, mas a pobre mulher estava aterrorizada. Ela não sabia nosso idioma, não era sua língua natal, e não devia estar entendendo metade do que ele falava. Foi horrível – disse ela com um arrepio – Eu não podia crer que ele estava sendo tão mal educado, tão intolerante. Quando eu disse que ele não podia falar daquela forma com as pessoas, ele se voltou contra mim e tivemos uma briga. Eu disse que ia denunciá-lo por abuso de autoridade.

- E o que ele disse?

- Ele disse que eu não me incomodasse, porque ele iria me processar por perdas e danos morais. E "em quem acha que eles vão acreditar?" Kouga perguntou. " Em uma secretaria ou em um executivo brilhante que esta começando a despontar?" E foi exatamente o que ele fez, e eu perdi meu emprego. – Rin terminou.

Sesshoumaru tinha um olhar intrigante.

- Foi por isso que saiu de seu emprego, então? – Sesshoumaru parecia ainda mais enraivecido.

- Ninguém me despediu claramente. Disseram-me apenas que eu podia ser feliz em um outro lugar e que se eu ficasse, minha vida podia se tornar insustentável. – Rin acompanhou a frase com um gesto das mãos para enfatizar o quanto eles foram enfáticos no tipo de frase que usavam.

Kouga fora promovido, mas isto Rin não contara a Sesshoumaru.

- Você devia ter reclamado. – ele disse franzindo o cenho.

- Mas eu já não queria continuar trabalhando lá. Não queria encontra-lo mais. O problema é que fizeram minha carta de referencia com má vontade, o que significou que não consegui arrumar emprego em lugar nenhum. – ela continuou. - Fazer inscrição na agencia de empregos temporários foi a opção que me restou, e a sua empresa foi o primeiro trabalho que me arranjaram.

Não havia problema em recordar a Sesshoumaru que ela sabia que a relação deles era estritamente profissional.

- É por isso que tento causar boa impressão a você antes de Kagura retorne.

Era verdade. Se Sesshoumaru não fizesse um relatório elogioso, ela podia se considerar fora da lista dessa agência também.

- É isso o que esta fazendo agora? – ele perguntou, colocando seu copo com deliberada força na mesinha.

- Agora? – Ela repetiu sem entender.

- Pegando Risa na escola, fazendo jantar e tudo mais?

Havia um tom rude em sua voz, quase como se estivesse desapontado.

- Não – Rin disse sinceramente. – Nem mesmo pensei nisso. Além disso, saber fazer lasanha não é uma referencia que os executivos apreciam. Esperava que houvesse percebido que estou tentando ser mais pontual e eficiente.

- Entendo. - Comentou, com um tom mais ameno.

- Tudo foi parte de minha nova atitude – Rin continuou, como querendo certificar-se de que ele não entendera de forma errada o fato de estarem ali sozinhos a meia-luz.

- Depois que o tempo passou, percebi que Kouga me ensinara uma lição. Duas, na verdade. Manter minha vida pessoal totalmente afastada da vida profissional, e não levar nenhum relacionamento tão a sério. Eu vou me dar a oportunidade de conhecer novas pessoas, mesmo que seja através de encontros arranjados. Por isso Sango me ligou e disse que queria me apresentar alguém, ai eu pensei "Porque não?", eu não estava interessada em nenhuma relação mais profunda ou significativa. – Rin disse a ele. – Só queria me divertir.

- Mas me encontrou. – Sesshoumaru devolveu as palavras de Rin.

Algo no tom de voz dele fez com que ela se voltasse. Ele a olhava com uma expressão indecifrável, e seus olhos capturaram os dela sem aviso, fazendo com que sua respiração quase se interrompesse.

Rin não sabia por quanto tempo haviam ficado se olhando, o silêncio insuportável imperando, quebrado apenas pelo estalar da madeira na lareira acesa. Sesshoumaru, por fim, desviou o olhar, e ela se sentiu como se fosse subitamente atirada de uma roda em movimento.

Tudo que tinha que fazer era se lembrar do que falavam antes.

Ah sim. Queria convencê-lo de que fora ao jantar apenas para se distrair e não para conseguir um casamento ou qualquer tipo de relacionamento sério. Então, não precisava entrar em pânico.

- Bem, mas de todo jeito aquele jantar foi um choque.. – ela forçou-se à sorrir. – um encontro às cegas com o chefe! É demais!

Sesshoumaru apenas concordou com ela, com um gesto de cabeça e o olhar distante.

***

Não fora difícil de convencer Sesshoumaru de que queria apenas de divertir, mas era difícil viver isso na prática.

Kagome gostava muito de sair com os amigos e sempre havia um lugar para Rin, mas já não era tão divertido como antes.

Havia ficado irritada, por exemplo, em uma festa, ao se pegar pensando em como Sesshoumaru e Risa estariam se arranjando com o jantar, já que a empregada ainda não havia retornado.

Claro que aquilo não era problema dela. Deveria se divertir e não preocupar-se com viúvos e crianças sem mãe.

Kagura voltaria em três semanas. Rin não sabia se estava ansiosa para por um fim àquele desconforto diário, ou se entraria em desespero quando o momento chegasse. Tentava se imaginar trabalhando em outro escritório, com outra pessoa, mas não conseguia.

Não haveria nenhum cachorro com que passear na hora do almoço. Não haveria um arrepio a percorrer seu corpo toda vez que ouvisse o barulho da sala de Sesshoumaru..

Desde a tarde em que fora buscar Risa na escola, o clima entre eles era de um constrangimento disfarçado. Sesshoumaru era educado mas áspero, e Rin desejava que ele voltasse a gritar com ela.

As coisas eram mais fáceis aquele tempo.

Era o inicio de sexta-feira, e Rin percebera que não conseguiria dar conta da lista de tarefas que Sesshoumaru havia lhe passado. Sentada em frente a ele, deveria estar fazendo anotações, mas se distraía o tempo todo, ora com as mãos fortes, ora com os movimentos de sua boca sensual. E quando ele a olhava, seus olhos pareciam tão penetrantes que ela imediatamente esquecia o que estava fazendo.

- Você esta bem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou por fim, depois que ela lhe pedira que repetisse o que dissera pela sexta vez.

- Estou sim. – Rin respondeu já corada. Não conseguia falar normalmente com ele sem enrubecer.

- Hoje você esta parecendo ainda mais distraída que o normal.

- Acho que estou cansada – ela disse – fui dormir tarde.

Era verdade, ela havia saído com Kagome.

- Fomos à um clube ontem e estava tão gostoso que acabei me esquecendo do horário. – ela continuou, aproveitando a oportunidade para convencer Sesshoumaru de que não estava parada, sonhando como uma colegial apaixonada. – Esqueci de olhar para o relógio – disse com voz afetada, como se fosse uma garota cujo único objetivo na vida fosse se divertir.

Uma garota que jamais perderia tempo pensando no que um homem ocupado com problemas domésticos estaria fazendo.

- Vou acreditar em sua palavra – ele disse secamente. Depois de uma pausa, ele decidiu continuar: - Eu disse a Risa que você tinha uma vida social intensa... Mas prometi a ela assim mesmo que lhe perguntaria...

- Perguntaria o que? - Rin não disfarçou a surpresa.

- Ela parece acreditar que você é uma autoridade no que diz respeito a cachorros. Assim ela quer saber se você poderia ir ate nossa casa no final de semana para lhe dar umas dicas sobre como treinar Raito. Parece que você disse a ela que poderia fazer isso. – Ele disse em tom quase acusatório, como se a responsabilizasse pelo convite.

Ela havia mesmo prometido a Risa que ajudaria a treinar Raito, Rin se lembrou. Aquele não era o problema. O problema era a ansiedade com que desejava ir.

- Eu disse a ela que você era muito ocupada. – Sesshoumaru falou quando percebeu que ela hesitou.

- Não... Eu não estou ocupada – Rin disse, embora pretendesse ela se corrigiu, sua boca ainda resistindo a obedecer as ordens de sua mente, que lhe avisava que a coisa mais sensata a fazer era não se envolver. - Talvez possamos dar uma volta no parque.

- Seria muito gentil de sua parte – Sesshoumaru disse de um jeito empolado, fazendo com que Rin pensasse que desejava que ela recusasse.- Risa vai ficar muito contente.

"E você?" ela queria perguntar a ele. "Vai ficar contente?"

- Domingo a tarde é adequado para você? – Ele ainda mantinha um tom cortês e controlado.

- Domingo será ótimo.

- Passaremos para pegá-la em sua casa. Duas horas?

A despeito de saber de cor todas as razões pelas quais não deveria se envolver com Sesshoumaru, Rin tinha que admitir que não via a hora de que domingo a tarde chegasse. No sábado a noite saíra com Kagome, por insistência da amiga, mas viera embora assim que conseguira uma boa desculpa para fugir do compromisso.

Esperou que Kagome percebesse sua falta de entusiasmo, mas não teve sucesso.

- O que esta acontecendo com você? – Kagome perguntou em tom de acusação quando ela saiu do quarto, na manha de domingo.

- Nada. – Rin tentou dizer com vivacidade.

- Convidei um amigo de Inu-Yasha especialmente para conhecê-la, e você lhe deu o maior fora. Pensei que ele fazia seu tipo.

- Oh ele era ótimo. – Rin começou a guardar as louças do escorredor e colocar em vários potes no lugar.

Kagome olhou para ela com ar suspeito. – E porque esta arrumando a cozinha?

- Porque esta uma bagunça!

- Esta sempre uma bagunça, você nunca se importou com isso. Quem vai vir aqui?

- Sesshoumaru e a filha dele virão mais tarde. - ela tentou responder casualmente, mas seu esforço foi em vão.

- Sesshoumaru? O chefe que você odiava e de quem depois passou a ter pena? Aquele com quem não tem a menor intenção de se envolver?

- Ele mesmo. – Ela admitiu, não parando de arrumar o lugar.

- Então me convença de que recebê-lo em sua casa no domingo a tarde não quer dizer se envolver.

- Se quer mesmo saber, na verdade é um encontro com a filha dele. Vamos levar o cachorro que dei a ela para passear, e Sesshoumaru vai nos dar apenas uma carona.

- Certo – disse Kagome obviamente sem acreditar em uma palavra do que dizia.

- É verdade. Eu só vou porque me sinto responsável pelo cão.

Kagome encheu uma chaleira com água.

- Então o que devo dizer ao meu à Toby, se quiser encontrá-la de novo?

- Aquele americano loiro, alto de olhos verdes? Diga que tudo o que quero é me divertir!

- É por isso que esta se aprontando toda para dar uma volta no parque com um cachorro? O que vai usar?

Não queria parecer desarrumada, mas também não queria parecer que cuidara demais de sua aparência. Suas calças jeans estavam um pouco apertadas, assim resolveu usar um macacão clarinho, um dos que mais gostava. Não que Sesshoumaru pudesse gostar dele. Ou de qualquer outra peça que fosse usar.

Devia oferecer-lhes chá? E biscoitos seriam bem vindos depois de uma caminhada?

- Sabe se ainda temos bicabornato, Kagome?

Kagome levantou os olhos da revista que lia.

- O que esta pretendendo fazer?

- Biscoitos... – Rin disse quase se desculpando.

- Biscoitos? - Kagome balançou a cabeça. – Esta pior do que eu pensava.

Rin ziguezagueou pela cozinha o resto da manhã, enlouquecendo Kagome para que ajudasse.

- Queria que Sesshoumaru chegasse logo para acabar com esse seu tormento.

Pouco depois a campainha tocou. Rin precisou de muito esforço para dominar os nervos.

Ajeitou o macacão e passou os dedos nos cabelos negros, presos em ambos os lados por duas presilhas, montando assim um penteado charmoso, que não deixava seu rosto branquinho coberto nas laterais. Apenas a franja ficava sob a testa. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Sesshoumaru estava parado a lado de Risa, e o coração de Rin deu um salto de felicidade ao vê-los. Risa deu um abraço afetuoso, que foi correspondido com naturalidade. Seria bastante natural também que cumprimentasse seu visitante com uma inclinação menos profunda, ou um beijo no rosto, mas a simples idéia de ter mais intimidade com ele, mesmo que por um segundo, fazia com que entrasse em pânico. Contentou em sorrir-lhe, usando a cordial maneira de se falar com o chefe, inclinando-se não muito profundamente, mas muito respeitosamente.

- Olá.

Risa sentou-se no banco de trás com Raito, que estava no auge da alegria, latindo e pulando. Ela falava sem parar do cachorro, facilitando a vida de Rin, que podia se restringir a alguns comentários ocasionais.

Foi um alívio poder descer do carro e se envolver com Risa e Raito. Rin mostrou a ela como agradar Raito quando ele lhe obedecia, e logo ele já estava sentando e esperando pelo chamado antes de correr e saltar nelas.

Risa estava maravilhada.

- Ele é muito esperto, não é papai?

- Esperto e interesseiro – disse Sesshoumaru, que as observava com uma expressão resignada.

O dia estava frio e nublado, e o vento teimava em jogar os cabelos de Rin no rosto. Risa corria na frente com Raito, e Rin tentava não se importar com a presença de Sesshoumaru que caminhava ao seu lado, cabeça baixa, mãos dentro dos bolsos, os longos cabelos também desarrumados pelo vento.

De quando em quando Risa corria ate eles, as faces muito vermelhas e olhos brilhando por detrás de seus óculos.

- Queria poder fazer isso todos os finais de semana.

- Você nunca gostou de caminhar! – Sesshoumaru observou.

- Mas é diferente se você tem um cachorro. Estou tão feliz que tenha ido trabalhar com papai, Rin! Você não está, papai?

Sesshoumaru olhou diretamente nos olhos de Rin, que estava ocupada em manter os cabelos longe do rosto. Os olhos cor de chocolate estavam brilhantes, e o exercício também trouxera cor ao seu rosto. Tinha uma expressão envergonhada que a deixava...

- Ela com certeza mudou minha vida – ele disse, e Rin sorriu incerta, sem entender bem o que isso significava. Seria um comentário bom ou ruim, ou ele estaria apenas brincando?

Por fim ela decidiu que seria mais seguro apenas ignorar o que ele dissera.

- E Kaede, voltará logo?

- Não sabemos. Ela tem nos telefonado sempre, mas sua irmã ainda está muito doente, e ela não sabe quando poderá deixá-la. Enquanto isso, Risa e eu estamos tentando nos arranjar.

- E tem sido ótimo – Risa disse. – É muito melhor sem empregada.

- Você não vai pensar assim quando sua avó chegar – Sesshoumaru disse – ela estará horrorizada de não haver ninguém para cuidar de você.

- Você cuida de mim – Risa disse lealmente, segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru, e Rin viu um tremor emocionado no sorriso dele.

- Minha mãe disse que isso não é o suficiente, e ela tem razão.

- Ela é tão mandona... – Risa fez uma careta insatisfeita. E Rin olhou curiosa sobre aquele assunto.

- Ela mora no Canadá, atualmente... – Sesshoumaru esclareceu, sem que Rin perguntasse. – Vem para cá todos os anos, para se certificar de que eu e Risa estamos bem. – Ele hesitou. – Ela tem um bom coração, mas é um pouco dominadora...

- Mandona. – Repetiu Risa.

- Minha mãe decidiu que Risa precisa de uma madrasta, e agora, sempre que está por perto, faz uma lista de mulheres que considera adequadas para eu me encontrar.

- E elas também são horríveis, não são papai?

- Vamos apenas dizer que ela tem uma idéia diferente da nossa sobre o tipo de mulher com quem eu deva me casar. – explicou Sesshoumaru. – Eu compreendo as preocupações dela em relação a Risa, mas gostaria que me deixasse cuidar de minha vida.

Rin estava intrigada.

- Não consigo imaginar sendo dominado por alguém. – ela confessou.

- Não conhece minha mãe. Eu e Risa temos ate medo de suas visitas.

- Sabe o que deveríamos fazer, papai? – Risa perguntou subitamente, ao lado deles.

- O que?

- Deveríamos fingir que você arrumou uma namorada, então a vovó não poderia dizer mais nada.

- Não acho que possamos enganá-la com facilidade. Ela iria querer conhecer essa namorada de qualquer jeito, e pareceríamos tolos se não pudéssemos apresentá-la, não é mesmo?

- Talvez pudéssemos pedir a Rin para fingir ser sua namorada. – sugeriu Risa.

- Fingisse o quê? – Rin quase caiu.

- Fingisse ser sua namorada. – Risa abriu um enorme sorriso quando realmente percebeu o potencial de sua idéia.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável

O coração de Rin batia descompassado com a sugestão de Risa, mas ela sabia que devia tratá-la como uma brincadeira, então sorriu, mostrando que não poderia levar aquela sugestão a serio.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – Sesshoumaru disse seriamente depois de um momento.

- Porque não, Rin não se importa, não é Rin?

Rin fez um gesto incompreensível com o rosto, que parecia ser sua única opção.

- Seria divertido – Risa continuou – imagine a cara da vovó quando ela vier com uma nova lista, e você disser que achou alguém sem a ajuda dela. Eu acho que seria o máximo!

- Já é o bastante, Risa. – O pai disse energicamente.

- Mas, porque não? – a menina insistiu - poderíamos ter bons momentos ao invés de gastarmos todo o tempo tentando nos afastar das mulheres que a vovó convida para nos visitar.

- Eu já disse que é o bastante!

Risa calou-se, resmungando baixinho, e afastou-se mal-humorada para atirar gravetos para Raito.

- Sinto muito por isso... – Sesshoumaru disse quando ela se afastou. – ela se empolga demais com suas idéias.

- Esta tudo bem.

Mais um silencio constrangedor pairou sobre eles.

- Ela e Risa passaram a discutir desde que Risa percebeu as intenções dela. Minha mãe não tem muito tato e acha que as pessoas tem que fazer o que ela acha certo. Sempre age do mesmo jeito.

Rin tentou imaginar a versão feminina de Sesshoumaru, mas não disse nada, a mãe dele parecia muito assustadora.

- Não pode dizer apenas que você e Risa estão bem como estão?

- Acredite em mim, eu tentei. – disse Sesshoumaru. – A questão é que devo muito à ela, foi ela quem me deu todo apoio quando Sara faleceu. Não sei o que teria feito sem ela. Mora no Canadá e tem sua própria família, mas veio para cá e tomou conta de Risa, e de mim, pelo tempo que precisei.

Rin ouvia com atenção e interesse.

- Ela acha que, a não ser que interfira e me apresente algumas mulheres, nunca vou conseguir me casar novamente. Eu realmente tenho dificuldades de me aproximar das pessoas...

Rin desejou acreditar piamente no que ele dizia.

N/A: Peço desculpas pela demora...


	6. Realidades

**犬夜****叉**

_**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me os direitos reservados.)**_

_Capítulo 6 - Realidades__**  
**_

- Algumas pessoas querem tanto nos ajudar que passam dos limites... — Rin começou, reflexiva.

O vento continuava batendo em seu rosto e fazendo com que seus cabelos voassem, suaves e sedosos, e ela se sentia estranhamente sensual. A gola de seu casaco havia se dobrado e guardava as mãos nos bolsos, para evitar o frio e impedi-las de se dirigir por vontade própria para o corpo de Sesshoumaru. O magnetismo que a atraía a ele era quase incontrolável.

— Quando eu estava saindo com Kouga, Sango e Kagome não cansavam de dizer como aquilo era prejudicial para mim. No íntimo eu sabia que estavam certas, mas não podia aceitar o que diziam... E também não podia brigar, pois sabia que só faziam aquilo porque me amavam e queriam me ver bem. Mas às vezes... — ela admitiu —, eu queria que sumisse do mapa e me deixassem em paz!

Sem que percebessem, caminhavam mais lentamente e Risa havia se distanciado um pouco à frente com Raito. Em determinado momento, Sesshoumaru parou totalmente e fitou Rin, uma expressão curiosa nos olhos dourados, usualmente tão insensíveis.

Era como se ele procurasse as palavras certas. Por fim acabou dizendo simplesmente:

— É exatamente como me sinto em relação a minha mãe.

Por um momento alguns raios de sol ultrapassaram as nuvens, emprestando à paisagem um colorido digno de ser fotografado. Para Rin era como se estivessem no paraíso, onde não era necessário respirar, falar... Estava consciente apenas da batida forte de seu coração, do correr rápido do sangue em suas veias, e do brilho dos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Estava enamorada por ele, não havia como negar.

Então as nuvens subitamente cobriram o sol, e foi como se alguém houvesse apagado a luz. Risa voltara correndo, chamando por Raito, e Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar de Rin.

Ela se sentia abalada, desconcertada. O coração parecia bater em sua garganta, estava emocionada.

Sesshoumaru tossiu e, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, olhou para o relógio.

— Melhor irmos embora.

Rin ficou aliviada pelo fato de Risa manter a conversa animada no caminho de volta. Sentia-se ainda muito estranha. Estava atormentada pela consciência de cada gesto de Sesshoumaru, do reflexo dos olhos dele no espelho, do modo como virava a cabeça para olhar a filha.

Ela precisava voltar ao mundo real!

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhara com intensidade por alguns segundos, e naquele momento, com certeza, já estava pensando em algo completamente diferente. Mas ela, ainda assim, reagia como se ele a houvesse deitado na grama e feito um amor louco, cheio de paixão.

Esse pensamento estava tão vivido em sua mente que era quase como se houvesse acontecido mesmo. A possibilidade de que Sesshoumaru pudesse lê-lo em seu rosto a aterrorizava.

Sesshoumaru encontrou uma vaga para estacionar bem em frente à casa dela, e desligou o motor.

— Vamos entrar e tomar um chá? — Rin convidou com a voz mais aguda e alta do que o usual, deixando transparecer o quanto estava nervosa. — Fiz biscoitos...

— Oh, um chá de verdade! — Risa exclamou. — Raito pode entrar?

— Claro que sim.

Kagome estava em casa, e passou a conversar animadamente com Risa, sobre o gato de Rin.

— Ele não sai de casa nem para dar uma volta. Você pode dizer o que quiser desse gato, mas ele não é nada burro. Sabe que nunca encontrará alguém que o mime como Rin. — Kagome sorriu para Risa e Sesshoumaru. — Se você estiver à beira da morte, e quiser ser salvo sem nunca precisar dar nada em troca, Rin é o seu alvo perfeito. E tenho certeza de que essa notícia já correu entre todos os animais abandonados desse país, porque eles estão sempre cruzando o caminho dela ou parando em nossa porta, estendendo a pata, carentes.

—Kagome, tenho certeza de que eles não querem escutar essas histórias. — Rin disse, lançando um olhar significativo para a amiga.

Quando Kagome começava a falar, era difícil fazê-la parar.

— Queremos sim! — Risa gritou entusiasmada, e Kagome deu uma risadinha marota com o canto da boca.

— É claro que querem — ela respondeu, piscando para a amiga e, em seguida, começou a contar seu imenso repertório de histórias, uma mais exagerada que a outra, e todas ilustrando o bom coração de Rin e as terríveis confusões em que se metia por causa disso.

Kagome exagerava muito, mas sabia como ser engraçada. Risa estava gargalhando e até Sesshoumaru por vezes esboçava um sorriso.

Nervosa, Rin se atrapalhava para organizar o chá e assar os biscoitos. Podia sentir os olhos de Sesshoumaru sobre ela, provavelmente imaginando como uma idiota daquelas conseguira se cadastrar na agência e ser indicada para sua empresa.

— Espero que percebam o quanto Kagome exagera as histórias só para torná-las engraçadas — ela disse enquanto procurava se acomodar no confortável sofá para esperar os biscoitos.

— De jeito nenhum! — protestou Kagome.

— E exagera sempre para pior... Já percebi que não conta nem uma história em que eu pareça inteligente ou sofisticada.

— Mas elas não existem, Rin...

— Muito engraçado — disse Rin, fingindo-se ofendida. Pelo menos logo Kagome se distrairia comendo biscoitos.

— Mas isso não é novidade para nós — disse Sesshoumaru, olhando para Rin, que imediatamente corou e começou a argumentar que aquilo não acontecia sempre, e que, na maioria das vezes, apenas andava pela rua como todo mundo.

Kagome olhou de Sesshoumaru para Rin, com um olhar curioso. Rin podia sentir que ela percebia alguma coisa, mas por sorte não fez nenhuma brincadeira inconveniente.

— Que cozinha legal! — Risa exclamou quando seguiu Rin para ver em que ponto estavam os biscoitos. — Queria que a nossa fosse parecida com essa, papai!

Rin acompanhou os olhos de Sesshoumaru passeando pela desordem da cozinha, pelas garrafas vazias que esperavam para ser recicladas, a _lingerie _que secava no varal do hall...

— Dá muito trabalho manter uma cozinha tão desorganizada como essa — ela disse solenemente para Risa. — Não sei se seu pai conseguiria.

Rin quase teve uma vertigem quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru sorria. Ele sorrira, de verdade, por alguma coisa que ela dissera!

— E, você deve ter anos de experiência — ele disse, desatento à reação de Rin frente à visão de sua expressão suavizada.

— Gosto de praticar no escritório também — ela disse, ainda sem poder respirar direito.

E ele sorriu de novo.

— Isso eu posso atestar.

Kagome estava devorando o último biscoito, quando Rin entrou.

Sua alegria evaporara-se depois da fria despedida de Sesshoumaru. Ela havia abraçado Risa e acariciado Raito, mas Sesshoumaru fora logo entrando no carro, sem nem um gesto mais amigável.

— Vejo-a amanhã! — foi tudo o que ele disse.

Bem, o que ela esperava? Que a enlaçasse pela cintura e lhe desse um beijo apaixonado? Precisaria despertar mais do que um sorriso em Sesshoumaru para que ele esquecesse que trabalhavam juntos.

— Sim, nos veremos amanhã — ela repetiu mecanicamente.

— Ele não é muito animado, não é? — Kagome resmungou entre uma mordida e outra do biscoito.

Rin começou a organizar as louças do chá.

— Ele é reservado, só isso.

— Nunca conheci alguém tão difícil. É quase impossível saber o que ele pensa.

Rin sentiu um fio de desapontamento. Não queria que Kagome achasse Sesshoumaru indecifrável. Queria que ela dissesse que vira o modo como Sesshoumaru a olhara, que percebera de alguma forma que se interessava por ela. Sabia que se Kagome houvesse visto qualquer pista, não hesitaria em falar.

— Eu não me importo com isso — Rin disse, tentando parecer convincente. — Para mim, ele é apenas o chefe. E temporariamente.

O problema era que Kagome percebia tão bem seus sinais quanto percebera os de Sesshoumaru.

— Claro — Kagome disse, levantando-se e passando o braço pela cintura de Rin. — Não se importe com isso!

— Escritório de Sesshoumaru. — Rin atendeu ao telefone na terça-feira seguinte.

— Aqui quem fala é Kagura, a secretária dele. — Uma voz arrogante se fez ouvir.

— Oh... Olá. Como está sua perna?

— Bem melhor, obrigada. Como tem se saído? — Havia um tom de condescendência na voz dela, que fez com que Rin se eriçasse como um gato.

— Bem, eu imagino — ela disse, tentando um tom de voz imparcial. — Gostaria de falar com Sesshoumaru?

— Por favor — Kagura disse, como se desaprovasse o fato de Rin tratá-lo por Sesshoumaru e não por Sr. Sesshoumaru.

— Vou passar para ele.

Sesshoumaru saiu de sua sala poucos minutos depois.

— Era Kagura — ele disse casualmente.

— Sim — Rin respondeu, certa de que a voz de Kagura o relembrara de quão eficiente e confiável ela era. Diferente de sua assistente temporária.

— O médico disse que ela poderá voltar ao trabalho na próxima

segunda-feira.

— Segunda-feira? —Rin não pôde esconder o desapontamento

em sua voz.

Esperava que ela demorasse pelo menos mais duas semanas, mas faltavam apenas alguns poucos dias. Ela queria gritar.

Sesshoumaru tossiu e continuou:

— Eu disse a ela que não havia necessidade de que voltasse antes que estivesse totalmente restabelecida, mas Kagura disse que está aflita para voltar ao trabalho.

— Entendo.

O que mais poderia dizer?

— Pensei que você ficaria um pouco mais... — ele disse. Houve uma pausa incômoda, como se nenhum dos dois soubesse o que dizer.

— Bem... — Rin tentou fingir um tom mais animado. — São boas notícias.

— São — Sesshoumaru concordou, como se não estivesse totalmente convencido disso.

— Terá seu escritório mais organizado de novo. — Ela lançou um olhar para Raito, que havia se aproximado de Sesshoumaru e colocava as patinhas em suas pernas. — Nada de cachorros abandonados...

— Não.

Com desânimo, olhou para as pilhas de papéis e arquivos na mesa. Três dias não seriam suficientes para colocar ordem no caos. Ela forçou um sorriso vivo.

— Vou ligar para a agência para informá-los.

— Qual agência? — Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda parado em frente à janela com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para a rua.

— A agência de empregos temporários. Assim, poderão me arrumar outro emprego já para a segunda-feira.

— Claro. — Ele se virou, olhou para Rin e então afastou novamente o olhar, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas hesitasse. — E melhor que ligue, sim.

Então era assim. Melhor mesmo não ter se envolvido com ele, Rin pensou ao sentar-se no trem à noite, sentindo-se miserável.

E não estava envolvida, mesmo que Kagome pensasse o contrário. Sempre soubera que não haveria futuro em se apaixonar por Sesshoumaru. Não queria passar o resto de sua vida sendo a substituta da bela, perfeita e insubstituível Sara.

Queria se divertir. E muito.

Os últimos três dias daquela semana foram muito difíceis. Sesshoumaru tornara-se ainda mais reservado, e qualquer conversa entre eles era tão breve quanto possível.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Rin estava quase feliz por estar partindo. Pelo menos, não teria mais que prolongar aquele clima constrangedor.

Quando Sesshoumaru chamou-a à sua sala, preparou-se para ouvi-lo dizer algo sobre sua saída. Já havia decidido que manteria um clima amigável, mas extremamente profissional. Com certeza ele teria que dizer alguma coisa, pelo menos sobre o que fariam com Raito, já tão incorporado à rotina do escritório.

Rin mal pôde acreditar quando Sesshoumaru pediu apenas que resolvesse algumas poucas coisas antes que Kagura voltasse.

— Temos que tentar deixar as coisas o mais organizadas possível para ela.

Claro, ele não queria que a preciosa Kagura tivesse muito que fazer quando voltasse. Rin estava furiosa. Podia não ser Kagura, mas estivera ali por seis semanas, e trabalhara muito, para não mencionar que passeara com o cachorro dele todos os dias na hora do almoço. Esperava ao menos ouvir um "obrigado".

— É só isso? — ela perguntou tão friamente quanto pôde.

— Apenas mais uma coisa — Sesshoumaru disse quase com relutância. Seus olhos pousaram em Rin, que segurava seu bloco de anotações contra o peito, e olhava para um ponto atrás dele.

- Sim?

— Não precisa anotar — ele disse, com um resquício da velha irritação. — Quero saber se já tem um emprego para segunda-feira.

Rin abaixou a caneta. Estava tentando não pensar na segunda-feira.

— Não, ainda não.

— O que pensaria sobre fazer uma outra coisa... Temporariamente...? — ele perguntou com cuidado.

— O que por exemplo?

— Poderia me ajudar em minha casa por alguns dias. - Rin sorriu.

— Não está falando sério!

— Por que não?

—Você sabe como sou desorganizada — ela disse, ainda sorrindo. — E viu o estado de minha cozinha no domingo. Pensei que eu fosse a última pessoa que você iria querer em sua casa.

— Organização não é o importante. Risa gosta de você como você é. Ela não gosta de muitas pessoas, já lhe disse isso. Preciso de alguém que possa buscá-la na escola e que possa cuidar dela até que

eu chegue em casa. Talvez você pudesse cozinhar também... Eu lhe pagaria...

Procurando desviar de Raito, que estava deitado no meio da sala, Sesshoumaru resmungou alguma coisa e voltou-se para Rin.

— Também poderia cuidar do cachorro. Risa não lhe deixará levá-lo para seus pais. Vou ser obrigado a ficar com ele, e tenho certeza de que Kagura não quer um cachorro no escritório.

— E Kaede? Não vai voltar?

— Ela telefonou a noite passada. A irmã dela ficou muito dependente dela, e ela não sabe quando poderá voltar.

— Então, não está me oferecendo um emprego permanente? - Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Risa não quer ninguém morando conosco, então vamos ter que nos arranjar sem uma empregada.

— Então por que quer que eu vá?

Ele parou de andar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Porque minha mãe estará aqui em algumas semanas.

- Oh, sim. A terrível. - Rin se lembrou.

— Ela vai criar uma terrível confusão se não tivermos ninguém para nos ajudar. — Sesshoumaru continuou: — Vai ser apenas pelo período em que ela estiver aqui, então seria um favor, por algum tempo... Por isso pensei que, se você ainda não tivesse um emprego, poderia pensar nisso. Posso lhe pagar um salário que compense, claro. Até mais do que ganharia em outro emprego temporário.

Rin colocou o bloco no colo, como se pensasse sobre a oferta de Sesshoumaru. Havia se tornado secretária apenas porque não arranjara nada melhor para fazer, não pensava em investir nessa carreira.

O pior era que quanto mais se imaginava fazendo o que ele pedia, mais a idéia lhe parecia atraente. Poderia guardar o dinheiro que ganhasse, e um emprego garantido era melhor do que uma incerteza na agência.

Além disso, gostava muito de Risa. O fato de que passaria ainda algum tempo ao lado de Sesshoumaru era apenas incidental, e não tinha nada a ver com a animação que sentia crescer dentro de si.

Umedecendo os lábios, Rin tentou fazer parecer que aquele seria apenas um negócio.

— Terei que dormir lá?

— Prefiro que sim.

— Preciso conversar com Kagome. Se me mudar, por algum tempo, ela ficará sozinha na casa.

— Posso arcar com a custo do aluguel enquanto estiver fora, para que ela não precise alugar para outra pessoa — ele disse subitamente, e Rin olhou-o surpresa.

— A casa é de Sango. Não há nada como ter um marido rico que a ajude a pagar todas as contas. Eu e Kagome pagamos apenas um aluguel simbólico e tomamos conta da casa. Eu estava pensando sobre o gato.

— O gato? — Sesshoumaru repetiu, como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia.

— Terei que pedir a Kagome que cuide dele para mim. A menos que eu possa levá-lo comigo? — Rin olhou para ele esperançosa.

— Não — Sesshoumaru disse firmemente. — O cachorro já traz problemas o suficiente. Estou certo de que Kagome alimentará o gato, não será para sempre. Minha mãe geralmente fica apenas algumas semanas por aqui. Durante uns dez dias visita alguns amigos, e depois fica os últimos dias conosco antes de voltar ao Canadá. Preciso que fique conosco apenas um mês, talvez mais alguns poucos dias.

Bem, aquilo dizia tudo. Sorte não ter se apaixonado por ele!

Rin brincava com a tampa de sua caneta. Não havia por que se sentir magoada por Sesshoumaru lhe empregar por tempo limitado. Estava apenas sendo prático, e Rin devia fazer o mesmo.

— Está bem — ela disse, sentindo subitamente que sua mente clareava.

— Vai fazer isso? — Sesshoumaru pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela.

— Vou.

Teria que fazer um acordo com Kagome, que reclamaria mas acabaria concordando. Durante esse tempo, Rin deixaria claro para Sesshoumaru que podia ser tão objetiva quanto ele, tratando de negócios.

— Quando vai me querer? — ela perguntou, desatenta para o duplo sentido que teriam suas palavras. — Digo, querer que eu comece? — acrescentou, o rosto vermelho.

— Talvez possamos conversar sobre isso no jantar. Está livre essa noite?

— Estou — Rin disse, sacrificando a oportunidade de conhecer muitos amigos em uma festa.

Telefonaria mais tarde para Kagome e explicaria tudo. Ou quase. Uma festa não poderia se comparar a um jantar com Sesshoumaru, mesmo que o assunto fosse suas obrigações como empregada.

— Ótimo. — Sesshoumaru parecia desconcertado. — Você pode fazer as reservas?

— Tem algum restaurante em mente? — ela perguntou, tentando tratá-lo como chefe.

Aquele não era exatamente um jantar romântico, certo? Talvez devesse apenas pedir que entregassem uma pizza ali mesmo no escritório.

— Você escolhe — Sesshoumaru disse com um tom indiferente, voltando-se para a janela. — Escolha um lugar tranqüilo — ele disse quando ela chegou à porta.

— Quero lhe pedir algo.

— "Pedir algo"? — Kagome repetiu quando Rin lhe contou a conversa que tivera com Sesshoumaru. — Ele não disse o quê?

— Acho que tem a ver com o emprego.

— Ora vamos, Rin! — Kagome piscou. — Não se convida uma garota como você a jantar para conversar a que horas deve-se passar o aspirador. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Será que não é uma cantada?

— Se é, ele disfarçou muito bem.

Rin não quis dizer a Kagome que já pensara nesta possibilidade, mas não conseguia imaginar Sesshoumaru nesse papel romântico.

— Ele poderia fazer isso no próprio escritório, sem ter que gastar o dinheiro do jantar.

— Ah, mas você estava trabalhando para ele. — Kagome lembrou. — Ele parece o tipo que não aprova romances no trabalho. Deve estar nutrindo uma paixão secreta por você há semanas e sabe que, agora, é sua última oportunidade e decidiu ir em frente.

Rin sentia-se nervosa enquanto se vestia. Tinha feito reservas em um restaurante italiano, bem próximo à sua casa. Kagome lhe dissera que deveria ter escolhido um lugar mais caro, mas não queria que Sesshoumaru achasse que ela estava esperando uma noite especial. Seria apenas um encontro de negócios, decidiu.

Mesmo assim, era difícil escolher o que vestir. Ele já conhecia todas as suas roupas de trabalho e, mesmo não sendo uma ocasião oportuna, Rin queria que ele visse como podia ficar elegante se assim o quisesse. Optou por um vestido justo de malha estampada. Alegre e curto, realçava suas pernas bem-feitas. Seus sapatos favoritos não eram os melhores para andar em uma noite tão úmida, mas ela não tinha nada mais adequado.

—Você está ótima! — Kagome logo exclamou, quando a viu descendo a escada. — Não se parece em nada com uma "governanta".

Rin e imediatamente se sentiu insegura. Talvez o vestido não fosse mesmo apropriado.

— Acha que eu devia mudar?

— Como assim? — Kagome pareceu desanimada. — Não me diga que quer usar um vestido cinzento e comprido, com um colar de pérolas nos pescoço? Claro que não deve trocar nada! Você está maravilhosa. Sesshoumaru não vai conseguir manter as mãos longe de você!

Pela primeira vez, Kagome parecia estar enganada. Sesshoumaru não parecia estar com dificuldade em manter suas mãos nos bolsos, Rin refletiu desanimada, enquanto tentavam manter uma conversa a caminho do restaurante. Ele havia notado a mudança em sua imagem, mas apenas dissera que ela estava "diferente", sem nenhum entusiasmo.

Também não pareceu impressionado com o restaurante. Deveria se dar por feliz por ela não ter aceitado a sugestão de Kagome de reservar uma mesa no restaurante mais charmoso.

— E aqui? — ele perguntou, olhando para as toalhas verdes e vermelhas, os pôsteres descoloridos nas paredes e as garrafas de vinho usadas como candelabros.

— Não sou de gastar muito — Rin disse em tom desafiador. E então, quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, ela se irritou. — Isso não é um encontro!

Infelizmente os garçons não sabiam disso. Acomodaram o casal em uma mesa isolada, sob luz de velas, dizendo-lhes que ali poderiam ficar mais à vontade. Um minuto depois dois violinistas se aproximaram para uma serenata, e, em seguida, dois vendedores insistiram que Sesshoumaru comprasse uma rosa de presente para a dama.

Sesshoumaru estava tenso, e Rin desconcertada. Não previra aquilo. Nunca fora tratada daquela forma ali.

Quando o garçom cumprimentou Sesshoumaru pela bela mulher que tinha a seu lado, Rin pensou que iria queimar de tanta vergonha.

Sesshoumaru olhou furioso para Rin, mas ela se sentia tão desconfortável que a expressão dele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

— Sim — ele disse seriamente. — Muito bela. Agora, pode nos dar o menu, por favor?

Rin procurava as palavras, mais envergonhada do que nunca.

— Sinto muito — ela disse quando o garçom se afastou. — Eles não costumam agir assim aqui.

— Talvez esta noite você esteja mais bonita — Sesshoumaru disse com tranqüilidade, enquanto apanhava a carta de vinhos.

Rin chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas fechou-a novamente. Antes que dissesse algo, dois garçons se acercaram deles, servindo os aperitivos e oferecendo-se para anotar o pedido de vinho.

As mãos dela tremiam, e seu pulso estava acelerado. Sesshoumaru dissera que ela estava bonita.

Arriscando um olhar para ele, percebeu que estava atento à carta de vinhos, com uma expressão indecifrável. Os olhos dourados concentrados davam a Rin a oportunidade de reparar melhor em seu nariz bem-feito, e na linha forte de sua boca atraente.

Rin sentiu um frio no abdome desviou seu olhar. Devia ter ouvido mal. Ninguém, nem mesmo Sesshoumaru, poderia lhe dizer aquilo e continuar calmamente escolhendo o que beberia a seguir.

Rin tentou se concentrar no menu, mas as palavras dançavam na frente dos seus olhos. Ele a achava bonita? Será que Kagome estaria mesmo certa?

Por fim, fizeram o pedido. O vinho foi provado e servido, e o garçom se afastou, deixando-os sozinhos.

Segundos depois, Rin já desejava que os garçons e violonistas voltassem. Podiam ser constrangedores, mas ajudavam a evitar o horrível silêncio entre ela e Sesshoumaru.

Ele parecia ter esquecido que queria dizer algo a ela. Por que se importara em convidá-la para jantar se não queria conversar?

— Quando quer que eu comece a trabalhar? — ela perguntou casualmente, incapaz de agüentar mais um minuto de silêncio.

Sesshoumaru estava cortando um pedaço de pão, mas olhou para ela, como que aliviado por ela ter começado uma conversa informal.

— Assim que puder — ele disse. — Seria interessante que pudesse estar acostumada à rotina quando minha mãe chegasse.

— Posso me mudar nesse final de semana, se estiver bem para você — Rin ofereceu.

— Sim. Iremos buscá-la no domingo.

— Quando sua mãe vai chegar?

— Daqui a duas semanas. Teremos que fazer alguns preparativos.

— Sou ótima nisso — Rin disse, sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade. — Farei com que a estada dela seja especial. Flores no quarto, toalhas e sabonetes perfumados, um excelente jantar de boas-vindas... Vou me esforçar para que tudo esteja perfeito.

Sesshoumaru ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

— Você fala como se já houvesse feito esse tipo de coisa antes.

— Sempre tivemos muitos hóspedes em casa quando eu morava com meus pais — ela contou a ele. — Adoro receber pessoas.

— Receio não poder ajudá-la muito — disse Sesshoumaru, movendo distraidamente o garfo entre os dedos. — Não recebi ninguém desde a morte de Sara. Na verdade, minha mãe é a única pessoa que vem algumas vezes ficar conosco.

Os pratos que haviam pedido chegaram naquele instante. Rin esperou até que fossem servidos. O silêncio novamente era total.

— Era sobre isso que queria falar comigo? — Rin perguntou diretamente, sem poder conter a curiosidade.

Sesshoumaru havia pegado garfo e faca, mas colocou-os de volta na mesa.

— Em parte sim. Não, na verdade não.

— O que era então?

— Não sei como vai entender o que vou falar. Sesshoumaru não se decidia, e mal olhava para ela. Nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso antes.

— E não vai saber mesmo, a não ser que fale. - Ele pegou a taça e tomou um pouco do vinho.

— Minha mãe me ligou há alguns dias. Já havia agendado vários encontros com mulheres indicadas por suas amigas. — Ele fez uma pausa, sem desviar os olhos do prato. — Foi Risa quem falou com ela primeiro. E minha mãe lhe disse isso. Bem, você pode imaginar a reação de Risa, não? Ela disse a minha mãe que não precisava se preocupar porque eu já conhecera a mulher com quem iria me casar.

— Oh, pequena...

Um sorriso desconcertado se esboçou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

— Claro que minha mãe quis confirmar aquilo comigo. Eu podia ter dito que Risa estava brincando, mas elas já têm uma relação difícil, e eu não queria que ela conversasse sobre isso com Risa. Ela iria ficar ainda mais distante, na defensiva. — Sesshoumaru suspirou. — Enfim, não desmenti Risa. Lembrei o que ela havia sugerido no dia em que estávamos no parque, e pensei... "Bem, por que não?" e fiquei quieto. Claro que ela me pediu detalhes, queria saber o nome da minha noiva, como nos conhecêramos e tudo o mais.

Rin sentiu uma sensação amarga na boca.

— O que disse a ela?

Sesshoumaru olhou diretamente nos olhos de Rin.

— Disse que minha noiva era você.

* * *

N/A: Acho que ela não esperava por isso, acho que nem ele estava...

Será o que ela vai dizer?

"Rin imaginou como se sentiria se fosse capaz de dar a volta na mesa, segurar a mão dele, colocar os braços em torno de seu pescoço, ousar beijar-lhe... E como seria sentir aquela boca na sua, desejando que se encontrassem por inteiro, até que o ar lhe faltasse nos pulmões."

Aguardem...


	7. Situações adequadas

**犬夜叉**

_**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me os direitos reservados.)**_

_**CAPÍTULO 07 – Situações adequadas**_

Rin definitivamente não estava esperando por aquele comentário. Desviou seus olhos de Sesshoumaru e fixou-os em seu prato, abalada demais para perceber o quanto desejava que ele a amasse e quisesse se casar com ela.

— Queria saber se pode nos ajudar a fingir que isso é verdade. - Fingir! Rin focou sua atenção na palavra que fazia ,toda a diferença. — Sei que não é justo com você, mas é que isso significa muito para Risa. E para mim também — ele acrescentou depois de um momento. — Claro que estaremos apenas fingindo, enquanto ela estiver por perto — ele fez questão de assegurar novamente a Rin. — Será que poderia encarar isso como... parte do trabalho?

— Trabalho? —Rin perguntou, frisando a palavra, como se fosse a única que houvesse entendido.

— Não lhe pediria que fizesse isso de graça — explicou Sesshoumaru. — Farei com que valha a pena financeiramente. Podemos combinar seu salário com uma gratificação extra pelo... pelo que mais houver.

Com formalidade, Sesshoumaru deixava claro que tudo seria uma mera transação comercial. Rin tentava entender sua lógica.

— O que quer exatamente que eu faça? — ela perguntou, tentando manter sua voz em um tom calmo.

— Queria que sempre estivesse por perto enquanto minha mãe estiver conosco. Que tentasse fazê-la acreditar que eu e você...

— Estamos apaixonados? — Rin terminou corajosamente a frase que ele começara.

Sesshoumaru prendeu a respiração.

— Sim.

— Costumo ser boa em dramatizar situações — ela disse, depois de um momento. — Sempre quis um papel de verdade, mas me deram só figurações. Talvez essa seja minha chance de voltar a atuar!

— Está dizendo que aceita a proposta? — ele perguntou, como se mal pudesse acreditar que ela falava a sério.

— Por que não? —Rin já tinha assumido novamente o controle de si mesma.

Apenas não queria que Sesshoumaru percebesse que estava realmente apaixonada por ele. Convencê-lo de que podia aceitar o trato e se comportar de modo imparcial poderia ajudá-la a se manter trabalhando para ele.

— Pode ser muito divertido dependendo de como combinarmos — ela disse com vivacidade. — Parece que vou ganhar esse dinheiro com facilidade.

— Você pode não achar tão fácil quando conhecer minha mãe. - Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar frio. — Vai nos observar cuidadosamente. Para convencê-la que estamos noivos, teremos que passar a impressão de que somos muito mais íntimos do que realmente somos.

Trate isso com frieza, Rin disse a si mesma.

— Claro que teremos de nos beijar de vez em quando. E o que mais?

— Esse tipo de coisa. — Sesshoumaru parecia incomodado com a atitude casual dela. — Como se sentiria a esse respeito?

Rin imaginou como se sentiria se fosse capaz de dar a volta na mesa, segurar a mão dele, colocar os braços em torno de seu pescoço, ousar beijar-lhe... E como seria sentir aquela boca na sua, desejando que se encontrassem por inteiro, até que o ar lhe faltasse nos pulmões.

— Acho que posso lidar com isso. — Ela tentou manter seu tom casual, mas sua voz saiu um pouco mais rouca do que de costume e teve que tossir, e tentar de novo. — Será apenas parte do trabalho. Não significará nada, não é isso?

— Claro — disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele parecia muito cauteloso, e Rin ficou então aterrorizada de que ele houvesse notado como realmente se sentia.

— Quando fechar meus olhos ao beijá-lo, pensarei em minha gratificação. — Ela tentou brincar.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru mudara.

Rin suspirou. Oscilava entre a irritação que Sesshoumaru lhe causava e o desejo de dizer-lhe que queria abraçá-lo e ficar com ele para sempre.

— O que Risa está achando de tudo isso?

A expressão tensa de Sesshoumaru relaxou sutilmente.

— Está orgulhosa pela excelente idéia que acha que teve. Eu disse a ela que lhe perguntaria esta noite, por isso deve ainda estar acordada, esperando-me ansiosa. Vai ficar excitadíssima quando souber que aceitou. — Ele olhou fixamente para Rin. — Risa não é de se dar bem com as pessoas, mas ela gosta de você.

— Eu também gosto dela.

Houve uma pausa, e a questão: "E você? Você gosta de mim?", parecia flutuar no ar.

Mas Rin não as pronunciou. Olhou para o prato, a comida já fria e esquecida. Não estava com fome. O amor parecia ter destruído seu apetite. Mas instantes depois pegou o garfo e voltou a comer. Tinha que lidar com o desconfortável silêncio.

— O que disse a sua mãe a meu respeito?

— Apenas o seu nome, e que nos conhecemos quando você veio trabalhar comigo. — Sesshoumaru parecia não estar apreciando a refeição mais do que ela. — Achei que quanto mais eu me aproximasse da verdade, mais fácil seria.

— Aposto que ela vai querer saber muito mais do que isso — disse Rin.

Um sorriso quase maroto se esboçou nos lábios dele.

— Ela me perguntou como você era. — admitiu.

— E o que você respondeu?

— Que você era afetiva e engraçada, e que Risa gostava muito de você. O que é verdade. -

Afetiva. Engraçada. Não havia nada de errado com esses adjetivos, mas faltava um pouco de intensidade. Desejava que Sesshoumaru a descrevesse com termos mais passionais. Atraente, irresistível. Será que nenhuma dessas palavras vinha à mente dele quando pensava nela?

Rin deixou seu garfo de lado, incapaz de continuar a comer.

— Sua mãe não lhe perguntou o que o fez mudar de idéia a respeito do casamento?

— Eu disse a ela que entenderia quando a conhecesse.

O olhar deles se cruzou sob a luz do candelabro, e de novo as palavras pairaram no ar.

— O que faria se eu houvesse recusado?

— Não sei bem — ele admitiu. — Eu confiei em sua generosidade. Talvez dissesse que você tinha me trocado por outro pouco antes de ela chegar.

— Eu nunca faria algo assim — Rin protestou.

— Não, provavelmente não — ele concordou.

— Você pode sempre inventar algum problema de família — ela propôs para ajudar.

— E preciso mais que um problema de família para pará-la — disse Sesshoumaru. — Ela a encontraria até no fim do mundo.

— Bem, eu aceitei.

— Vamos ter que pensar em alguma razão para romper nosso noivado depois que ela se for, antes que ela reserve suas passagens para o casamento.

— Ótimo. — Rin deu um breve sorriso. — Não queremos que isso aconteça, não é?

— Não — Sesshoumaru concordou, a voz inexpressiva. — Não queremos.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia, Rin? — Kagome e Sango, sentadas em volta da mesa, olhavam para ela preocupadas.

— Ganhar dinheiro é sempre uma boa idéia — Rin disse em tom desafiador.

— Há modos mais fáceis de se ganhar dinheiro do que fingir estar apaixonada pelo chefe.

Rin não disse a elas que o problema seria muito mais complicado do que imaginavam. Ela precisava fingir não estar apaixonada por ele. Mas não havia como explicar a elas, Rin refletiu. Kagome diria apenas "Eu avisei!".

— Seria melhor que você conseguisse um trabalho, através da agência mesmo — Sango continuou.

— Sesshoumaru vai me dar um bônus extra pela história do namoro, o que significa que poderei liquidar a minha conta no cartão. Talvez possa até economizar para viajar no feriado. Além disso gosto de Risa, e isso resolve o problema do cachorro durante o dia.

— Bem... está bem então — Kagome disse sarcasticamente. — Já que o cachorro será privilegiado...

— Não sei por que vocês duas estão complicando as coisas. E apenas um emprego.

Sango parecia em dúvida.

— A mãe dele não acreditará que vão se casar se não estiverem nem mesmo dormindo juntos.

— Bem... Poderemos dizer que não parece apropriado por causa de Risa — Rin disse na defensiva.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, fingindo-se exasperada

— Desculpe, eu me perdi. Em que século estamos? Em que ano? - Rin a ignorou.

— Está bem, então dormiremos no mesmo quarto enquanto a irmã dele estiver aqui.

— Só não queremos que você se magoe — Sango disse com doçura, percebendo a mágoa na voz de Rin.

— Não vou fazer nada tolo — Rin disse rispidamente.

De qualquer maneira, era tarde para pensar nisso. Não haveria como não se magoar.

— Sesshoumaru ainda ama Sara, eu sei disso. Mesmo que não fosse obcecado por ela, é completamente indiferente a mim. Ele é bem mais velho, tem outras experiências, a vida dele é diferente.

Era tudo verdade, e isso não afetava em nada o modo como o amava.

Rin olhou com receio para as amigas, grata pelo fato de, aparentemente, não perceberem o modo como se sentia.

— Não há por que me envolver com ele, ou com sua filha, ou com seu cachorro... — Rin disse a elas, sabendo que isso era mesmo verdade, mas já sem poder evitar. — E isso ou ficar esperando pela benevolência do pessoal da agência enquanto minhas contas vencem mais um mês, dois meses. Francamente, prefiro viver com conforto na mansão dele por duas semanas.

Sango não estava convencida.

— É muito fácil misturar as emoções em situações como essas — ela disse. — Só acho que você deve tomar cuidado, é tudo.

Muito tarde.

— Esse é o seu quarto. — Risa abriu a,porta e mostrou orgulhosa. — Eu o deixei bem bonito para você.

Rin olhou em torno, emocionada com as palavras da pequena.

— Está lindo, Risa.

Havia até um vaso com flores em cima da cômoda.

— Como você arrumou tudo sozinha?

— Papai arrumou sua cama — Risa admitiu. — Mas eu fiz todo o resto.

Rin olhou para a cama e imaginou Sesshoumaru arrumando-a, alisando os lençóis sobre os quais dormiria. Abalada por um sentimento de carinho, ela disse rapidamente.

— Foi muito legal da parte dele, mas eu mesma poderia ter feito isso.

— Oh, ele não se importou em fazer para você — Risa disse casualmente. — Quer ver o meu quarto?

A cabeceira da cama de Risa era coberta de fotografias de Risa sua mãe e Sesshoumaru. A maioria delas o mostrava abraçado a Sara sorrindo, com o brilho do sol em seus olhos.

Rin sentiu-se vazia por dentro ao lembrar de que nunca o vira feliz daquele jeito.

— Essa é minha mãe — disse Risa, seguindo o olhar de Rin. -Ela era bonita, não era?

— Era — disse Rin. — Ela era muito bonita. Você consegue se lembrar dela?

— Na verdade não, mas papai me fala dela, e ele guardou algumas coisas dela para mim. Veja. — Risa tirou uma caixa de debaixo de sua cama e abriu-a com cuidado.

Rin sentou-se na cama e foi pegando as coisas que Risa lhe oferecia. Um batom. Um frasco de perfume pela metade. Um lenço de seda. Um livro de poesias com uma capa antiga. Um diário com notas escritas rapidamente. Um par de brincos. Uma foto de um bebê.

— Sou eu nessa foto.

Rin sentia seu peito apertado, percebendo que Sesshoumaru escolhera cuidadosamente algumas peças, que mostrariam a Risa exatamente como sua mãe era pouco antes de partir. Recolher tudo aquilo devia ter sido muito, muito doloroso para ele.

— Esse foi o anel de noivado dela — Risa disse, abrindo uma caixinha e pegando uma das jóias. — Papai disse que ela o deixou para mim, e que eu poderei usá-lo quando for mais velha. Essas pedras azuis são safiras. Papai as escolheu porque eram da cor dos olhos de mamãe.

— É um anel lindo — disse Rin, perigosamente à beira das lágrimas. Seu coração doía por sesshoumaru, mas não queria se descontrolar e chorar na frente de Risa.

Ela desviou os olhos da caixa e viu que Sesshoumaru as olhava através da porta entreaberta. Por um momento muito, muito longo ficaram se olhando, os olhos de chocolate de Rin ainda úmidos, brilhando com as lágrimas contidas.

Risa percebeu a presença do pai e disse naturalmente:

— Estou mostrando a Rin a caixa de mamãe.

— Estou vendo. — Sesshoumaru tinha um sorriso terno. — Preparei o chá. Quando quiserem descer...

Rin sentia-se mal, como se estivesse se intrometendo em assuntos particulares, e quando tentou se desculpar, Sesshoumaru interrompeu-a.

— Fico feliz que ela queira falar sobre Sara — ele disse, oferecendo a Rin uma xícara de chá. — Acho que nunca mostrou essa caixa a alguém antes. Sempre guarda seus sentimentos para si mesma, e é difícil saber o que sente, o que a magoa... Se ela conseguir falar com você, vou ficar muito feliz, muito grato. Ela já está muito mais falante do que costuma ser.

Como que para provar isso, Risa desceu rapidamente a escada com Raito, gritando animada.

— Papai, eu estava pensando uma coisa enquanto guardava as coisas de mamãe. Rin precisa ter um anel se vai ser sua noiva.

— Oh, não, Risa. Não precisa — Rin disse, levantando as mãos para mostrar os anéis que estava usando. — Posso usar um desses.

Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela e inspecionou, junto com Risa, a discreta exposição de anéis. Nem um nem outro pareceram impressionados.

— Não, acho que nenhum deles vai convencer minha mãe — disse Sesshoumaru pensativo. — Deixe-me ver este — ele pediu, apontando para o anel que ela usava no terceiro anular.

Rin sentia sua mão queimar onde Sesshoumaru a havia tocado quando tirou o anel.

— Para quê? — ela perguntou.

— Para saber seu tamanho. Vou comprar um.

— Eu não acho que seja necessário... — ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Você não conhece minha mãe. Ela logo desconfiaria se a visse usando um anel pequeno e barato como esse. — E depois de uma pausa, ele continuou: — Por que está me olhando assim? — ele perguntou, a voz preocupada quando percebeu a mudança involuntária na expressão de Rin.

— Foi Kouga quem me deu esse anel.

O fato de Sesshoumaru haver reconhecido imediatamente que era um anel barato, fez com que ela confirmasse quão pouco Kouga a valorizava. Ela tratara o anel como um tesouro, certa de que era uma demonstração de seu amor por ela, mas na verdade não significava nada, assim como toda a sua relação com Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Não se preocupe, não vou perdê-lo.

— Não importa. Acho que não vou mais usá-lo. — Rin forçou-se a sorrir e levantou. — É melhor que eu comece a pensar no jantar.

Sesshoumaru tentava o tempo todo tratá-la como hóspede, mas ela não o deixaria esquecer por que estava ali.

—Já posso começar a ganhar meu salário — disse, sendo prática.

Não havia quase nada no _freezer, _mas ela conseguiu o bastante para fazer um molho para macarronada. Ficou muito sem graça a seus olhos, mas Sesshoumaru e Risa comeram como se fosse uma iguaria rara.

— Acho que vocês andaram comendo comida pronta demais — disse Rin. — Sorte minha!

Perto de oito e meia, Risa já estava sonolenta.

— Hora de dormir, mocinha. Você tem aula amanhã.

Depois de se assegurar de que ela havia escovado os dentes, ganhado seu beijo de boa-noite e argumentado firmemente contra todas as tentativas da pequena para atrasar ao máximo o momento em que as luzes seriam desligadas, Sesshoumaru e Rin não tinham mais desculpas. Estavam sozinhos... com o cachorro.

Em um acordo sem palavras, ficaram na cozinha clara e segura,fugindo ao conforto da aconchegante lareira. Rin sentou-se em frente a Sesshoumaru, do outro lado da mesa de jantar, onde não havia perigo de que se tocassem por acidente.

Naquele momento, tudo que ela tinha que fazer era começar uma conversa animada para quebrar o silêncio incômodo que sempre se colocava entre eles, mas não conseguia pensar em um único assunto. O único foco de sua atenção era o homem do outro lado da mesa, sua boca e suas mãos, e como seria bom sentar ao seu lado, colocar os braços em seu pescoço e beijar seu rosto cansado.

— Espero que isso esteja tranqüilo para você — Sesshoumaru finalmente disse e a olhou com seus perturbadores olhos dourados. — Quero dizer... Espero que a situação não lhe seja desconfortável.

— Claro que não — Rin disse com vivacidade, como se não estivesse nem um pouco preocupada em estar ali sozinha com ele.

Sesshoumaru olhou em torno na cozinha, como se quisesse vê-la sob a perspectiva dela.

— Sei que um trabalho como esse não é divertido para uma garota.

— Isso depende do tipo de garota que pensa que eu seja. Ele pareceu considerar seriamente a questão.

— Parece ter muitos amigos e sair muito. Por isso acho que vai ficar entediada por estar dentro de uma casa o dia todo.

— Garanto que vai ser mais divertido do que ficar fechada no escritório. Como sabe não sou muito organizada, mas adoro cozinhar e cuidar de plantas... E se eu tiver um cachorro para passear e Risa para me contar as novidades quando voltar da escola... Bem, acho que vou ter uma estada adorável.

— Sabe, você não é má secretária quando se concentra. — Ele parecia atencioso. — Só estou lhe pedindo que me faça um favor, não entenda isso como uma sugestão de mudança de carreira. Logo poderá se dedicar a algo mais interessante.

— O problema é que não tenho essa ambição. Quer dizer, não sei se quero uma profissão interessante.

— Como assim?

— Sempre pensei em coisas comuns. Tenho um pouco de vergonha de admitir, mas tudo que eu queria era encontrar alguém especial, ter filhos e um lar. Sabe, gosto de uma vida mais tranqüila...

A expressão nos olhos de Sesshoumaru era indecifrável.

— Sango e Kagome acham a vida doméstica entediante, mas eu acho que seria feliz cuidando de e ajudando meus filhos com os deveres da escola. — Rin suspirou. — Em parte foi por isso que me decepcionei com Kouga. Acreditei que ele era a pessoa especial, e que poderia me ajudar a realizar esse sonho.

Sesshoumaru parecia ouvi-la com atenção, mas não fazia nenhum comentário.

— Claro que fui muito tola — ela continuou, mantendo seus olhos no copo. — Kouga jamais se interessaria por crianças... Foi doloroso quando tive que aceitar isso. Desistir dele foi como desistir de meus sonhos, do que acreditei que minha vida poderia ser.

— É muito difícil quando os sonhos vão embora — Sesshoumaru disse de um jeito triste.

— Foi isso que viveu com Sara? Um sonho?- Ele ergueu um pouco os ombros.

— Agora parece que foi um sonho — ele confirmou. — Sei que não deve ter sido tão perfeito e que brigamos muitas vezes, mas não consigo lembrar dessa parte. Só consigo me lembrar do quanto era especial estar com ela.

— Você teve sorte por haver vivido esse sonho.

Somente depois de ter falado, Rin ouviu suas próprias palavras.

— Desculpe-me — ela pediu. — Sei que não chama isso de sorte.

— Entendi o que quis dizer, não se preocupe. Eu tive mesmo muita sorte. Algumas vezes nem eu posso acreditar que vivi todo aquele amor... E pelas estatísticas, sei que isso só acontece uma vez na vida. — A boca dele tremeu sutilmente. — É quando eu sinto mais falta de Sara. Quando me lembro de como era feliz com ela, e penso que nunca o serei novamente.

Naquela noite, Rin deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto lembrando-se da expressão nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Devia ser horrível sentir-se tão comprometido com alguém que já morrera, e ela não podia deixar de pensar em Sara e no quanto Sesshoumaru a amara.

Não valia a pena pensar que poderia ser a segunda chance de felicidade dele. As "estatísticas" diziam que não.

Qual era o problema com ela? Por que só se apaixonava por homens que não conseguiam amá-la?

Aquele trabalho lhe oferecera a chance de estar próxima a Sesshoumaru e ela o agarrara de pronto. Mas agora pensava se fora mesmo uma boa idéia. Era como se apenas agora ela tivesse a certeza de que não havia esperança para seu amor com Sesshoumaru.

Mas já era muito tarde. Teria que continuar ali, disse a si mesma. Se não podia fazê-lo feliz, podia pelo menos ajudá-lo a viver uma fase mais confortável.

E se fingir ser sua noiva iria facilitar a vida dele durante a visita da mãe, ela o faria.

Era estranho não precisar ir ao escritório, mas Rin estava feliz circulando pela casa, levando Risa para a escola, cuidando do cachorro. Aproveitou para lavar algumas louças e fazer compras. E então já estava na hora de pegar Risa na escola de novo.

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou, naquela noite, as duas estavam na cozinha. Rin estava fazendo o jantar, e Risa fazia a lição da escola.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se para abraçar a filha, e então olhou para Rin, que tinha a estranha sensação de que ele deveria fazer o mesmo com ela. Com um movimento brusco, ela se voltou para a pia.

— Como foi seu dia? — ela perguntou sorrindo, pensando que logo estaria lhe oferecendo os chinelos e o cachimbo.

— Correu tudo bem. — Sesshoumaru ficou com um olhar de dúvida, como se tentasse por encontrar algo para contar. — Ocupado.

— Como está Kagura? — Rin ajudou.

— Ela está... bem.

— Então não sentiu minha falta? —- ela brincou.

— Parece engraçado, mas senti.

O coração de Rin se acelerou, e sem pensar, ela se virou.

— E mesmo?

— Mesmo.

Era como se o olhar dele a penetrasse, e Rin ficou subitamente tão confusa que não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

Ele tinha sentido sua falta! Como ela era tola. Por que aquilo fazia tanta diferença?

Mas ele não estava apenas falando por falar, essa era uma de suas qualidades. Era absolutamente sincero.

Sentira a falta dela! Claro, na fração de segundo em que não estava se lembrando de Sara. Mas quando Rin olhou nos olhos dele, incapaz de se desviar de seu brilho, disse a si mesma que aquilo era o suficiente.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Rin podia sentir que o ar parecia pesar, e, quando o telefone tocou, ela deu um salto e largou instantaneamente a colher. Mas enquanto enxugava as mãos, Risa já o havia atendido.

— Olá, vovó — ela disse, e por cinco minutos respondeu a perguntas sobre a escola. — Ele está aqui — ela disse pouco depois, e completou casualmente: — Está conversando com Rin.

Risa sorriu para o pai, estendendo-lhe o telefone.

Mexendo o molho bem devagar, Rin pôde ouvir parte da conversa, que consistia em longos tempos de silêncio e algumas breves respostas de Sesshoumaru.

— Não, você não pode falar com ela. Não quero que faça interrogatórios pelo telefone... Mãe, vai encontrá-la quando chegar.... Não, não estamos planejando nos casar enquanto estiver aqui. Não há pressa. Rin está morando conosco agora e estamos perfeitamente bem desse jeito. — Balançando a cabeça, ele colocou o telefone no gancho. — Minha mãe...

Rin tentava se concentrar na comida quando Sesshoumaru a olhou.

— Bem, nosso compromisso agora é público — ele disse. — Espero que não esteja pensando em mudar de idéia...

— Não. — Rin pegou o sal para adicionar à carne. — Não vou mudar de idéia.

— Ótimo. — Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela. — Deixe-me ver sua mão. Não, a outra mão — ele disse, puxando algo do bolso.

Rin teve que se esforçar muito para controlar o tremor em sua mão esquerda enquanto ele colocava o anel.

— O que acha?

Ela olhou para sua mão. Sesshoumaru ainda a segurava, e ela estava terrivelmente consciente do calor dos dedos dele.

Tentou focalizar sua atenção no anel. Era uma peça em ouro antigo, desenhado com uma pedra de topázio e várias pérolas.

— E lindo — ela disse com dificuldade.

Risa não ficou tão impressionada. Ao lado do pai, inspecionou o anel com olhar crítico e disse:

— Tinha que ser de diamantes, pai.

— Diamantes não combinam com Rin.

Só neste momento Sesshoumaru pareceu lembrar-se de que ainda segurava a mão dela e a soltou abruptamente.

— São muito frios.

Rin mordeu o lábio enquanto observava o anel em seu dedo.

— Deve ter sido muito caro — disse preocupada.

— Vai valer a pena se acalmar minha mãe — disse Sesshoumaru secamente, afastando-se.

Depois de um breve e perturbador silêncio, ele perguntou, como se não pudesse se conter mais:

— Você gostou mesmo?

— Adorei — Rin disse com honestidade.

— Posso lhe comprar um anel de diamantes se preferir.

— Não quero diamantes — disse Rin, arriscando-se a olhar para ele.

A luz fez com que seus olhos ficassem exatamente da cor do sol poente.

— Este é perfeito.

* * *

N/A: Depois da enxurrada de pedidos para que eu atualizasse mais rápido, resolvi postar logo o capítulo!

Fico muito grata com os comentários tão calorosos que tenho recebido por esta fic.

Já adiantando que a eu não sou a autora oficial da história, não quero que ninguém fique se sentindo enganada(o) no final, que seria quando eu iria contar, dando inclusive um link de uma história que é antecedente dessa. Estou sendo extremamente honesta com vocês, queridos e queridas leitoras, pois merecem o melhor.

No final eu darei mais detalhes sobre isso, mas agradeço pelos comentários.

Desculpem se sentirem ofendidas(os) por eu não ter dito sobre a autoria antes. Eu até deixei uma nota no primeiro capítulo sobre isso, mas acho que ficou meio implícito!

Estou aprontando uma fic de minha autoria, e estarei anunciando-a assim que terminar de postar essa, como faço sempre no fim de cada fanfic que posto aqui.

Desde já agradeço os próximos reviews.

Respondendo as perguntinhas^^

_**Fanzinha**_, o Sesshy tem quase quarenta aninhos nessa fic, ele é um pouco mais velho que ela.

_**Cath Black**_, o primeiro beijo vai acontecer loguinho!

E eu vou postar com mais frequencia minhas queridas, se possível um capítulo por semana.

Descupem !

Se eu não respondi a alguma pergunta, me avisem, eu terei prazer em respondê-las ^.~

Beijos no coração de cada um que lê minhas fics!

* * *

No próximo capítulo:

— De que lado você dorme normalmente? — ela perguntou, tomando a iniciativa.

Ele apontou o lado e ela deu a volta na cama, levantando a seguir as cobertas.

Aguardem!


	8. A tentação

_**CAPÍTULO 8 – A tentação**_

- Ainda acho que deveria ser um anel de diamantes! - Risa não se conformava e repetia teimosa. — Quando minha avó vir essa coisa velha, vai pensar que você não ama Rin.

— Nós vamos fazer com que acredite! — Sesshoumaru argumentou.

— Como?

— Bem... Eu vou dizer a ela.

— Sabe muito bem que não será o suficiente para ela. — Risa estava irritada. — Sabe como ela é.

— Tenho certeza de que vamos pensar em algo que a convença.— Sesshoumaru disse, mudando de assunto e pedindo-lhe que colocasse a toalha na mesa para o jantar.

- Acho que você vai ter que beijar Rin — disse Risa, enquanto organizava os garfos e facas.

— Possivelmente — ele disse secamente.

— Você já a beijou? — Risa perguntou ao pai com interesse. Houve uma pausa em que os adultos pareceram congelar.

— Não acho que seja de sua conta, Risa — ele disse secamente.

— Apenas pensei que precisam praticar, se nunca se beijaram — ela disse, com um ar inocente.

— Bem, bem, mas ninguém vai praticar agora. Vamos jantar, e depois disso, você mocinha, vai para a cama. – Rin logo falou, não se contendo mais.

Risa parecia não notar o clima tenso durante o jantar. Conversava sem parar, e Rin sorria automaticamente em resposta, seus pensamentos concentrados na idéia do beijo. Não importava se fosse apenas para praticar. Seria um beijo de qualquer forma.

Quando terminaram, Rin arrumou mecanicamente a cozinha, enquanto Sesshoumaru dava boa-noite a Risa.

Sesshoumaru voltou e não fez mais referência alguma à mãe ou ao que Risa havia dito, não dando a Rin a chance de falar sobre o assunto.

Ele apenas a ajudou a organizar as coisas, movendo-se com incrível facilidade pela cozinha, sem nem mesmo passar perto dela.

Frustrada, Rin imaginou se deveria propor discutir o assunto. A princípio, pensou que jamais teria coragem, mas conforme o silêncio se prolongava, já estava mudando de idéia.

Pegando um pano para enxugar a louça, Rin tomou a iniciativa.

— Estive pensando sobre o que Risa disse.

— O quê? — Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Ele estava guardando os copos no armário e parecia distraído, como se estivesse muito longe.

— Não posso acreditar que me preocupei porque ela era muito calada — ele acrescentou. — Agora, não pára de falar um instante.

Rin olhou-o com ressentimento. Ele não facilitaria as coisas.

— Risa sugeriu que nos beijássemos antes que sua mãe chegasse — relembrou Rin, surpresa com a tranqüilidade com que aparentava tratar o assunto.

— E o que pensa disso? — retrucou Sesshoumaru.

Com raiva, Rin empinou o queixo e olhou-o nos olhos dele, tendo a sensação de que estava deixando tudo nas mãos dela.

— Acho que devíamos tentar — ela disse secamente. — Não há por que manter todo esse jogo, se, quando ela chegar, perceber no primeiro instante que nunca nos tocamos. Se ela é perspicaz como você diz, pareceremos tolos tentando enganá-la. Nos primeiros minutos ela já terá certeza de que não estamos noivos.

— Acho que você está certa — Sesshoumaru admitiu relutante.

Os lábios de Rin se apertaram. A resposta dele fez parecer que beijá-la seria uma tarefa desagradável, mas que ele não teria como se esquivar.

—Não vai ser fácil para nenhum de nós — ela disse rispidamente, incomodada com a reação dele e ainda mais incomodada consigo mesma, por querê-lo, mesmo que a fizesse sofrer. — Apenas acho que seria menos embaraçoso nos beijarmos sem audiência.

Sesshoumaru guardou o último copo e fechou a porta do armário.

— Então quer que eu a beije?

— Eu não quero que me beije — Rin mentiu com um olhar gelado. — Estou apenas sugerindo que seria sensato praticarmos antes, para agir naturalmente se precisarmos convencer sua mãe.

— Está bem — disse Sesshoumaru. — Devemos começar agora?

— Agora? — A voz de Rin saiu mais aguda do que o esperado. Ela engoliu em seco. — Está bem.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e tirou-lhe o pano das mãos, colocando-o na mesa. Voltou-se para Rin, que tinha a pulsação acelerada e os joelhos quase fraquejando.

— Devemos fazer isso então? — ele perguntou, a expressão séria. A garganta dela estava tão seca que ela não podia falar. Fez um movimento com a cabeça, e Sesshoumaru a enlaçou pela cintura e aproximou-a mais de seu corpo. Instintivamente, Rin levantou a cabeça, mas ele não esperava pelo movimento e acabaram se batendo. Sesshoumaru a soltou imediatamente, desajeitado.

— E por isso que estamos praticando. — Ela tentou sorrir, sem sucesso.

— Exatamente — ele concordou. — Devemos tentar de novo?

— Claro.

Desta vez, ele colocou as mãos nos braços dela e escorregou-as até os ombros, enquanto olhava profundamente em seus olhos, cuidadoso. Presa em seu olhar frio, Rin ficou imóvel enquanto sentia as mãos quentes segurando-lhe o rosto.

Ela tremia antecipando a sensação daquele contato, e havia uma excitação correndo por todo o seu corpo quando Sesshoumaru se inclinou para encontrar os lábios dela.

Rin sentiu que seus pés flutuavam no chão quando a boca dele tocou a sua. Afastou suas mãos para os lados para que seu corpo se aproximasse mais do dele, e ele beijou-a de novo.

Os dedos de Sesshoumaru subiram pelo rosto e deslizaram por seus cabelos. Rin sempre pensara que a boca dele era fria e tensa, mas não era assim que a sentia naquele instante. Estava morna e os movimentos dele a persuadiam a se entregar mais e mais. O encontro era tão perfeito que ela ficou atenta apenas ao prazer de beijar e ser beijada, enquanto um tremor de excitação ia tomando seu corpo. O gosto da boca dele, a sensação que os lábios dele provocavam, e o toque do corpo sólido e forte contra o dela reforçavam o sentimento de que aquilo era certo e a deixavam fora de controle.

Ela se agarrou a Sesshoumaru, um tanto assustada pela intensidade de sua reações, sem saber como interromper o beijo, e sem querer fazê-lo, mas atenta ao fato de que se não o fizesse não poderia esconder dele o que realmente sentia.

Talvez Sesshoumaru houvesse percebido sua confusão, ou talvez houvesse se assustado pelo fato de o primeiro beijo haver tomado vida própria, levando-os a um terreno desconhecido. O fato foi que ele também hesitou e, com dificuldade, interrompeu o beijo.

Por um momento, eles apenas se olharam, ainda trêmulos, e então ele pareceu lembrar que seus dedos ainda estavam enroscados nos cabelos negros, e puxou-os abruptamente.

Rin estava cambaleante e forçou-se a continuar equilibrada.

Seu coração batia vigorosamente e estava quase aterrorizada pela intensidade com que desejava abraçar e beijar Sesshoumaru de novo.

Sesshoumaru parecendo chocado deu um passo para trás, como se receasse que ela fizesse aquilo mesmo.

— Bem... — ele disse e calou-se, obviamente sem saber como continuar.

— Assim foi... melhor — Rin disse sem segurança.

A expressão abalada de Sesshoumaru foi o suficiente para trazê-la de volta à Terra. Só no mundo dos sonhos podia imaginar que com um simples beijo ele descobriria que a amava.

Tudo que podia fazer naquele momento, ela decidiu, era voltar à sua posição de defesa e não deixá-lo perceber em hipótese alguma o que tudo aquilo significara para ela.

— Sim, foi — disse Sesshoumaru, parecendo tão espantado quanto ela. — Acho que sim.

— E pelo menos, agora sabemos como fazer.

— Sim.

Outra pausa aterradora.

Por fim foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Tenho algumas mensagens para enviar — ele disse como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se nunca a houvesse beijado e como se seus dedos nunca houvessem se enroscado nos cabelos dela. — Vou estar em meu escritório se precisar de mim.

Rin observou-o sair, queimando de frustração e desejo. Talvez devesse subir, bater na porta e dizer-lhe que precisava dele. Queria que a levasse para o quarto, fizesse amor com ela por toda a noite e prometesse que ficaria com ela para sempre.

Claro que não faria nada disso. Sentindo-se triste, Rin finalmente pegou os pratos mais uma vez. Pensar na expressão de Sesshoumaru depois de beijá-la, fazia-a estremecer.

Mas Sesshoumaru claramente desejava que o beijo nunca houvesse acontecido. Trancara-se em seu escritório e não havia por que esperar que reaparecesse disposto a discutir com ela o que havia ocorrido. Rin tinha certeza de que ele não sabia da importância da comunicação para o bom relacionamento entre as pessoas.

Não que eles tivessem um relacionamento. Ela tinha um emprego, e Sesshoumaru uma falsa noiva.

Como previra, Sesshoumaru não fez mesmo nenhuma menção ao beijo e continuou agindo exatamente como antes.

Rin desejava poder fazer o mesmo, mas a mera lembrança fazia com que sua pele se arrepiasse.

Os dias não eram ruins. Havia momentos em que, passeando com Risa e o cachorro e rindo divertida, Rin quase podia acreditar que o beijo de Sesshoumaru era passado em sua mente. Mas então ele voltava do trabalho e andava pela cozinha, pesado e austero, e ela se lembrava do contato entre ambos em detalhes, como se ele houvesse acabado de dar a volta na mesa e beijado-a novamente.

Sesshoumaru era educado, reservado e muito cuidadoso em manter sua privacidade.

Rin não podia deixar de se sentir ressentida e frustrada. Estava tão irritada com ele que Sesshoumaru finalmente perguntou:

— O que há com você?

— Nada.

— Por favor, não me faça adivinhar — ele disse com um suspiro irritado. — Eu tive um dia difícil e não estou com disposição para quebra-cabeças. Apenas me diga o que está errado.

Rin se imaginou fazendo aquilo. "Bem, Sesshoumaru", ela poderia dizer, "o problema é que estou desesperadamente apaixonada e você não me dá a mínima atenção! Sei que prefere colecionar lesmas, mas será que poderia me levar para a cama e fazer com que eu me sinta melhor?"

Rin ficou tentada a falar exatamente daquele jeito, apenas para provocar nele alguma reação que fugisse do habitual. Pelo menos ele faria uma cara horrorizada, ou ficaria vermelho.

Doce ilusão. Provavelmente apenas sairia da cozinha, e a deixaria mais do que humilhada.

— Não há nada errado. Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho. Sesshoumaru afrouxou o nó da gravata e tirou-a, jogando-a na cadeira. —

—O seu trabalho não prevê comportar-se como uma esposa magoada.

— Não — Rin concordou, pondo o espremedor de batatas na pia com mais força do que o necessário. — Inclui cuidar de você, de sua filha, de sua casa e de seu cachorro. Eu não tenho realmente de me comportar como uma esposa, quanto mais uma esposa magoada!

— Se precisa descansar, Rin, por que simplesmente não me diz isso?

— Esqueça, estou apenas de mau humor, está bem? Não vou lhe dar trabalho extra, não tenha receio.

Mas se ele continuasse insistindo ela iria lhe dizer a verdade, e ele ia ter que se haver com isso.

— Talvez queira tirar essa noite de folga — disse Sesshoumaru.

— E um pouco tarde para isso — Rin respondeu rispidamente. — Além disso, vou sair amanhã.

— Ah, é? Com quem? — ele quis saber, curioso demais para um homem que minutos antes quase a empurrara porta afora.

— Com você — Rin respondeu vingativa. — Vamos tomar um aperitivo com sua vizinha.

As sobrancelhas se ergueram:

— Qual vizinha? — Sesshoumaru parecia pressentir algo de errado.

— Aiko. Ela esteve fora, e quer saber as novidades.

Aiko era uma mulher glamourosa. Divorciada, de meia-idade, Rin não pôde deixar de identificar um brilho predador em seus olhos. Ela não pareceu feliz ao falar com Rin, e não com Kaede.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Espero que tenha dito que eu estava ocupado.

— Não, eu disse que adoraríamos ir.

— Nós?

— Claro, nós: eu e você. Sei que apagou isso de sua mente, mas estamos supostamente noivos!

— Fingindo estar noivos!

— Foi o que eu disse.

— E apenas enquanto minha mãe estiver aqui — Sesshoumaru continuou. — Não há por que envolver meus vizinhos nesta fantasia.

— Eu não esperava que mais ninguém soubesse — ela protestou. — Esta mulher entrou pela porta, querendo vê-lo de qualquer jeito, enquanto eu estava usando esse bendito anel. E claro que ela percebeu, pois estava atenta a isso. O que queria que eu dissesse?

—Você poderia ter dito que estava noiva de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Oh, sim. Seria a desculpa perfeita — Rin disse sarcasticamente. — Quando sua mãe estiver aqui e encontrarmos Aiko, eu digo que tudo não passou de um engano? Afinal qual é o grande problema em que Aiko saiba que está noivo?

Sesshoumaru estava se servindo de saquê.

— O grande problema é que eu evito essa mulher desde que ela se mudou para cá e descobriu que eu era viúvo. Fui obrigado a dizer inúmeras vezes que não estou pronto para um novo casamento.

— Então diga a ela que mudou de idéia quando me conheceu.

— Quando você for embora, terei que dizer a ela que meu "noivado" acabou, e ela vai pensar que não tenho mais motivo para não querer outro relacionamento — Sesshoumaru rosnou.

— Você precisa aprender a dizer não ao invés de usar a desculpa de que é viúvo — Rin disse firmemente. — Nunca pensei que uma pessoa como você achasse tão difícil dizer a verdade — ela acrescentou com desprezo. — Falar o que pensa parece ser sua especialidade.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Bem, você não é exatamente uma pessoa que tem tato. Aiko deve ser uma mulher corajosa para continuar insistindo. Provavelmente todas as mulheres ficam aterrorizadas com você.

— Nunca percebi esse seu "terror" — Sesshoumaru disse, em um tom ácido.

— Eu disse a você que era boa em dramatizações — ela disse, não com tanta segurança quanto teria desejado.

— Você realmente disse que iríamos à casa dela?

— Sim! — Rin exclamou, tentando se controlar. — Não vejo razão para não ir — ela continuou, enquanto um cheiro apetitoso evaporava da panela. — Quando Aiko percebeu que não poderia convidar só você, já começou a falar em convidar também outras pessoas. Pode ser até divertido!

— Ter que me mostrar educado em uma conversa tola por horas não me parece nada divertido.

— Ora, vamos! Você pode conhecer alguém interessante!

— E quanto a Risa? — ele perguntou com voz dramática, como se Rin houvesse esquecido.

Ela olhou-o com desdém, e voltou à panela.

— Vamos estar na porta ao lado, por cerca de uma hora. Risa pode ir conosco, ou então pedirei a Kagome ou Sango que venham ficar com ela. Tenho certeza de que não vão se importar. De qualquer modo eu aceitei o convite por você, então terá que ir — ela disse, colocando um fim na discussão e começando a soltar o avental. — Tente chegar em casa um pouco mais cedo amanhã. Fomos convidados para as seis e meia.

— Você está ótima! — Kagome exclamou, quando Rin desceu a escada, usando uma saia longa com a cintura bem apertada e malha bordada, também justa. — Parece mais relaxada, mais sensual.

— Não acha que esse decote está um pouco grande? — Rin olhava com preocupação para seus seios.

— Não. Se escolheu esse, assuma! — Kagome exclamou animada.

— Queria poder comprar outras roupas. Aiko parece tão sofisticada...

— Você está linda — Risa, que estava jogando cartas com Kagome, disse lealmente. — Não acha, papai?

Rin se virou sobressaltada. Não vira Sesshoumaru entrando na cozinha, e seu coração começou a bater forte ao vê-lo, alto e sério, com seu terno escuro.

— Parece que sim — ele disse.

— Oh, Sr. Sesshoumaru. Por favor, pare! — pediu Rin, escondendo seu desapontamento com uma brincadeira. — Vou ficar sem graça com tantos elogios.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, revirando os olhos.

— Você está linda... charmosa... glamourosa... O _**que**_mais devo dizer?

— Magra — Rin respondeu rapidamente.

— Sexy — Kagome sugeriu.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru pousaram sobre a curva dos seios dela.

— É, sexy — ele disse finalmente.

Houve uma pausa de instantes. Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio.

— Se já terminou de arrancar elogios, é melhor irmos — ele disse.

— Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo poderemos sair.

— Esse meu noivo é um bicho do mato, não é, meninas? — Rin pegou-o pelo braço para virá-lo em direção à porta. — Pare de rosnar. Ficará melhor — ela disse. — Apenas pense nisso como um ensaio para quando sua mãe chegar... E você deve pelo menos fingir que gosta de estar comigo.

Como ela havia suspeitado, Aiko abandonara a idéia de um encontro mais íntimo com Sesshoumaru, e convidara também vários outros vizinhos. As mulheres usavam roupas elegantes e discretas e, pela expressão de Aiko ao abrir a porta, Rin soube que a blusa decotada havia sido um erro. Perto das outras, ela parecia espalhafatosa, extravagante e talvez até um pouco vulgar.

Mas já que não havia como voltar e colocar uma roupa mais elegante, Rin resolveu esquecer aquilo e se divertir. Logo começou a conversar com dois rapazes que estavam perto da mesa principal, e percebeu que Sesshoumaru foi sentar-se em uma poltrona mais afastada, ganhando em seguida a companhia de Aiko.

Aos poucos, uma roda se formou em torno do pequeno grupo que incluía Rin, e a conversa foi ficando muito animada. De quando em quando ela procurava por Sesshoumaru com o olhar, mas ele parecia não querer contato algum com ela.

Conforme o tempo passava, Rin distraiu-se dele, absorvida pelo clima descontraído das pessoas em torno dela. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ser pega pelo braço e praticamente arrastada para fora da festa. Sesshoumaru estava, dessa vez, claramente mal-humorado.

— Vocês voltaram cedo! — Kagome exclamou quando retornaram.

— Esperávamos que demorassem bem mais. Como foi a noite?

— Excelente — Sesshoumaru disse com cinismo. — Rin conseguiu destruir minha reputação e dezenas de casamentos em poucos minutos.

— Do que está falando? — Rin perguntou irritada, sentindo o sangue lhe subir ao rosto.

— Sabe muito bem. — Sesshoumaru foi ainda mais irônico. — Quis ir até lá apenas para se exibir. Aiko não ficará surpresa em saber que terminamos nosso "noivado" depois do modo como se comportou — ele disse furioso. — Só faltou se jogar nos braços de um deles!

— Não fiz isso. E você nem teria notado se eu o fizesse! — ela respondeu. — Ficou o tempo todo com a visão ofuscada por Aiko. Sua atitude revela mais do que o que diz, Sesshoumaru.

— Mas deve revelar bem menos do que seu decote — Sesshoumaru a repreendeu sem meias-palavras.

— Bem, bem, crianças, calma — Kagome interrompeu com firmeza.

— Acho melhor se controlarem se querem ainda parecer noivos quando a mãe dele chegar. Aliás, estão me confundindo, não sei se querem fingir que estão noivos ou casados com uma briga dessas...

— Não sei o que vai acontecer quando minha mãe estiver aqui — disse Sesshoumaru. — Ela nunca vai acreditar que Rin e eu formamos um casal, se Rin se comportar como essa noite.

— Não há problema, você não corre esse risco — Rin provocou.

— Eu estava relaxada, sentindo-me bem entre pessoas simpáticas e espontâneas. Sozinha com você isso jamais acontecerá.

— Estive conversando com Sango... — Kagome disse diplomaticamente. — E pensamos que, para convencer sua mãe, seria interessante que fizéssemos uma festa de noivado enquanto ela estivesse por aqui. Se você ficasse noiva de verdade com certeza faríamos uma festa, Rin. E como Sesshoumaru é amigo de Miroku, e Rin é amiga de Sango, nada mais natural do que um jantar com os amigos mais próximos, eu, Kohako e nossos namorados.

Sesshoumaru fitou Kagome com olhar indignado, e ela prosseguiu:

— Tenho certeza de que se ela vir seus amigos tratando-os como se estivessem noivos, vai se convencer de que é verdade, não importa o quanto você e Rin briguem.

— E possível — disse Sesshoumaru, ainda mal-humorado com Rin. — Mas não é preciso que vocês se envolvam. Toda essa história já está saindo fora do controle, que dirá com sua participação e a da Sango também.

— Não se preocupe conosco — disse Kagome. — Qualquer desculpa vale para fazer uma festa. O que acha, Rin?

Sesshoumaru havia sido tão irritante que Rin não o apoiaria, apesar de achar que as coisas corriam mesmo o risco de sair fora do controle, principalmente com a participação dos amigos.

— Acho que é uma idéia maravilhosa — ela disse com firmeza.

— Vou ligar para Sango para acertarmos os detalhes.

Rin passara os dois últimos dias limpando a casa de cima a baixo. Colocara flores no quarto de hóspedes, toalhas e sabonetes perfumados, e mantivera fechada a porta do quarto para que Raito não rolasse pelo colchão. Tinha planejado também um jantar de boas vindas, e estava preparando taças individuais de _mousse _de chocolate como sobremesa. Quando Sesshoumaru desceu, depois de ter dado boa-noite para Risa, tinha um ar preocupado.

— Está tudo sob controle?

— Acho que sim — Rin respondeu à vontade.

Depois da noite desastrosa em que haviam ido à casa de Aiko, os dois haviam recuperado o equilíbrio e agiam educadamente.

— Vou apenas terminar esta sobremesa. O quarto dela já está pronto e vou colocar champanhe no _freezer _amanhã cedo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Champanhe?

— É uma comemoração, não é? Faz tempo que não vê sua mãe, e nós vamos nos casar! É claro que precisamos de champanhe.

— Se você acha... — Sesshoumaru mergulhou o dedo na mistura de chocolate, limpando a vasilha antes que Rin a colocasse na pia.

— Não há por que encenar uma história se não fizermos tudo como se deve.

— Você está certa — ele disse, lambendo os dedos e ignorando a braveza dela.

Com cuidado, ela guardou as taças na geladeira.

— Acha que conseguiremos continuar com isso?

— Se pudermos nos controlar. Minha mãe é muito perspicaz e não poderemos relaxar enquanto ela estiver aqui. Ela perceberá no mesmo instante se houver alguma coisa estranha. Na verdade...

Sesshoumaru não completou imediatamente. Andou em volta da mesa, as mãos nos bolsos, os ombros curvados, parecendo refletir se continuava ou não.

— Não sei bem como pedir isso a você, Rin — ele disse por fim. — Mas queria saber como se sentiria sobre dormir comigo enquanto ela estivesse aqui.

Ele observou que Rin levantou os olhos da tigela que estava lavando, e corrigiu rapidamente:

— Claro que não estou pedindo que durma comigo... Quero dizer apenas... dividir o quarto.

— Claro. - Ele não iria mesmo querer dormir com ela, iria? Rin deixou a tigela na pia.

— Ela achará estranho se não o fizermos — ele acordo comercial. Não foi isso que dissera a Kagome? Rin era uma atriz que não levaria nada daquilo a sério. Uma garota que não se importava com tolices como beijar ou pular na cama do chefe.Não poderia mudar sua imagem naquele momento.

Começou a juntar todas as louças sujas na pia.

— Claro — ela disse apenas. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela, surpreso com a concordância tão rápida.

— Você fará isso?

— Não me importo de dividir o quarto com você enquanto sua irmã estiver por aqui. Sei que você não vai... — ela tentou ser forte, mas se embaraçou. — Que nós não vamos... você sabe...

— Eu sei — ele disse secamente.

— Podemos começar essa noite — ela sugeriu, determinada a recuperar sua confiança e tirar a situação de letra. — Assim agiremos com maior naturalidade quando ela estiver aqui.

Claro, tudo parecia fácil e sensato enquanto estavam na cozinha. Mas parada à porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru, Rin não sabia o que fazer.

Pelo menos trouxera uma camisola e um penhoar com ela. Havia se trocado em seu próprio quarto, mas sentindo a seda suave deslizar por seu corpo, perguntava-se se não estava muito exposta. Não comprara aquele conjunto para se fantasiar de freira...

Mal podia acreditar que entraria no quarto de Sesshoumaru e se dormiria na cama com ele. Seu corpo todo tremia por antecipação.

Mas nada mais era que um acordo comercial, certo?

Com o penhoar bem amarrado em torno de seu corpo, respirou profundamente e abriu a porta.

Sesshoumaru esperava por ela, parecendo incomodado em seu pijama. Rin teve certeza de que ele também não estava acostumado a dormir com aquela roupa.

— Vou pegar outro cobertor e dormir no chão — Sesshoumaru disse percebendo que ela hesitava na porta.

— Pretende destruir nossa encenação. E se sua mãe entra no quarto e vê onde você está? Essa cama parece grande o suficiente para nós dois... Não se preocupe. Eu sei que você vai manter suas mãos longe de mim.

Uma expressão preocupada se abateu sobre Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia abalado com o modo prático como Rin lidava com a situação.

— De que lado você dorme normalmente? — ela perguntou, tomando a iniciativa.

Ele apontou o lado e ela deu a volta na cama, levantando a seguir as cobertas.

Tirou o penhoar e jogou-o na cadeira, enfiando-se rapidamente embaixo das cobertas. Se Sesshoumaru esperava que ela fizesse uma enorme cena, ficara frustrado. Kagome ficaria orgulhosa dela.

Ainda com um olhar intrigado, Sesshoumaru desligou a luz principal. Rin fingiu se mexer para ficar mais confortável, quando ele se deitou do outro lado e apagou a luz da cabeceira.

— Bem... Boa noite — ele disse.

— Boa noite.

Rin tentou não se lembrar de que Sesshoumaru estava a poucos centímetros dela. Seria tão fácil se enroscar nele no meio da noite...

Ele se virou para o lado, e ela prendeu a respiração, imaginando se aquele era um movimento de aproximação.

Mas não. Ele apenas se ajeitou e não se moveu mais. Em pouco tempo, havia apenas o som de sua respiração pesada e tranqüila no escuro.

Quando ficou óbvio que ele estava mesmo dormindo, ela cumprimentou a si mesma por ter sido tão indiferente.

Aos poucos, e depois de muito tempo, começou a relaxar.

Na verdade, não havia mais o que pensar. Só lhe restava dormir também.

* * *

N/A:

Isso sim que é resistência e controle!

Bem meninas, é isso!

Logo estarei postando o próximo e penúltimo capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado desse.

* * *

No próximo capítulo:

"Pare com isso", Rin avisou a si mesma severamente. "Ele vai acordar!"

Aguardem!


	9. O caso é a data, quando será?

**犬夜****叉**

_**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me os direitos reservados.)**_

_**CAPÍTULO 09 – O caso é a data, quando será?**_

Rin estava virada de lado e sentia o peso de um braço sobre seu corpo.

Estaria sonhando? Onde estava?

O quarto estava muito escuro, e ela se demorou a lembrar, estremecendo, que estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Era ele quem estava deitado ali, o braço masculino aconchegando-a com seu calor. Em seu sono, devia ter se abraçado a ela, envolvendo-a.

Podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, lenta e profunda. Aquilo foi o suficiente para despertá-la totalmente, deixando toda sua sensibilidade em estado de tensão.

Com os olhos fechados, tinha consciência de cada milímetro de seu próprio corpo, queimando onde se encostava a ele. A sensação do abraço era maravilhosa. Tudo que ela queria era poder se virar e beijar seu peito, seu pescoço. Tocar levemente sua boca com os lábios até que ele acordasse e a amasse.

Podia fingir que estava apenas se movendo, adormecida...

Quantas oportunidades teria de estar tão próxima a ele? Claro que poderia criar uma situação muito embaraçosa.

Mas o desejo falava mais alto. Podia deixar que suas mãos corressem por todo o corpo dele enquanto o beijasse com suavidade... Poderia também parar a qualquer momento, se ele, por exemplo, ameaçasse acordar.

Queria apenas saber, nem que fosse por um instante, como seria pertencer àqueles braços, sentir a pele masculina sob seus lábios.

Rin experimentou se mexer suavemente, e ele continuou apenas respirando em seus cabelos. Como podia continuar dormindo, ela pensou com ressentimento, enquanto ela estava ali, queimando de desejo? Como podia não sentir o quanto ela o queria?

Respirando profundamente, Rin suspirou como se sonhasse e se colocou de frente para ele. Mas ante o movimento dela, Sesshoumaru prontamente se virou para o outro lado. O braço que estava sobre ela passou a envolver o travesseiro.

Mesmo no sono, Sesshoumaru parecia determinado a resistir a ela.

Bem, iria verificar essa disposição dele.

Rolando no lençol aquecido pelo corpo dele, Rin se encostou ao corpo aconchegante. Em pé, Sesshoumaru era muito mais alto que ela, mas deitados, ela podia se encaixar perfeitamente. Podia pôr o braço em seu peito e mantê-lo muito perto. Podia encostar o rosto contra seu ombro e sentir o perfume de sua pele sem que acordasse.

"Pare com isso", Rin avisou a si mesma severamente. "Ele vai acordar!"

Com um gesto seus lábios podiam tocar a pele macia das costas dele... e suas mãos pareciam ter adquirido vida própria escorregando por debaixo da blusa do pijama e tocando a pele de sua cintura. Estava brincando com fogo, mas não se importava mais. Não podia se conter, não queria.

Já passava a mão por todo o peito macio, suave e lentamente. Apertava seu corpo todo contra ele e depois se voltava ao seu pescoço, beijando... Beijando...

Estava desabotoando o primeiro botão do pijama quando pela primeira vez sentiu que a respiração dele se alterava.

Ela o tinha acordado.

Devagar, foi levantando a cabeça até que pôde ver o brilho dos olhos dele no escuro. Não poderia fingir que estava dormindo.

Uma parte de sua mente teve certeza de que se arrependeria mais tarde, mas ali não havia lugar para o arrependimento.

Sesshoumaru continuava imóvel ao lado dela, apenas piscando os olhos, mantendo-os abertos e esforçando-se por despertar.

Mas ele apenas olhou-a por um longo tempo, antes que seu braço se levantasse vagarosamente e a puxasse, com um movimento deliciosamente lento, para mais perto de si, como em um sonho.

Quando por fim seus lábios se encontraram, Rin se inclinou sobre ele, e eles se beijaram avidamente, uma vez e mais uma, e outra, como se quisessem compensar o tempo de espera.

Com a outra mão, Sesshoumaru acariciava as costas através da seda da camisola. O beijo se aprofundava, e sua mão logo fez com que a camisola escorregasse para cima, acariciando suas coxas, a parte de detrás de seus joelhos, seus quadris.

A mão quente sobre sua pele nua a fazia ofegar, mais e mais excitada. Quando o procurou, em suas partes mais íntimas, Sesshoumaru não se conteve e rolou abruptamente para cima dela. Com um suspiro de satisfação, Rin o abraçava e instintivamente seu corpo se movimentava sob o dele.

Ofegantes e envoltos em um mesmo ritmo, vagarosamente foram sendo arrebatados por uma sensação profunda de prazer, que aumentava de intensidade a cada instante.

Rin não pôde conter os gemidos ante a aproximação do prazer intenso. Quando Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela já atingira o clímax, entregou-se à própria satisfação, totalmente absorvido por sua força.

Ele ficou algum tempo imóvel, ainda sobre ela, respirando ruidosamente. Pouco depois, deixou-se cair de lado, para murmurar:

— Sinto muito. Eu honestamente não pretendia...

Rin não suportaria ouvi-lo negar a importância daquele momento. Estava envolta na sensação mais maravilhosa que já experimentara em toda a sua vida. Não queria estragar aquilo.

— Você realmente sente muito?

Sesshoumaru virou-se de lado, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

— Não — ele disse com honestidade depois de um momento. — Não, e também não posso dizer que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas não planejava que isso acontecesse... E se você ficar grávida?

— Não vou ficar. Ainda estou tomando pílulas. Escute — ela disse, em tom persuasivo —, não machucamos ninguém. Somos adultos. Acho que nós dois precisávamos de um pouco de carinho, e conseguimos isso. O que há de errado?

Ela precisava ter muito tato para não alarmá-lo, para que não pensasse que era uma tola sentimental.

— Só vou estar aqui por duas semanas, e já que vamos dividir o quarto, por que não podemos aproveitar um pouco? A menos que isso realmente o incomode... — ela terminou com cuidado, perturbada pelo fato de ele continuar a observá-la em silêncio.

— Suponho que devo me resignar a isso? — ele perguntou, com um jeito malandro que não era usual.

Levou alguns segundos até que Rin percebesse que ele a estava provocando. Confusa, mas aliviada, ela sorriu para ele.

— Apenas temporariamente — tentou reassegurar. — Apenas enquanto sua mãe estiver por aqui.

— Claro — disse Sesshoumaru expressivamente.

O principal era que ele não a tinha rejeitado, ela ponderou. Haveria outras noites como aquela. Rin não poderia pedir mais que isso.

O barulho dos pneus nos cascalhos fez com que Raito disparasse a latir, e Rin parou por um instante em frente ao espelho do hall, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos em uma tentativa de acalmá-los.

Estava muito nervosa antecipando como seria conhecer a mãe de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru e Risa haviam ido buscá-la no aeroporto e aquele era o momento da verdade.

Sob a luz fria da manhã, Sesshoumaru não fizera nenhuma referência à noite anterior. Agiu como sempre, reclamando do estado da cozinha e proibindo Risa de ir encontrar a avó com calça jeans e tênis. Rin perguntou-se se teria sido apenas um sonho, mas seu corpo ainda pulsava com a lembrança do prazer que experimentara.

Satisfeita mas ainda com sono, ela mal podia concatenar duas palavras e sua conversa no café da manhã fora completamente incoerente, ao julgar pelos olhares divertidos que Risa trocava com Sesshoumaru depois que ela respondia alguma coisa.

Chegara o momento de conhecer a terrível e astuta mãe dele.

Pelo menos, Rin pensou olhando uma última vez para seu reflexo no espelho e dirigindo-se para a porta, não haveria dificuldade alguma em convencê-la de que estava apaixonada. Estava pisando em nuvens, tinha a aparência confusa.

A primeira vista, ela tinha pouco em comum com seu filho. Ela parecia irmã dele, elegante, com um cabelo prateado curto e bem-arrumado. Mas logo se percebiam os mesmos olhos dourados e brilhantes.

Esperando para cumprimentá-la na sacada, Rin se viu envolvida em um abraço afetuoso.

— Nem posso lhe dizer como fico feliz por Sesshoumaru ter encontrado alguém para amar — a mulher logo disse. Ela segurou os braços de Rin e examinou seu rosto com cuidado. — Sesshoumaru não me disse o quanto era bonita.

Sesshoumaru estava tirando uma enorme mala do carro, mas ouviu o que diziam.

— Ora vamos, mãe. Rin não é bonita.

Já acostumada às grosserias de Sesshoumaru, Rin sorriu, esperando que ele não houvesse esquecido que supostamente estavam noivos.

— Oh, obrigada! — ela exclamou, sem encontrar dificuldades para incorporar seu papel de noiva. — A honestidade tem mesmo um certo charme — ela completou, fazendo uma careta.

Sesshoumaru deixou a mala na porta. Olhando para a mãe, que ainda o olhava indignada, ele acrescentou: — Ela é linda, não bonita. E eu não lhe disse isso porque sabia que poderia ver com seus olhos.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Sesshoumaru parecera tão convincente, que por um segundo ou dois, ela se perguntou se ele realmente pensava aquilo. Sesshoumaru parecia ser um ótimo ator.

— Não é típico de Sesshoumaru? — ela perguntou, dando o braço para Rin. — Ele lhe deixa realmente irritada, e então diz alguma coisa que faz parecer impossível ficar tão furiosa quanto gostaria. Acaba sempre dando a última palavra com esse tipo de jogo.

Risa estava desesperada para apresentar Raito à avó. Ele estava latindo atrás da porta, louco para se unir a todos, mas o encontro não foi um sucesso pois ela não ficou nada impressionada. Decididamente, era tão sincera, e sem tato, quanto o filho.

— Que tipo de cachorro é esse? — ela perguntou, sem tentar disfarçar sua estranheza.

— Um tipo muito mal-comportado — disse Sesshoumaru. Risa logo correu em defesa de Raito.

— Não é não! — exclamou. — Ele é muito inteligente e perfeitamente treinado, não é, Rin?

— Bem, talvez não tão perfeitamente — Rin tentou ponderar, lembrando-se das horas que passou com Risa tentando acostumá-lo a fazer suas necessidades longe do tapete e a não mordiscar os sapatos, sem falar na comida roubada e o hábito de rolar nas camas.

— Mas onde foi que vocês o encontraram? — perguntou ela ainda impressionada.

— Tudo culpa de Rin — disse Sesshoumaru. — Ela caiu em uma pilha de lixo na chuva e levantou-se com esse cachorro no braço. Esse olhar desamparado desorganizou minha casa, meu escritório e está me custando uma fortuna em comida e veterinário.

— Oh, papai!

Os olhos da mulher se estreitaram enquanto ela observava seu filho, a neta e depois Rin.

— Parece que as coisas mudaram mesmo por aqui — ela disse. Aparentemente não se referia apenas ao filho. Quando olhou pela cozinha franziu o cenho do mesmo modo que Sesshoumaru havia feito. — Mal dá para colocar o pé aqui dentro, mas a casa toda parece diferente. Está mais aconchegante e... convidativa.

Rin tentou observar a cozinha com os olhos de um estranho, mas sem muito sucesso. Parecia familiar para ela, embora não estivesse tão imaculada como quando chegara, tinha que admitir.

— Sesshoumaru só conseguirá lhe dizer que está muito mais desorganizada, tenho certeza — ela disse, fingindo irritação.

— E é a mais pura verdade — ele disse, guardando algumas louças do escorredor, para conseguir apanhar as xícaras para o chá. — E a culpa também é de Rin.

— Bem, bendita Rin — ela concluiu.

— Também acho — ele disse por fim.

— Vou apenas me lembrar disso a próxima vez que reclamar de minha desorganização... — ela tentou brincar por não saber mais o que fazer. — Risa, você é minha testemunha!

A mãe do rapaz estava obviamente aflita por ficar a sós com Rin, então arranjou uma chance quando Sesshoumaru se ofereceu para mostrar-lhe seu quarto.

— Mostre-me você, Rin — ela pediu. Já no andar de cima, ela olhou o quarto de hóspedes com prazer. — Tudo aqui está adorável — ela disse, aspirando o perfume de um dos sabonetes que Rin escolhera para ela. — Estou me sentindo muito mimada. Obrigada.

Rin sentia-se ainda desconfortável.

— Sesshoumaru adora que esteja aqui — ela disse. — Ele já me disse várias vezes o quanto você tem sido importante para ele desde que Sara faleceu.

— Oh, aquele foi um momento terrível. — Ela suspirou, sentando-se na cama. — Fiz o que pude, mas Sesshoumaru não é uma pessoa fácil de se ajudar. Ele é muito fechado, guarda tudo só para ele. Bem, você deve saber como ele é teimoso. Sempre me preocupou muito vê-lo tão sozinho esses anos todos. Cheguei a pensar que jamais o veria feliz de novo.

— Ele amava muito Sara. — Rin não sabia porque repetia tanto o nome dela. Talvez para se lembrar que a noite anterior não mudara em nada os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru, independente do que dissesse na frente da mãe.

— Eu sei disso — disse. — Mas não podia continuar pensando apenas nele mesmo. Ele tem Risa. Faz tempo que digo que a menina precisava de uma mulher por perto. Veja a diferença! Nunca a vi tão animada, e Sesshoumaru diz que isso se deve a você.

Rin sorriu para ela, e prosseguiu:

— O que ele não percebe, é claro, é que a diferença está nele. Por anos ele parecia estar preso no fundo de um poço, rejeitando qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse. Mas parece que você o fez baixar a guarda. E precisa me contar como conseguiu que ele aceitasse aquele cachorro maluco! Sesshoumaru odeia cachorros!

— Para falar a verdade acho que ele gosta mais de Raito do que admite — Rin disse, sorrindo.

— E isso prova o que estou dizendo — comentou, levantando-se.

— Não o via relaxado e brincalhão havia muitos anos. — Havia lágrimas em seus olhos quando abraçou Rin. — Sesshoumaru não vai lhe dizer... Você conhece o jeito dele. Mas posso dizer, com toda a segurança, pelo modo como olha para você, que ele a ama muito.

Nem mesmo a mãe dele e sua famosa perspicácia podiam compreender Sesshoumaru.

Rin sabia que ela estava errada. Mas era verdade que estava mais relaxado, ela também podia sentir isso. Se estava feliz ou não, ela não perguntaria.

Depois que a mãe dele chegara eles raramente ficavam sozinhos, a não ser à noite... Depois que fechavam a porta do quarto. E esse era um momento no qual as palavras não tinham a menor importância. Já haviam dito tudo que era necessário na primeira noite.

Para ambos, os dias que se seguiram estavam fora do tempo. Rin vivia lembrando a si mesma que aquela seria uma fase passageira, que era preciso aproveitar cada instante, dia após dia. E fazer o possível para não sofrer tanto quando terminasse. Ambos eram adultos e não levariam nada a sério.

Aquilo era o que Rin dizia a si mesma, mas não havia nada a impedi-la de se apaixonar mais e mais por ele. Em alguns momentos bastava que ele fizesse algo absolutamente comum, como colocar os óculos para ler o jornal, ou sentar-se com a filha no colo, e a pulsação dela já se acelerava, o desejo de tocá-lo, de beijar sua pele, passar as mãos em volta de seu pescoço e pedir que a levasse para cima, naquele instante, parecia sufocá-la.

A mãe dele era uma hóspede exigente, mas Rin gostou mais dela do que esperava. Ela era muito direta às vezes, e não tinha muito tato com Risa, mas claramente adorava tanto a neta quanto o irmão. E estava participando de tudo com extraordinário entusiasmo.

Quando Rin lhe contou da festa de noivado que fariam na casa de Sango, ela parecia não caber em si de excitação.

— Oh, mas isso é fantástico! — ela exclamou. — Se não fosse tão óbvio que estão apaixonados, eu ficaria em dúvida se vão mesmo se casar. Parecem não estar cuidando de nenhum preparativo... A data está marcada?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin.

— Não há por que correr.

— E também não há por que esperar — ela disse severamente. — Vocês já são adultos para tomar suas próprias decisões, nenhum dos dois têm qualquer compromisso e já estão vivendo juntos. O que há de errado em seguir em frente e se casarem logo?

— Isso é entre mim e Rin — disse Sesshoumaru, mordendo o lábio ante a interferência da mãe.

— Claro que sim, mas devem pensar nos outros também. — a mãe dele não desistiria facilmente. — Se você tivesse nos avisado antes, por exemplo as meninas poderiam ter vindo comigo. Tenho certeza de que os pais de Rin também vão querer se preparar para o casamento. Não estão sozinhos no mundo.

— Eles estão passando férias — Rin apressou-se a dizer, aliviada por ter uma boa desculpa. — Essa é uma das razões pelas quais estamos esperando. Eles nem sabem sobre Sesshoumaru ainda.

— Bem, não entendo o motivo para todo esse segredo — resmungou. — A sorte é que esses amigos prepararam uma comemoração; quem sabe isso os ajude a entrar logo no clima. Se deixarmos tudo por conta de vocês acho que nunca farão nada.

— Mãe, será que pode, por favor, parar de querer organizar nossas vidas? Rin e eu estamos muito felizes assim.

— Se não querem pensar em vocês mesmos, pensem pelo menos em Risa.

— Risa também está muito feliz — Sesshoumaru disse tenso. — Não está, Risa?

— S... sim — Risa concordou com alguma hesitação. — Mas seria muito melhor se você e Rin se casassem logo — ela acrescentou, surpreendendo tanto Sesshoumaru quanto Rin. — Só então eu saberia que Rin vai mesmo ficar conosco para sempre e vai me ajudar a criar Raito.

A mãe se dirigiu a Sesshoumaru com um olhar de triunfo.

— Sua filha tem mais bom-senso que você. Posso não colocar o cachorro como prioridade, mas acho que no tocante a Rin, ela está certa. Pode perder Rin se não for cuidadoso, sabia? E você não quer que isso aconteça, não é?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin do outro lado da mesa. Ela estava se sentido muito desconfortável, não havia dúvida. Estava usando uma camiseta de cor vibrante e seus cabelos caíam desalinhados pelos ombros. Suas faces estavam ruborizadas, e os olhos cor de chocolate que encontraram os dele por um momento estavam vivos e brilhantes.

— Não — ele concordou com tranqüilidade. — Não quero que isso aconteça.

Rin pensou que já era tempo de aliviar aquela tensão.

— Não pretendo ir a lugar algum. Esta casa é muito agradável, Raito é um cachorro muito comportado, e acho que vocês dois também não são maus... — ela disse, provocando Risa. — Por que eu iria embora?

Para sua surpresa, Risa se aproximou carinhosamente dela.

— Você promete? — ela perguntou com uma emoção verdadeira. O que poderia dizer? Rin colocou um braço em volta dela e a puxou para mais perto.

— Prometo — disse, desejando que aquilo pudesse ser verdade.

— Será um jantar social — Sango disse a Rin pelo telefone no dia seguinte. — Assegure-se de que todos venham muito alinhados!

— Kagome disse que seria apenas um jantar.

— Não. Nós decidimos que seria um jantar de noivado com tudo o que a ocasião exige, já que você e Sesshoumaru se conheceram aqui.

— Para começar Sango, nos conhecemos no trabalho...

— Quero dizer o seu primeiro encontro social — Sango disse com firmeza.

— Sango — Rin tentou novamente com todo o cuidado, abaixando seu tom de voz para o caso de sua "sogra" se aproximar da cozinha. — Sabe que isso é apenas uma encenação! O jantar é apenas mais uma tentativa para convencer a mãe dele.

— Claro que sei disso — disse Sango, com tanta dignidade, que Rin teve certeza de que ela e Kagome haviam se empolgado tanto com o jantar que haviam esquecido do pequeno detalhe de que era uma farsa. — Mas não há por que fazer as coisas como se não déssemos a você a devida importância — ela acrescentou, recobrando sua empolgação.

— Bem, não exagerem! - Sango fingiu sentir-se magoada.

— Acha que eu faria isso?

—Kagome faria, com toda a certeza. Mantenha-a sob controle, Sango. A mãe dele parece estar aceitando bem esse suposto noivado até agora, mas vai suspeitar se houver empolgação demais. Podem colocar tudo a perder!

— Relaxe — Sango disse simplesmente. — Vai ser divertido. Rin estava insegura. Ela adorava as amigas, mas sentia-se nervosa enquanto ela e Sesshoumaru se aprontavam para o jantar.

Já era difícil o suficiente manter a mentira na frente da mãe dele, quanto mais sustentar aquilo junto de seus amigos. Estariam atentos a ela e Sesshoumaru o tempo todo. E conhecendo Kagome e Sango como ela conhecia, levaria pouco tempo para que percebessem como ela realmente se sentia em relação a Sesshoumaru. Rin apenas torcia para que elas não tornassem isso público.

— Queria não ter de ir. — Ela suspirou enquanto procurava por seus brincos favoritos na caixinha sobre a cômoda.

Pelo espelho podia ver Sesshoumaru, arrumando o colarinho da camisa. Aquela intimidade, de se trocarem no mesmo quarto, causava-lhe arrepios a cada momento.

— Eu sei — ele disse enquanto abotoava os botões. — Por mim também ficaria em casa, mas esse jantar deixou minha mãe muito empolgada. — Ele suspirou. — Ela provavelmente vai tentar recrutar aliados para sua campanha para marcar a data do casamento.

— Isso tudo está ficando complicado, não está? — Rin comentou, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera a Risa. Ela não podia ter feito uma promessa que não poderia cumprir.

— Foi minha culpa — disse Sesshoumaru. Ele estava colocando a camisa para dentro da calça. — Eu deveria saber que minha irmã não ficaria satisfeita apenas em saber que você existia. Aliás não vai ficar contente enquanto não deixar todos os detalhes acertados: desde as flores da igreja, até os hinos que vamos tocar. Em alguns momentos queria não ter começado esse teatro.

— Queria mesmo? — Rin perguntou.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru pararam de mexer na gravata, e ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela através do espelho.

— Não — disse com firmeza.

Para Rin foi como se o mundo parasse de girar. Sem tirar os olhos dela, ele terminou de ajeitar sua gravata e se aproximou vagarosamente para colocar as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Não posso imaginar o que faríamos sem você — ele disse, como se estivessem no meio de uma conversa. — Em todas as outras visitas dela só aconteceram desastres. Eu e Risa ficávamos tensos o tempo todo. Dessa vez está tudo mais tranqüilo, e é por sua causa. Minha mãe adorou você.

Ele fez uma pausa, as mãos quentes e fortes sobre os ombros dela. Rin encostou-se nele, apenas porque podia e era tão gostoso!

— Nunca agradeci de verdade tudo que você tem feito - ele disse formalmente. — E eu não me refiro apenas ao nosso teatro. A casa está mais gostosa... Risa está tão feliz.

— E você? — Novamente, Rin não conseguiu se controlar. Sesshoumaru gentilmente fez com que ela se voltasse para ele, até que pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos. — Estou feliz também — ele disse, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

Rin colocou os braços em torno da cintura dele, e abraçou-se fortemente ao seu corpo. Não foi um beijo longo, mas foi muito doce, aquele beijo era apenas entre eles. Nenhum dos dois poderia fingir que estava fingindo.

Quando Sesshoumaru a deixou, Rin mal podia parar em pé. Estava imersa na sensação que o beijo lhe despertara, sentia-se nas nuvens, como se fosse uma outra pessoa que estivesse descendo aquela escada, entrando no carro, com Sesshoumaru sentado ao seu lado.

— Rin, você está linda! — exclamou Miroku, demonstrando sua surpresa ao abrir a porta.

E os outros o seguiram:

— Está radiante.

— Deve ser o amor.

Rin mal podia ouvir o que diziam. Estava tendo muita dificuldade em se concentrar em outro pensamento que não o de chegar em casa com Sesshoumaru, dizer boa-noite a todos, fechar a porta do quarto e beijá-lo de novo, esperar que desabotoasse seu vestido e deixá-lo escorregar pelo chão...

— Rin, Rin! Acorde! — Kagome estava balançando a mãoem frente ao rosto dela, despertando-a de seus sonhos.

— O quê?

— O champanhe está quase estourando. Você tem que fazer um esforço para se manter no mesmo planeta que nós.

Piscando, Rin olhou em torno de si. A mãe de Sesshoumaru estava muito perto de Sango e Kohako, e os outros estavam encorajando Miroku a estourar o champanhe. Sesshoumaru estava lá também, mas um pouco à parte, sorrindo com seu jeito austero. Rin estremeceu ao vê-lo, enquanto alguém colocava uma taça de champanhe em sua mão.

— Aí vai! — gritou Miroku, quando o champanhe estourou. — Proponho um brinde a Sesshoumaru e Rin. Embora não parecesse a princípio, eles combinam perfeitamente, e nós desejamos a eles toda a felicidade do mundo, porque ninguém mais do que eles a merece!

— Ao Sesshoumaru e a Rin! — os outros repetiram em coro. — Viva, viva!

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, imaginando o que deveria fazer naquele momento. Ele não parecia muito nervoso. Seus olhos dourados estavam brilhantes e ele estava sorrindo, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir em resposta.

Conforme todos esperavam, ele se aproximou dela e a envolveu com um dos braços, puxando-a para bem perto de si.

— Obrigado — ele disse simplesmente. — Estamos muito agradecidos a todos! — ele exclamou, olhando primeiro em volta e depois nos olhos de Rin, que brilhavam. — Não estamos, Rin?

— Sim. — Ela mal podia respirar, sem saber o que ele havia dito, mas sabendo que esperava sua concordância. — Oh, sim.

— Acho que isso não deixa margem a dúvidas — Miroku disse.

— Exceto sobre a data do casamento — A mãe dele resolveu aproveitar a chance.

— Sim, boa pergunta — Sango e Kagome disseram em coro, enquanto Sesshoumaru soltava Rin com relutância. — Quando vai ser?

Sesshoumaru não deixou de fitar Rin.

— Logo.

* * *

N/A:

Meninas!

Eu não sei se vou dar continuidade à história, mas provavelmente eu pensarei em alguma one, ou fic de poucos capítulos, dando continuidade ao que vai acontecer no final. Vamos ver. Vai depender da minha disposição de idéias.

Estou cheia de idéias para a próxima fic que estou escrevendo... pretendo postá-la logo, mas só quando terminá-la.

No próximo e último capítulo:

... E depois se voltou ao filho.

— Não a perca nunca — disse enquanto o beijava. — Ela é a mulher de que você precisa.


	10. A Segunda proposta: Casase comigo?

**犬夜叉**

_**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me os direitos reservados.)**_

_**CAPÍTULO 10 – A segunda proposta: Casa-se comigo?**_

Sango e Kagome haviam, com certeza, passado dias planejando aquele jantar. Haviam pensado nos mínimos detalhes, tudo estava lindo! Vários arranjos com flores vermelhas decoravam a mesa, os pratos preparados com requinte, e o bolo... Parecia um bolo de noivado! De verdade!

E todos vestidos com tanta elegância...

A festa não ficou devendo nada à comemoração de um noivado de verdade. O namorado de Kagome, Inu-Yasha, estava lá, Kohako trouxera sua nova namorada, e junto a Sango, Miroku, e a mãe de Sesshoumaru, que se entrosara muito bem ao grupo, faziam uma festa muito animada!

Sesshoumaru e Rin nem eram tão solicitados, o que não deixava de ser bastante conveniente.

Rin queria poder aproveitar toda aquela alegria, mas tinha dificuldades em se concentrar na conversa. Fazia um grande esforço para sorrir nos momentos certos, mas com Sesshoumaru ao seu lado era difícil manter a atenção. Só podia se lembrar do beijo que haviam trocado pouco antes.

— Então, é isso — disse Sango, enquanto Rin a ajudava a levar os pratos para a cozinha, depois da refeição principal.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você se apaixonou por Sesshoumaru.

Rin colocou os pratos cuidadosamente na pia, procurando controlar-se apesar do susto que a amiga lhe causara.

— Por que está dizendo isso?

— Porque é óbvio. Duvido que tenha prestado atenção em alguém mais na sala.

— Desculpe-me — Rin murmurou. — Estou muito grata a você e a Kagome pelo trabalho que tiveram, mas...

— Mas Sesshoumaru é a única pessoa que lhe parece real? — Sango sorriu. — Eu sei o que é isso.

— Está bem, estou um pouco atraída por ele — disse Rin, com uma sombra de desconfiança.

— Um pouco? - Rin desistiu.

— Muito.

— E ele? Quer dizer, vejo que ele está fazendo um grande esforço para se manter conosco, mas parece estar se esforçando também para não olhar para você, o que há? Ele me parece enamorado também... mas eu não consigo entender.

— Eu não acho que esteja — ela disse com tristeza. — Ele é apenas um bom ator. Eu não disse a ele como me sinto de verdade, e nem vou dizer. Estamos tendo momentos agradáveis, mas isso não vai durar. Tão logo a mãe dele parta, vou conseguir um novo emprego e vai ser o fim. E apenas um relacionamento temporário.

Sango olhou para Rin com preocupação.

— E isso vai ser suficiente para você?

Rin olhou para ela sem poder esconder sua tristeza.

— Vou me acostumar com isso.

A conversa com Sango teve seus efeitos. Era verdade que Sango a conhecia melhor que ninguém, mas se os seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru estavam tão óbvios, ela precisava ser mais cuidadosa.

Foi ainda mais difícil quando a mãe de Sesshoumaru viajou para visitar seus amigos. Rin ficou alarmada ao perceber o quanto era gostoso quando estavam só os três na casa. Eram como uma família. Muitas vezes Rin se forçava a lembrar que não estaria sempre ali para conversar com Risa, cantar baixinho enquanto arrumava a cozinha ou aconchegar-se a Sesshoumaru na cama.

Com a partida da mãe dele, eles poderiam ter parado de fingir, mas Risa continuou a tratá-la da mesma forma, e quando Rin e Sesshoumaru discutiram a questão na cama, na noite em que a mãe dele se fora, decidiram que seria difícil voltar à velha divisão de quartos temporariamente, enquanto ela estivesse fora.

— Você sabe como minha mãe é — disse Sesshoumaru. — Eu não colocaria minhas mãos no fogo de que não voltaria aqui sem avisar apenas para nos pegar no flagra.

— Podemos continuar como estamos então — disse Rin, tentando parecer casual, como se realmente não se importasse de dormir aqui ou ali.

— Talvez seja melhor — Sesshoumaru concordou com uma voz também indiferente. Mas em seguida fez com que Rin rolasse sobre ele e começou a beijar seu pescoço. E o coração dela ficou acelerado de alívio e felicidade.

Melhor aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que lhe restava, ela decidiu. Haveria muito tempo para ser fria quando a mãe dele se fosse para o Canadá e já não houvesse razão para dividir a vida com Sesshoumaru, nenhuma desculpa para se virar para ele à noite e enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço. Suas memórias seguiriam com ela e a confortariam no futuro, quando seu emprego ali houvesse terminado.

Com a ausência de sua mãe, Sesshoumaru aproveitou para se dedicar mais ao escritório, e, com Risa na escola, Rin decidiu fazer uma nova arrumação na casa toda.

Já que estava sendo paga para cuidar da casa, deveria cuidar de seu serviço.

Começou pelo andar superior, primeiro o banheiro e depois todos os quartos. Entusiasmada, levantou as camas, limpou os cantos, espanou, lustrou e baniu a desordem que tanto irritava Sesshoumaru.

Ao chegar ao quarto dele, Rin ficou constrangida ao perceber o quanto sua presença afetara a ordem ali. Podia-se identificar claramente qual o seu lado e qual o de Sesshoumaru. Do seu lado, no criado-mudo mal cabiam suas caixinhas, perfumes, o conjunto de pintar as unhas, bijuterias, cotonetes, presilhas... Ah, e o pente e a escova. Ali estava a escova. Fazia dias que a procurava!

Rin limpou e guardou tudo, lustrando a cômoda com muito cuidado antes de chegar ao lado dele. Arrumar seu criado-mudo não levaria muito tempo. Além do pequeno abajur de leitura e do rádio-relógio, havia apenas uma pilha de moedas retiradas do bolso que ele esvaziara na noite anterior.

Dificilmente poderia considerar aquilo como desorganização, mas estava disposta a não deixar nem um grampo fora do lugar. Incerta sobre o que fazer com elas, Rin abriu a pequena gaveta e estava prestes a colocar ali as moedas, quando parou. Um porta-retratos estava guardado, virado de costas.

Rin o retirou com cuidado, sabendo que era uma foto de Sara.

Era óbvio que Sesshoumaru mantinha uma fotografia dela perto de sua cama. A primeira imagem que ele veria ao acordar, e a última antes de adormecer. O coração de Rin ficou apertado ao pensar no quanto ele ainda amava e sentia a falta de Sara.

Segurando a foto nas mãos, ela sentou-se no canto da cama. Ele devia tê-la guardado quando decidiram que dividiriam o quarto, incapaz de suportar o pensamento de ver o rosto de Sara quando outra mulher ocupava o lugar que deveria ser dela.

O contraste deveria ser forte demais.

Rin olhou com atenção para a esposa de Sesshoumaru. Ela havia sido muito bonita, com seus grandes olhos e seu sorriso suave. Como Sesshoumaru poderia colocar alguém em seu lugar algum dia?

Mordendo o lábio, ela se inclinou para colocar a foto de volta na gaveta, e viu uma carta que caíra no chão. Devia tê-la deixado cair quando puxara a fotografia. Pegou-a, sem querer lê-la, mas não pôde deixar de bater os olhos nas palavras _sempre a amarei, _escritas com a caligrafia inconfundível de Sesshoumaru. _Para sempre._

Rin se levantou, colocou a carta por debaixo da fotografia e fechou a gaveta.

Era tempo de aceitar a realidade. Sesshoumaru nunca a amaria como ela o amava. Não havia sentido em esperar isso, fingindo e enterrando seu rosto na areia para não enxergar a realidade. Claro que tinha dito a si mesma que Sesshoumaru ainda amava Sara, mas não havia sentido isso com tanta intensidade até aquele instante. Sesshoumaru era um homem de poucas palavras e não diria o que não sentia.

Rin estava muito quieta aquela noite, e quando Sesshoumaru lhe perguntou qual era o problema ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Não é nada. Estou apenas um pouco cansada.

E quando foram para a cama, ela se aninhou a ele, incapaz de imaginar como lhe diria adeus, mas sabendo que teria de fazê-lo.

Logo a mãe de Sesshoumaru voltou do que ela chamou de "turismo" três dias depois, e imediatamente notou a mudança em Rin.

— O que há? — ela perguntou na primeira oportunidade em que ficaram sozinhas. — Vocês dois discutiram?

— Claro que não — disse Rin.

— Sei que Sesshoumaru não é uma pessoa fácil de se lidar — ela disse, claramente sem acreditar na resposta de Rin. — Mas você parece saber lidar com ele e com Risa também. Você não imagina como faz bem a eles — ela continuou. — Eu não me conformaria jamais se algo desse errado entre vocês dois.

Pois teria que se conformar sim, Rin pensou com tristeza.

— Olha é verdade, está tudo bem — ela mentiu.

Os três foram ao aeroporto para vê-la partir. Rin estava muito triste. Não apenas porque a partida dela significava que não teria mais desculpas para continuar com Sesshoumaru e Risa, mas porque se afeiçoara de verdade à mãe de Sesshoumaru. Ela podia ser dura em alguns momentos, mas seu afeto e seu entusiasmo eram verdadeiros. Mesmo assim ficou surpresa ao ver a emoção nos olhos dela quando se despediram.

Abraçaram-se com força, e ela agradeceu-lhe por tudo o que vinha fazendo. E depois se voltou ao filho.

— Não a perca nunca — disse enquanto o beijava. — Ela é a mulher de que você precisa.

Risa foi a última de quem se despediu.

— Cuide de seu pai para que ele não faça nenhuma besteira — disse. — Prometam que vão me telefonar assim que decidirem a data do casamento. — Foram as palavras que ela dissera antes de entregar sua passagem.

— Não sei como vou dizer a ela que não haverá casamento algum — suspirou Sesshoumaru quando eles voltaram ao carro com aquele sentimento de tristeza que sempre acompanha as despedidas. — Ela nunca vai me perdoar.

— Talvez você não precise dizer a ela — disse Risa, arrastando os pés ao lado dele.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Casem-se.

Sesshoumaru parou no meio do caminho.

— Risa, a única razão pela qual eu e Rin fizemos tudo isso, foi porque você não queria que ela lhe arranjasse uma madrasta.

— Não quero uma madrasta. Mas Rin... Eu não me importaria se fosse Rin — disse Risa.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto os três se moviam pelo hall movimentado do aeroporto. Rin não ousava olhar para Sesshoumaru, mas podia sentir o quanto ele estava tenso. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para suavizar a situação.

— Risa, poderemos nos visitar e conversar no telefone. Não pretendo desaparecer do mapa! — Rin explicou, esforçando-se por parecer que brincava. — Você logo cansaria de minhas exigências. — Tentou até mesmo forçar um sorriso.

Mas Risa não pareceu animar-se.

— Não me cansaria não.

— Eu sou muito chata. Mandaria você dormir às oito horas da noite e a proibiria de assistir à televisão durante a semana. Não gostaria disso, não é?

— Não — Risa admitiu. — Mas seria melhor do que se você fosse embora.

— Está bem, Risa. Chega — disse Sesshoumaru em tom severo. — Rin nós fez um favor, mas ela tem a vida dela para cuidar agora.

— Mas...

— Não quero ouvir mais nada a esse respeito — ele disse rispidamente, dando a conversa por encerrada, dirigindo-se ao estacionamento, e deixando Rin e Risa em silêncio a segui-lo.

Foi um longo e tenso retorno para casa. Sesshoumaru se fechou em seu escritório quando chegaram, dizendo a Rin que precisava trabalhar. Risa também se fechou em seu quarto com Raito.

Rin não sabia bem o que fazer. Pensou em continuar a vida normalmente, o que quer que "naturalmente" significasse.

Pelo menos, poderia poupar a Sesshoumaru uma conversa constrangedora, pensou, e, sem fazer nenhum alarde tirou suas coisas do quarto dele e levou-as de volta ao quarto que ocupara antes da chegada da mãe dele. Arrumou sua cama e trocou também a roupa de cama do quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Agora, eles poderiam fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Sesshoumaru não percebeu a mudança até tarde, depois de dar boa-noite a Risa, que ainda estava calada e tristonha. Quando viu a mudança, ele desceu a escada e encontrou Rin enxugando as últimas louças, esforçando-se por não pensar no que faria a seguir.

— Você tirou suas coisas do quarto? — Sesshoumaru perguntou abruptamente.

— Sim... Eu... Eu pensei que seria mais fácil desse jeito.

— Mais fácil? — ele perguntou como se não entendesse a palavra.

— Combinamos que dormiríamos juntos apenas enquanto sua mãe estivesse por aqui - Rin lembrou-o.

— Eu sei que combinamos, mas... — Sesshoumaru hesitou, parecendo pensar melhor no que estava prestes a dizer. — Sim, você está certa, claro. Não há mais razão para continuarmos agora que ela já foi embora.

— Não — Rin disse desanimada.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável, porque nenhum dos dois conseguia dizer mais nada.

— Foi um acordo temporário — disse Rin, para reafirmar que ela entendera tudo e não faria nenhuma cena.

— Sim.

Mais uma terrível pausa.

Rin tirou o avental que estava usando e abriu um sorriso doce.

— E melhor eu ir ao quarto, preciso pensar no que vou fazer agora — disse, pendurando o avental no gancho.

Qualquer coisa para se afastar logo de Sesshoumaru e resistir ao impulso de se jogar nos braços dele e implorar-lhe que a deixasse ficar.

— Você sabe o que quer fazer?

— "Ficar com você e Risa."

— Não — Rin disse ao invés disso. — Mas tenho certeza de que vou encontrar alguma coisa. Sempre posso procurar a agência.

Sesshoumaru deu uma volta pela cozinha.

— Acho que você não consideraria a hipótese de ficar aqui, não é? — ele perguntou subitamente, como se as palavras se forçassem a serem ditas, mesmo contra a vontade dele.

O coração de Rin apertou-se no peito, e ela engoliu em seco antes de responder.

— Achei que você e Risa pretendiam se arranjar sozinhos depois que eu fosse embora.

— Essa era a idéia, era o que Risa queria. Mas vai ser muito difícil. Kaede não deve mesmo voltar e... Bem, a verdade é que eu estive pensando no que minha mãe disse — ele falou rapidamente. — Risa precisa da companhia de uma mulher nessa casa, e ela gosta de você. Ela me implorou que pedisse a você que ficasse. — Ele parou. — Você pode pensar nisso?

Rin esfregou suas mãos para ocultar o tremor.

— Eu não sei — ela disse hesitante. — Acho que não quero ser empregada para sempre.

— Mas eu estava pensando em você como esposa — disse Sesshoumaru. Rin levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia.

— Como esposa?

— Não sei como dizer isso. — Sesshoumaru levantou as mãos para o alto com um suspiro. — Estou tentando lhe pedir que se case comigo.

Rin chegou a abrir a boca, mas fechou-a de novo.

— Mas... Por quê? — conseguiu perguntar por fim.

— Porque parece sensato — ele disse. — Resolveria o problema de ter alguém que tomasse conta do cachorro.

— E verdade, essa é uma boa razão.

— Falando sério — ele continuou. — Risa gosta de você. Ela nem podia pensar na idéia de ter uma madrasta, mas você... Você é diferente. Eu acho que ela ficaria feliz se você continuasse aqui como empregada, mas se sentiria muito mais segura sabendo que você ficaria para sempre com ela.

Rin olhou para ele, os olhos cor de chocolate, brilhantes.

— E você, como se sentiria?

— Eu ficaria feliz também—disse Sesshoumaru, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. — Temos nos dado bem nestas últimas semanas, não?

— Sim — ela disse tristemente. — Temos nos dado bem.

— Assim você não terá que procurar um emprego temporário. Claro que poderá trabalhar se quiser, mas sempre disse que não se interessava por ter uma carreira... Pode não ser muito romântico — ele continuou —, mas há razões piores para um casamento do que a busca por conforto e segurança.

Verdade, pensou Rin. Mas ela sempre sonhara se casar por razões mais nobres. Mordeu seu lábio e andou para o fundo da cozinha, como se houvesse esquecido de pendurar os panos de prato.

— E quanto a Sara? — ela perguntou. Sesshoumaru hesitou.

— Eu acho que ela entenderia. Ela iria querer o melhor para Risa, e é isso que quero também.

Então ele nem mesmo fingiria que se casara com ela por amor,pensou Rin, à beira das lágrimas. Talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito. Ela não acreditaria se ele dissesse que a queria por razões menos práticas.

Era engraçado, ela pensou com o coração dolorido. Uma pessoa pode sonhar a respeito de alguma coisa, mas quando ela se torna realidade nunca é como imaginou.

Poucos minutos antes, tudo o que desejava era que Sesshoumaru a pedisse em casamento. E fora o que ele fizera. Mas agora ela queria que ele lhe desse seu coração também. E sabia que ele sempre pertenceria a Sara.

— Posso pensar sobre isso? — perguntou a Sesshoumaru, surpresa com sua própria calma.

— Claro.

Sesshoumaru parecia desconcertado com o autocontrole dela. Devia ter achado que ela agarraria a chance com unhas e dentes, Rin pensou.

— Não quero que se obrigue a uma coisa com a qual não se sinta bem depois — ele disse.

Rin olhou para ele. A única coisa que a faria sentir-se melhor naquele momento era ele falar que queria que ela ficasse, não por sua filha, mas por ele mesmo.

Mas seriam muitos sonhos a se tornar realidade em um dia só. Era pedir muito.

Ela sorriu sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza.

— Vou me deitar. Foi um longo dia.

Sesshoumaru observou-a enquanto ela se dirigia para a porta.

— Rin! — ele chamou, e ela se voltou.

— Sim?

— Eu...

O que quer que Sesshoumaru fosse dizer, mudou de idéia.

— Nada.

— Casar-se com ele por causa de Risa? — Kagome encarou Rin pelo outro lado da mesa.

As três amigas estavam sentadas em seu bar favorito, convidadas por Rin, que avisou que se tratava de uma conferência urgente.

— Você não está considerando seriamente esta proposta, está Rin? Está? — ela acrescentou antes de se jogar na cadeira e balançar a cabeça. — Oh, você está!

— Bem, eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso — Rin disse em tom de desafio.

Pensava todos os minutos. Não pudera pensar em mais nada desde a proposta de Sesshoumaru.

— Sei que não é o tipo de casamento que sonhamos ter, mas nem todos podem viver um romance perfeito como Sango. E eu não seria a primeira mulher a assumir um compromisso que não fosse totalmente por amor — ela disse em tom defensivo. — Há outras coisas que também fazem a vida caminhar.

— O que, por exemplo?

— Respeito... Poder dar amor e segurança a uma garotinha...

— Você não está se casando com Risa — Sango explicou com seriedade. — Claro que o compromisso é um dos pontos fundamentais para o casamento, mas há outros pontos... especialmente para uma pessoa romântica como você. Sei que vai precisar do amor de Sesshoumaru para ser feliz.

— Você vai mudar de idéia agora? Sempre quis me empurrar para Sesshoumaru a qualquer custo — disse Rin, irritada com as amigas.

— Pensamos que seria bom se ficassem juntos, mas apenas se Sesshoumaru colocasse um ponto final na ligação com Sara. Claro que ele não quer esquecê-la, mas tem que caminhar para a frente. Sesshoumaru deve desejá-la pelo que você é, não pela comodidade que pode dar a ele. — Sango se inclinou na direção dela quase irritada. — Você não pode viver pensando que é a segunda pessoa no coração dele.

Rin tinha passado a noite anterior acordada, sentindo a falta de Sesshoumaru ao seu lado, e vislumbrando os dias, semanas e anos em que ele não estaria com ela. Se casasse-se com ele, pelo menos teria sua presença ao lado dela. Poderiam ter filhos, e isso os aproximaria.

— Você merece mais, Rin — disse Sango, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Sango e Kagome fizeram o melhor que puderam para evitar que ela cometesse aquele erro, mas quanto mais Rin pensava, mais achava que se casar com Sesshoumaru era a melhor opção.

O casamento deles não seria perfeito, mas pelo menos poderia vê-lo e tocá-lo. E Risa estaria lá também. Eles poderiam compor uma família.

Kagome insistia em dizer que ela conheceria alguém mais interessante, mas ela só queria Sesshoumaru. Pensar na vida sem ele, sem nada para fazer a não ser sentir sua falta, parecia desesperador.

Sesshoumaru estava esperando por ela quando chegou em casa.

— Estive pensando no que disse a noite passada — Rin começou quando o viu colocando água na chaleira para o chá.

Ele se voltou para ela, os olhos escuros muito atentos.

— E?

— E... — Rin abriu a boca para dizer que aceitava se casar com ele, mas subitamente percebeu que não poderia e se calou.

Não poderia viver com ele sem lhe dizer que o amava. Já fora difícil o suficiente até aquele momento. Como poderia passar seus anos sem nunca poder ser completamente honesta sobre o modo como se sentia?

—Eu ia dizer que sim—ela contou honestamente. — Mas percebi que não seria justo para nenhum de nós. — Devagar Rin tirou o anel que Sesshoumaru havia lhe dado e colocou-o sobre a mesa. — Achei que poderia aceitar por todas as razões sensatas que você enumerou. Eu disse a mim que eram razões suficientes para um casamento, mesmo sem amor. Mas vejo agora que não são. Estivemos perto de cometer uma enorme besteira, Sesshoumaru — ela disse, encontrando os olhos dele com tristeza. — E melhor eu ir embora.

Sesshoumaru parecia mais desolado do que ela jamais o vira, mas não tentou persuadi-la.

— Risa vai ficar muito desapontada. - Foi tudo o que ele disse.

Risa ficou mais do que desapontada. Ficou em prantos quando Rin lhe disse que estava partindo.

— Mas você disse que ficaria para sempre — ela reclamou. — Você prometeu!

O rosto de Sesshoumaru estava pálido.

— Risa, o combinado era que Rin ficaria enquanto minha mãe estivesse aqui, e você sabia que era tudo um teatro. Você sabia que estávamos apenas fingindo.

— Eu não estava fingindo. Rin não devia ter prometido se não era para valer. — Risa caiu em lágrimas, e saiu correndo da sala.

Rin também estava chorando.

— Devo ir atrás dela e tentar lhe explicar?

— Não, deixe-a. Ela vai voltar — ele disse, passando a mão pelo rosto. — Só espero que ela não torne a vida da nova empregada um inferno. Ela é bem capaz disso.

Contrariando as expectativas do pai, quando a agência mandou uma nova funcionária dias depois, Risa fez de tudo para ser legal com ela, e punir Rin, ignorando-a completamente. Megan era australiana, simpática e competente, e tinha um sorriso bonito e aberto. Rin tentou ficar feliz porque achava que ela faria um bom trabalho, mas seu coração doía enquanto pegava sua mala.

Sesshoumaru havia dito que a levaria de volta para casa. Perguntou a Risa se viria junto, mas ela balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo, e disse que preferiria ficar com Megan. No último minuto, porém, correu até o carro quando Rin estava prestes a entrar e deu-lhe um abraço bem apertado.

— Adeus — ela disse, chorando em sua voz de criança. E então, sem olhar para Rin, correu para dentro novamente.

A garganta de Rin estava tão apertada que ela não podia falar, e as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto quando ela entrou no carro.

— Ela vai sentir sua falta, sim — Sesshoumaru disse, desculpando-se pela filha. — Só está fazendo isso porque está triste.

— Eu sei. Vou sentir falta dela também.

— Talvez você possa vir nos ver de vez em quando — ele sugeriu. — Pode vir checar se estamos cuidando direito do vira-lata.

— Talvez — conseguiu dizer simplesmente.

Se falasse mais alguma coisa, ela própria voltaria correndo para dentro de casa. Sentia como se estivesse carregando um peso enorme sobre seus ombros.

Por quê? Por que tinha escolhido partir? Poderia ter ficado e continuado a viver com eles.

Mesmo em dúvida, Rin deixou que Sesshoumaru a levasse de volta à sua vida de antes. Ele fez questão de levar a mala até seu quarto, enquanto Rin continuava paralisada no _hall _da escada. Sempre gostara daquela casa, mas Kagome não estava e a casa parecia fria e solitária. Assim como seria sua vida dali por diante.

— Obrigada — Rin disse quando ele desceu a escada. — Sua voz estava dura e aguda, mas era o único jeito de falar sem chorar.

Sesshoumaru parecia estar tão perto dela naquele pequeno _hall, _que Rin teve que se mover, dirigindo-se para a porta da frente.

— Eu preciso ir — ele disse, mas não se moveu.

— Eu sei — Rin disse. — Risa está esperando por você.

Quando Sesshoumaru passou por ela, na porta, Rin olhou para ele avidamente, como se quisesse guardar em sua memória aquele rosto sério e aquela boca macia. Ela poderia nunca mais vê-lo de novo, pensou em pânico.

— Obrigado por tudo, Rin — ele disse formalmente e, em um impulso, inclinou-se para beijar o rosto dela.

Foi um toque leve, rápido, mas Rin foi obrigada a fechar os olhos com força. Instintivamente as mãos dela se ergueram para o peito dele, para ajeitar-lhe a camisa.

— Adeus — ela sussurrou, enquanto também o beijava.

Eles se olharam por um longo e desesperado momento, e então ela deixou que suas mãos caíssem.

Sesshoumaru se voltou, sem dizer mais nada, e então caminhou em direção ao carro. Abriu a porta e, com um último olhar para Rin, partiu, deixando-a desolada e sozinha na porta.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Rin emagreceu os quilos que havia adquirido, mas estava muito infeliz para apreciar o fato de suas roupas voltarem a lhe servir. Tinha voltado à agência, mas ainda não haviam lhe conseguido nenhum emprego, o que era lamentável. Dinheiro não era problema naquele período, depois do generoso cheque que Sesshoumaru lhe deixara, mas, sem trabalhar, ela tinha tempo demais para pensar.

Tempo demais para lembrar. Tempo demais para sentir a dor pela falta de Sesshoumaru e da vida que tinha jogado fora.

— Você fez a coisa certa — Kagome tentou assegurar-lhe. — Sei que é difícil, mas é melhor que Sesshoumaru possa lidar com os sentimentos dele por Sara primeiro. E ele precisa fazer isso sozinho. Precisa decidir que já é tempo de aceitar a morte dela e tocar a vida para frente. Só depois disso, poderá pensar no que sente por você.

— Eu não acho que ele sinta algo — Rin disse magoada.

— Nesse caso, foi melhor mesmo que não se casasse com ele. Rin sabia que Kagome tinha razão. Todos os motivos pelos quais não seria um boa idéia se casar com Sesshoumaru circulavam pela sua mente, mas nenhum deles diminuía sua vontade de voltar para a casa dele, e poder ver Sesshoumaru tirando a gravata ao chegar do trabalho e entrar na cozinha. Risa estaria sentada fazendo sua lição de casa, e Raito latiria, mais inconveniente do que nunca.

Essa imagem era tão vivida em sua mente e a saudade que sentia tão grande que Rin debruçou-se em seus braços e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Do outro lado da mesa, o gato a observava com desdém. Ele já aprendera que o som do choro significava que os humanos não iriam pensar em alimentá-lo tão cedo.

Rin nunca imaginara chorar tanto. Antes pensava que logo melhoraria, mas passados cinco dias não havia sinal de que suas lágrimas secariam. Como poderia conseguir um emprego daquele jeito? Qual era a vantagem em ficar magra se parecia estar morrendo de fraqueza?

Kagome passou os braços por seus ombros.

— Oh, Rin. — Ela suspirou. — O que vai fazer de sua vida?

— Eu não sei! — Rin choramingou. — Eu não sei o que fazer!

— Pedi a Sango que viesse ficar um pouco conosco — Kagome contou. — Você sabe como ela é eficiente nas crises... Ah, deve ser ela! — Kagome exclamou ao ouvir a campainha.

Rin nem se importou em erguer a cabeça. Amava Sango do fundo de seu coração, mas não havia nada que a amiga pudesse fazer. Sesshoumaru era a única pessoa que poderia fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

— Rin?

Não era Sango.

Rin sentiu-se congelar. Sua cabeça ainda estava caída sobre seus braços, e seus cabelos estavam espalhados pela mesa. Parecia a voz de Sesshoumaru. Ela devia estar imaginando coisas.

— Rin! — ele chamou no tom irritado que lhe era tão característico.

Bem devagar, ela começou a erguer a cabeça. Sesshoumaru estava parado ali, olhando-a com uma expressão de ansiedade. Ela olhou para ele, sem poder acreditar que era real, que estava ali.

Mas definitivamente era ele.

Mas ele não estava com a expressão que ela fantasiava ao lembrar-se dele. Em sua imaginação, sempre via um sorriso que lhe iluminava todo o rosto enquanto ele a tomava nos braços.

Na vida real Sesshoumaru não estava sorrindo, e sua expressão era de franca irritação.

— Você não me ouviu?

— Ouvi, mas achei que não era você — Rin disse sem conseguir se explicar.

Ele a olhou com um ar muito preocupado.

— Você está bem?

— Pareço estar bem? — ela perguntou rispidamente.

— Você está horrível.

— Sinto muito, mas nunca consegui chorar graciosamente. — Rin inspirou algumas vezes e limpou o nariz com o lenço.

Era estranho. Parte dela estava realmente brava com Sesshoumaru por chegar daquela forma e surpreendê-la, mas outra parte não tinha vergonha alguma e estava apenas feliz por vê-lo novamente.

Era como se todos os seus sentidos houvessem subitamente despertado de um longo sono e estivessem à espera do que viria.

Sesshoumaru puxou uma cadeira ao lado dela e sentou-se.

— Por que está chorando?

— O que acha? — Rin perguntou de uma forma quase mal-educada.

— Por causa de Kouga?

— Kouga?

Fazia tanto tempo que não se lembrava da existência dele, que demorou algum tempo até que soubesse do que estava falando.

— Não, claro que não. — Ela tentou limpar novamente seus olhos. — Por que eu estaria chorando por ele?

— Você me disse que o amou — concluiu Sesshoumaru. — Pensei que quando disse que não podia casar comigo sem amor, estava pensando nele. Eu achei que estivesse pensando em voltar para ele...

Ele estava tão longe da verdade que Rin não sabia se soluçava ou se sorria. Balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu não estava chorando por causa de Seb.

— Então, por quê? - Rin não respondeu.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Sesshoumaru? — perguntou ao invés disso.

— Queria ver você — ele disse simplesmente. Limpando novamente o nariz, ela inspirou profundamente.

— Não me diga que Megan não trabalha direito. Ela pareceu uma ótima pessoa.

— Ela é legal, mas parece estar um pouco entediada conosco. Acho que gostaria de um lugar mais animado para trabalhar.

— Ela está entediada? — Rin repetiu, achando difícil de crer.

— Não temos sido uma boa companhia para Megan — Sesshoumaru disse sem meias-palavras. — Estamos horríveis. — Ele fez uma pausa.

— Sentimos muito sua falta.

Rin interrompeu seu movimento de limpar as lágrimas do rosto.

— Você sente?

— Risa chora antes de dormir, o cachorro está largado pelos cantos, e eu... — Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça em desalento. — Sinto mais sua falta que todos eles.

O coração de Rin começou a bater forte.

— É mesmo? — ela perguntou secamente.

— Mesmo — ele disse, virando a cadeira para se pôr diante dela.

— Você lembra que minha mãe preveniu Risa de que não me deixasse fazer nenhuma besteira? Bem, eu fiz uma besteira enorme. Eu não consegui dizer-lhe como realmente me sinto em relação a você.

— Por que não? — Rin perguntou, sentindo que seu coração saltava dentro do peito.

— Julguei-me muito velho e com um passado muito pesado para você. Você sempre gostou de pessoas mais divertidas. Nunca pensei que pudesse se interessar por alguém como eu. Eu imaginava que Kouga era o tipo de homem de que gostava... jovem e animado.

Rin limpou os olhos e o nariz.

— Eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de deixá-la partir... — ele continuou. — Então quis fazer com que tudo ficasse parecido com um emprego, e aquilo foi realmente estúpido, como minha querida mãe acabou me fazendo ver. — Sesshoumaru terminou com uma careta.

— Sua mãe sabe que não estávamos realmente noivos?

— Agora sabe. Risa telefonou para ela e disse que eu fizera uma besteira, como ela previra. Claro que em seguida ela exigiu que eu contasse toda a história, querendo saber como eu havia jogado fora a melhor chance de felicidade que tive nos últimos anos. Eu disse que a pedi em casamento e que você tinha recusado, mas ela não acreditou. Não demorou nada para que ela me arrancasse toda a verdade. Elamal podia acreditar na confusão que eu tinha feito. "Para um homem inteligente", ela disse, "Você foi muito burro!"

Rin deu um sorriso entre lágrimas. Ela podia praticamente ouvir a entonação da mãe dizendo aquilo.

— Ela me disse que eu deveria dizer a você tudo que não tive coragem de dizer antes. — Sesshoumaru olhou para as mãos, e então olhou diretamente nos olhos de Rin, que ainda estavam vermelhos e úmidos com as lágrimas, mas com um brilho de esperança. — Posso lhe dizer agora, ou você vai se sentir muito mal?

Rin engoliu em seco.

— Não, eu quero ouvir tudo.

— Eu não disse a você o quanto a amo — ele começou. — Eu não disse como a casa está vazia, como minha vida fica vazia sem você. — Segurando as mãos dela entre as suas, Sesshoumaru apertou-as com força. — Eu posso levar Risa para a escola, posso passear com o cachorro, fazer alguma coisa para comer e manter a casa limpa. Posso lidar com tudo isso, mas não posso me virar sem você. Eu quero acordar e encontrá-la a meu lado. Eu quero voltar para casa e encontrar você lá. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu nunca lhe disse o quanto preciso de você, Rin — ele disse em uma voz baixa e rouca.

O gato escolheu aquele momento para se levantar e espreguiçar, e então se sentou injuriado por não provocar a reação usual.

Um brilho forte parecia irradiar de Rin, e se espalhava por tudo. Seus dedos brincavam com os dele.

— E quanto a Sara? — ela perguntou, como já fizera antes.

— Eu amei Sara — ele disse com muita tranqüilidade. — Nada vai mudar isso, mas sinto que recuperei minha vida. Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria de novo — ele disse a Rin. — Pensei que já tinha tido minha chance de amor e que nunca mais seria feliz. E então você entrou na minha vida e virou-a de cabeça para baixo.

Os dedos dela apertaram a mão dele.

— Você não é a substituição de Sara — ele disse. — Eu nunca quis alguém que fosse. É de você que eu preciso.

Os olhos dourados mostravam-se afetuosos e sérios enquanto olhavam para Rin.

— Se eu tivesse lhe dito tudo isso quando a pedi em casamento, faria alguma diferença?

— Sim — Rin disse.

— E se eu lhe pedir de novo, agora...? - Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Eu diria que sim — ela prometeu. E não houve mais palavras.

Sesshoumaru colocou-a em seu colo e beijou-a com tanta avidez que ela pensou que ia explodir de tanta felicidade.

Eles teriam ficado ali por horas se o gato não os interrompesse, cansado de ser ignorado e tocasse com a patinha o braço de Sesshoumaru.

Puxando o braço para trás, Sesshoumaru observou-o desconfiado.

— Por que ele fez isso?

— Ele quer sua atenção — Rin disse com simplicidade. — Não quer machucá-lo.

— Bem, ele precisa entender que tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer nesse momento — disse Sesshoumaru, apertando Rin em seus braços, apenas afrouxando um pouco quando algo lhe veio à mente.

— Você não vai levá-lo, vai? — ele perguntou em tom de dúvida.

— Receio que sim — disse Rin. — Não posso pedir a Kagome que fique com ele para sempre. E a culpa é toda sua. Poderia ter facilitado as coisas se tivesse me deixado levá-lo antes. Raito já estaria acostumado com ele.

Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo, fingindo-se deprimido.

— Minha casa vai se tornar o lar dos vira-latas da cidade. — Ele já sorria beijando-lhe o rosto e o pescoço.

— Não vai se importar, não é? — ela perguntou, enlaçando-o.

— Não se você estiver entre eles.

Seus lábios se encontraram para um longo e suave beijo.

— Sua mãe ficará feliz agora. — Ela suspirou alegremente quando se afastaram, e Rin apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Não se alegre. Não vamos contentá-la ainda. Espere para ver! — Sesshoumaru exclamou com um sorriso maroto. — Basta lhe dar a notícia de que estamos casados para que ela comece a exigir um irmão para Risa.

Rin sorriu e beijou-o novamente.

— Não me importo em tratar desse assunto.

— Tudo para contentar minha mãe?

— Não! Qualquer coisa para contentar você, meu amor.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

NOTAS FINAIS:

Como eu havia dito inicialmente idéia surgiu a partir de um livro muito antigo que li há alguns anos atrás, quando eu ainda não sabia nem o que era uma fanfic.

Eu me diverti muito lendo o livro e cada página era mais emoções.

O homem era rude e frio, assim como Sesshoumaru, e a mulher era bem carismática assim como a Rin.

Também havia um homem que tinha maltratado o coração dela anteriormente. Bem a história era bem complicada.

O livro, que ganhei de minha mãe me deu inspiração para começar a escrever uma fic, mas logo eu percebi que podia apenas trocar os nomes dos personagens e fazer algumas modificações, que não foram poucas. Então a historia em si, tem um pouco de minhas idéias, mas a estrutura da autora (Jessica Hart)

Encontro surpresa é o nome original do livro. Ele tem os capítulos apenas enumerados, sendo os títulos, criação minhas.

Há uma continuação da história, com nome de "Melhores Amigos" que foi adaptada por minha leitora e amiga Nami-chan.

Espero que apreciem como apreciaram esta!

.net/s/4974445/1/Melhores_Amigos

**Encontro Surpresa**

**Jessica Hart**

Copyright © 2003 by Jessica Hart

Originalmente publicado em 2003 pela Silhouette Books,

divisão da Harlequin Enterprises Limited.

Título original: The Blind-Date Proposal

Tradução: Andréa Scall

Estarei postando no meu Live Journal a capa original do livro e algumas especificações.

Agradeço a todas as leitoras que tiveram a paciência de esperar minhas atualizações e também a todas que leram e deixaram reviews.

Deixo um carinho especial para aquelas que seguiram até o fim e esperaram, confiantes que eu postaria até o fim.

Eu jamais posto qualquer fic se não a tiver terminado em respeito às leitoras e leitores.

Atualizo assim que posso e os períodos que fico sem postar são por falta de tempo, pois trabalho e tenho uma vida social um pouco complicada.

-x-

* * *

Uma médica brilhante...

_- O embrião o qual a senhora clonou as células esta evoluindo... no útero artificial neste momento... como a senhora foi responsável pela pesquisa, não seria justo a senhora não ver esse momento!!! E os médicos mandaram chamá-la com urgência!_

Uma cientista brilhante...

_- Esta célula parece ter a idade de apenas 100 anos, e as danificações foram feitas apenas pelo tempo que ficou sem se expor ao oxigênio, ou seja, parece ter sido guardado a vácuo. Acho que não existiu ser como este há cem anos atrás... tenho certeza de que, pelo que vi, e comparei, que o dono desse material é bastante parecido com um ser humano, ele tinha muitas semelhanças com a célula humana._

E a clonagem de um Inu-youkai poderoso, poderia trazer muitos problemas e a despertar um amor que transcendeu eras...

_- Você esta bem? – ela parou, olhando-o, um pouco assustada. E ele voltou seus olhos para o rosto dela novamente, e seus lábios moveram-se em silêncio. – Quer ajuda?..._

_- Rin... – ele pronunciou em tom baixo._

_- Hã? – Rin sentiu o coração palpitar, como ele sabia seu nome._

_- Rin... tire essa maldição..._

Reencontro

_- Eu acho... que eu não sou essa pessoa que procura..._

_- Rin... – ele olhou incerto. – Seu cheiro não mudou nem um pouco, nem sua aparência..._

Em breve.


End file.
